Middle-Earth and the Mandalorian
by Raptor2216
Summary: On a mission to Coruscant, a Mandalorian warrior attempts to escape the Empire, but a hasty hyperspace jump sends him to Arda. When he meets Elrond and is invited to his Council, he ends up as part of a quest greater than he ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you readers out there. I came up with this idea a while ago, and even though I have several stories I'm working on, I wanted to get this started.**

 **I won't do much of an intro. I'll just let the story explain itself. I'll get right into it, and explain backstory as I go, so this chapter may be a little fast paced.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Mission

(5 BBY, Coruscant)

A squad of stormtroopers march down the street, rifles in hand, marching in perfect unison. Its yet another normal night on Coruscant.

The squad turns around a corner and continues on its patrol. But, as they march on, a figure suddenly drops to the ground.

Slowly, the figure stands, revealing itself to be a man wearing a suit of green Mandalorian armor. A pair of blaster pistols sit at his waist in their holsters, and a rifle is slung on his back. A large fighting knife is also at his waist. Other weapons and gear are visible on his belt or other places on his armor.

His name is Jakan Shan. A descendant of Revan and Bastilla Shan. And a member of the Alliance of Free Mandalorians. Otherwise known as the Light Mandalorians. And he is on a mission.

Jakan turns to look behind him, making sure the stormtroopers are gone. Then, he turns back to face forward and races down the street towards his real target. The Imperial Palace.

As he reaches the end of the street, Jakan takes cover behind several garbage bins, watching the palace. Guards are marching around it, in groups ranging from 4 to 10. He watches them for a moment, trying to sense a pattern in the patrols that he can exploit.

He eyes the palace. He can remember days of the past. When he was but a boy, and he only saw pictures of it. At that time, this was the Jedi Temple. Now, it has been corrupted and turned into the opposite of everything it used to be. Just like the Republic.

Jakan eyes the eastern wing of the palace. Where the Emperor's Treasury is located. And his true target. The legendary Darksaber.

The Emperor had taken the Darksaber from Darth Maul when he defeated his former apprentice on Mandalore. Although Maul later escaped, the Darksaber remained in the Emperor's possession. After he formed the Empire and took over the Temple as his palace, he placed the Darksaber in his Treasury.

The Light Mandalorians had been struggling in their efforts against the Empire lately. So, their leaders had decided to strike a symbolic blow to the Empire. They felt reclaiming the Darksaber would fit the bill nicely. And so, Jakan, one of the greatest warriors among the Light Mandalorians, was selected for the mission. He had trained and researched for this mission for several months, while waiting for the opportune moment. And finally, when the Emperor had left Coruscant for a brief trip just a few days ago, Jakan had finally put his plan into play.

Jakan watches intently, waiting for his chance. Then, he sees it. An unusually large gap in between patrols. He seizes his chance, and races forward, using the gap between patrols to get close to the palace without being spotted. He ducks behind a pillar, letting another patrol pass, then steps out from behind the pillar. He activates his jetpack and soars into the air, landing on the outside of the Palace beside a small opening.

Jakan ducks his head as he enters the opening. It's a small maintenance hatch leading into the palace. After a few yards, the hatch opens into a main hall, up on the ceiling, among the lights and rafters.

Jakan lifts his wrist up and presses a button. A hologram of the layout of the palace is projected from a projector on his wrist. He slowly pinpoints his location, and from there, the best path to the Treasury.

Jakan makes his way across the maintenance pathways across the ceiling, heading towards the Treasury. To his delight, the pathways lead all the way to the entrance to the Treasury.

When he reaches the entrance to the Treasury, he realises there aren't any access points besides the main door. He has to go down to the ground. And four stormtroopers are guarding the entrance.

Knowing any noise will draw attention, Jakan draws his knife. Steeling himself for the hard part of the mission, he leaps down from the ceiling.

Knowing he'd break his legs jumping from that height, but not wanting to alert the stormtroopers, he activates his jetpack for a split second just above the ground, softening his landing.

The sound of Jakan's jetpack behind them draws the stormtroopers' attention. They turn around, just in time for Jakan to reach out and slash one's throat open.

Realizing they dont have time to go for their weapons, the stormtroopers lunge at Jakan. Jakan dodges out of their way and drives his knife through the eye of one of them. He then blocks a punch from one of the stormtroopers with his other hand before stabbing his knife into the unarmored spot under the trooper's armpit.

Jakan turns to face the last stormtrooper. The trooper ducks his head a bit and jumps forward to try and tackle Jakan. Jakan tries to block him, and the two end up in a scuffle. After a few moments, Jakan gets the stormtrooper in a headlock. And with a powerful twist, he snaps the trooper's neck.

Standing from his fourth kill, Jakan steps towards the door of the treasury. Drawing a device from his belt, he fits it onto the lock. He presses a few buttons, and the device deactivates the lock.

Jakan smiles beneath his helmet. "This is going well so far," he whispers to himself.

Jakan opens the door to the Treasury and steps in. Extensive research and hacking of Imperial systems had given the Light Mandalorians a knowledge of exactly where in the Treasury the Darksaber is being kept.

Jakan hurries along the corridors, heading straight towards the Darksaber's vault. To his surprise, he encounters no more guards.

"This is too easy," Jakan says to himself. He knows this cant it.

He's right. Turning one corner, he sees a dozen stormtroopers standing in the hallway.

Instantly, Jakan knows secrecy is about to be lost. He can't take them out without either he or them making some noise.

Jakan draws his blaster pistols. A volley of shots brings down 8 of the stormtroopers before they can even react. The other four reach for their blasters, but Jakan guns them down before they have the chance to shoot back.

As soon as the last stormtrooper hits the ground, Jakan starts sprinting towards the vault. He knows someone had to have heard those shots, meaning he only had a short window left to get the Darksaber and leave.

Reaching the vault door, Jakan reaches into his belt and pulls out an special explosive charge. Setting it against the door to the vault, he pushes a button, then steps back. A few moments later, the charge goes off, blowing the door open.

Jakan hurries into the vault. And sure enough, there it is. The Darksaber is resting on a pedestal in the center of the room.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Jakan takes a few moments to take this in. Finally, the Darksaber is being returned to the Mandalorians.

Jakan quickly shakes himself out of his stupor. There will be time for nostalgia later. He steps forward and pulls the Darksaber off of the pedestal and slides it into position on the holder on the side of his jetpack. He then turns and races back out of the vault.

Jakan races straight towards the entrance to the Treasury. As he reaches the door, an alarm starts to sound.

"And there we go. Now things get difficult," Jakan says under his breath. He starts sprinting back the way he came.

As he reaches the main hall, he sees a platoon of at least 30 stormtroopers running towards him. He quickly pulls a grenade out and throws it. The blast knocks the troopers flying, killing half of them.

Jakan pulls out his blaster pistols and starts firing. He guns down several more before the troopers start firing at him. He does a somersault dive, and pops up, firing at them. More troopers fall.

Finally, the stormtroopers are all dead. Jakan puts his pistols back in their holsters, and activates his jetpack, soaring up towards the maintenance hatch he entered through. He can hear another platoon of stormtroopers hurrying towards the hall. So, as he flies up towards the hatch, he tosses another grenade behind him towards the door. He hears it explode, and the cries of stormtroopers.

Jakan lands by the hatch. He scrambles through the hatch towards the outside of the palace. Once he gets to the outside, he takes to the air again.

Many of the stormtroopers patrolling outside have rushed inside to address the intrusion alarms. A few remain outside, and these troopers all promptly start firing at Jakan. Jakan swerves from side to side to avoid blaster fire, then dives towards an alley ahead of him.

Jakan lands in the alley, then starts to sprint towards the landing pad where he has parked his Kom'rk class ship. At a full sprint, its about five minutes to the landing pad.

Jakan lifts his wrist and calls over his comlink, "R5! I've been found out! Fire up the ship! Have it ready to fly!" A series of beeps answers him.

Jakan keeps running. Off in the distance, he can hear alarms going off. He knows he doesn't have a lot of time before the Imperials find him.

Finally, the landing lad comes into view. "Yes," he says to himself with a smile.

Jakan barrels in. His ship is already warmed up and the engines are running. He bolts up the ramp and races for the cockpit.

Once he gets to the cockpit, he leaps into the pilot's seat, his hands flying over the controls. "R5! Get ready to program the hyperdrive! Get ready to get us out of here!" he shouts. R5 beeps at him from the back.

Jakan finishes powering it up, then lifts the ship off the ground. He pushes the throttles up as he pulls up the nose, and climbs into the sky.

As Jakan reaches the outer atmosphere, and is preparing to make his jump to hyperspace, a blast causes his ship to shake. Jakan instantly snaps his ship into a turn, looking back to check his tail, and sees two TIE fighters behind him.

Jakan swears as he reverses his turn and levels off. Reaching down to the controls, he powers up his rear laser cannons. The gunfight pulls up on his screen. Jakan looks down at it and waits. After a few moments, one of the TIEs drifts right into the center of the gunsight, and he fires. The TIE explodes.

"Gotcha!" Jakan says. Just a moment later, bolts from the second TIE hit his ship, knocking it off balance. Jakan curses again.

Jakan swerves back and forth to avoid fire from the TIE. At the same time, he pulls the trigger, spraying laser fire behind him. After a minute of this, a lucky bolt hits the TIE's wing, and the fighter goes tumbling out of control.

Jakan pulls his ship back up and climbs into orbit. He starts preparing for the jump to hyperspace, right before another blast rocks his ship.

"Where the h*** did that come from?" he shouts. He looks around, and his blood chills slightly to see two Imperial class Star Destroyers coming at him from behind, and a third coming at him from his left.

"R5! Program the navicomputer. Somewhere far from here! I dont care where! Just somewhere!" Jakan says as another blast rocks his ship. Sparks fly from several systems.

"Hurry!" Jakan calls to his droid. R5 beeps several times. There's a pause, as another blast rocks the ship. R5 beeps again, and Jakan knows he's telling him he can't get a definite lock.

"Screw it!" Jakan shouts. He punches a few buttons, then pushes the throttles into hyperdrive, and the ship shoots into hyperspace.

Jakan sits back in his chair. He has no idea where he's going. And he can only hope that wherever he's going is habitable.

(Days later)

Jakan is sleeping in his seat in the cockpit, when he suddenly hears an alarm. Jakan shoots awake and examines the systems. He quickly realizes that the damage to his ship was greater than he first thought, as the hyperdrive is losing power.

Moments later, the hyperdrive loses all power, and the ship drops out of hyperspace.

Jakan looks out his viewpoint. Up ahead he sees a planet with large oceans and several landmasses. It looks habitable enough.

Suddenly, the ship rocks. Jakan looks at his systems, and sees that one of his engines is malfunctioning.

Jakan realizes he's coming in faster and at a steeper angle than he would like.

"R5! I think we're going to have a bumpy landing!" Jakan calls out as he straps himself in.

The ship enters the atmosphere, and Jakan struggles with the controls, trying to slow the ship down or get it onto a better angle. But it's useless. All he can do is struggle and watch as the ground slowly grows bigger.

The ship streaks down through the atmosphere. Jakan continues to struggle with the controls. Up ahead, a mountain range looms in his path. Pulling hard on the stick, Jakan barely manages to pull over the top of the mountains.

Almost immediately after passing over the mountains, one of his engines explodes.

"We're going down hard, R5!" Jakan shouts. He tries get the ship to level off, but is only able to stop it from spinning. The ship continues diving, streaking over low over a collection of buildings in a river valley before finally crashing to the ground not far from them.

Jakan is almost immediately knocked unconscious by the force of the impact. The ship skids several hundred yards before finally coming to a stop against a rock.

Jakan lies against his seat, completely out. He has no idea that his arrival on this planet is just the beginning of the greatest adventure of his life.

* * *

 **There we go. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm pretty sure this will probably be the worst chapter of the story.**

 **I think it's pretty obvious which planet Jakan has crashed on. He'll be meeting our heroes soon.**

 **Just to clarify, in this, I'm not following the events of Star Wars: Rebels at all. So, consider that just out of the picture.**

 **You'll get more backstory on Jakan, and the Alliance of Free Mandalorians, and Jakan's mission to steal the Darksaber, later on.**

 **I hope you all will review, and let me know if this is something you would actually like to see continue.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2- Rivendell

**Alright, everybody. Let's get started with the next chapter.**

 **Just a quick note. I just started college a few days ago. I'll try and update as often as I can, but understand I may not be able to update too often.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Rivendell

Jakan groans as he feels consciousness slowly returning to him. It takes him a few more minutes before he is able to open his eyes.

The instant flood of light forces him to closer his eyes almost immediately. As he holds them shut, not sure whether or not to open them again, he realizes something. He's not wearing his armor anymore.

Slowly he opens his eyes. After a second to gather his bearings, and realizing he's looking straight up at the ceiling, Jakan slowly sits up.

He slowly looks around, taking in his surroundings. The room he's in is very…tranquil is the best word he can think off. The walls are crafted of fine wood and stone, with many intricate patterns carved into them. Several potted plants line the walls of the room. And the room is full of light, all coming in from the outside, as it is quickly clear to Jakan that there are no artificial lights in this room. The Mandalorian quickly concludes that either he's being kept in the house of someone who prefers the ways of nature, or he's landed on a planet that is far behind the rest of the galaxy in terms of advancement.

Looking down, Jakan realizes that not only is he not wearing his armor, but he's not even wearing the same clothes he usually wears under his armor for comfort. Rather, he's wearing a rather plain tan tunic and trousers. Jakan feels slightly disturbed at the thought of somebody else dressing him in these new clothes, but also feels rather grateful for these clothes that are far softer and more comfortable than anything he has ever worn.

Jakan slowly slides his legs over the side of the bed and stands up. Taking a moment to steady himself, he takes another look around the room, and starts to feel a slight sense of alarm as he realizes that none of his things are in the room. He feels worried about losing his armor, and more importantly, the Darksaber.

Suddenly, he senses that he's not alone. Jakan whips around towards the door, ready for a fight.

Standing in the doorway is a tall man with long dark hair, and wearing a purple robe. His forehead is ringed with a silver diadem. Not only that, but his ears are pointed!

As Jakan examines this new arrival, he senses an incredible feeling of…light from this man. Of perfect tranquility and great wisdom.

Wanting to know more about what's going on, Jakan eases his posture and cautiously asks, "Who are you?"

The man looks at him before giving a slight smile. "My name is Lindir. I am the steward of Rivendell," he says rather formally.

"The who of the wherenow?" Jakan asks, only really having understood that the man's name is Lindir.

Lindir looks a little confused. "Surely you have heard of Rivendell?" he asks.

Jakan shakes his head. "Never heard of it," he says.

Lindir looks intrigued. "Indeed? I thought that the tales of this place had spread across Middle-Earth. Where do you hail from?" he asks.

Jakan is growing more confused by the moment. Deciding to ignore the statement about "Middle Earth" for now, he still holds out hope that this man knows about the wider galaxy. So, he straightens up, and with pride in his voice, he answers, "I come from Mandalore. My name is Jakan. I am one of the Light Mandalorians."

His hopes that this Lindir knows of the wider galaxy are quickly dashed as Lindir looks intrigued and responds, "Mandalore? I have never heard of it. Is it beyond the sea?"

Jakan wants to sigh, but is able to stop himself. His fear has been realized. He's crashed on a world that is completely isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Perhaps even somewhere in the Unknown Regions.

"Well…not quite. Let's just say it's really far from here and just leave it at that," Jakan says.

Lindir nods. Jakan takes another look at the man's ears and asks curiously, "Forgive me for asking. But are you human?"

Lindir smiles a bit. "No. I am an Elf. I take it you have not heard of Elves in the land you hail from?"

"Yeah," Jakan responds simply. He finds it surprising he's feeling so at ease around Lindir, and sharing so much information with him, but there's just something about him that makes Jakan feel he's someone who can be trusted.

Jakan looks around and asks, "So, where exactly am I again?"

Lindir smiles again. "You are in Rivendell, the house of Lord Elrond, in the land of Eriador, in Middle Earth. I suspect that these terms may be unfamiliar to you. Perhaps my Lord Elrond can help you understand better your location. I will take you to him, if you wish. He is most eager to speak to you," he says.

Jakan nods. "Yes. That would be greatly appreciated. And I assume he can help me get my gear and weapons back?" he asks for clarification.

Lindir nods as he turns to lead Jakan out of the room. "Yes. I must say, your weapons are unlike any I have ever seen. They, along with your strange armor, are in our armory. They will be available for you to reclaim at your earliest convenience. But, for now, my Lord Elrond is waiting for you," he says.

"Well, far be it for me to keep him waiting," Jakan says, feeling the best thing to do is just to go with the flow at the moment.

Lindir leads him out of the room and into the corridor outside. After a short walk down the corridor, they emerge onto a balcony.

Jakan is blown away by the sight before him. A collection of buildings expand across both sides of a pristine river valley. Jakan is greatly impressed by the way that the place is built around the environment, rather than over it. He sees where the river flows through Rivendell, waterfalls and pristine pools in several locations, and several gardens. All in all, this place is just to him the picture of natural beauty. He remembers when he made a brief trip to Naboo about two years ago, and visited the lake country. But, Rivendell is even more beautiful and peaceful than that place. There is something more than just the natural peaceful environment. There is something about this place that magnifies everything good about this place. Jakan can just feel himself instantly relaxing. In his mind, he thinks to himself, "Oh, yeah. I could see myself living here."

"Wait here. I will go fetch my Lord Elrond and inform him you are awake," Lindir says before walking off.

Jakan stands there, just taking in the beautiful sight that is Rivendell. He starts to notice things he hadn't at first. Like how clear the water is. How the trees, which are starting to change to their fall colors, seem particularly bright. And how the flowers yet seem to be prospering despite the onset of fall.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a regal voice asks from behind him. Jakan turns his head around and sees another elf walking up beside him, wearing dark red robes over a tan tunic, and wearing a gold diadem around his forehead.

Jakan watches him walk up and stop beside him. There's an air of nobility and wisdom about this Elf that he did not sense with Lindir, and this leaves him with little doubt about who this must be.

"I'm guessing you are Lord Elrond?" Jakan asks.

The Elf looks at him with a slight smile and says, "Indeed, I am. Jakan of Mandalore."

"Lindir told you my name and homeland I assume," Jakan says with a slight smile. Elrond nods with the same smile.

"He also tells me that your home is far from here. Far enough that you have not heard of my people," he says simply.

Jakan nods before he says, "That only covers a part of it."

Elrond nods. "Tell me your tale," he says. Jakan looks at him, and just like with Lindir, feels Elrond can be trusted. He begins talking, first explaining the true nature of where Mandalore is. If Elrond was surprised by this, he didn't show it.

Jakan continued, telling the story of the Republic and how it became the Empire. He then explained the Alliance of Free Mandalorians and how they came to be, as well as their mission to fight the Empire. He then finished by explaining his mission to steal the Darksaber, including a description of what it was, and how he ended up on this world.

When he finished his story, Elrond was quiet for several moments. Then he simply said, "I see. While I find the tale extraordinary, I see no lie in your lies. I believe you are telling the truth."

Jakan nods his appreciation. Then, Elrond says, "Follow me." He turns and walks off the balcony. Jakan follows.

Elrond leads him to another room in the same building Jakan's been in so far, which by appearances is a study of sorts. Elrond leads him over to a table where a map is laid out.

The two bend over the desk to get a better look at the map. "This map is of Middle-Earth," Elrond says.

Jakan examines the map. Middle Earth seems to be the name for a vast continent. He sees large names of different lands in Middle-Earth such as "Shire", "Rohan", and "Gondor". He sees multiple mountain ranges and forests.

Elrond then plaves his fingers a little to the west of the center of the map and says, "Here is Rivendell."

Jakan looks closer and sees the marker for Rivendell, right next to a long mountain range named the "Misty Mountains".

Jakan's eyes continue to wander over the map. Then, his eyes fall on a land to the east. He points to it and asks, "What is this land? Mordor?"

Elrond looks at where Jakan is pointing, and his expression darkens.

"That, as it says, is Mordor. The land of shadows. The realm of the enemy. It is a fell place. Pray you never have to go anywhere near it, Jakan," Elrond says.

Jakan looks at Elrond for a few moments. He can tell there's something else about this Mordor that is a sensitive topic with him, but decides not to press the matter.

After a few more minutes, Jakan asks, "Lord Elrond, I would like to take the opportunity to go and inspect my ship I arrived in. And when I return, where can I find my armor and weapons?"

Elrond smiles. "Of course you may go. Take as long as you need. When you return you will find your armor and weapons in a store room un the bottom floor of this building, right under the balcony where we first spoke," he says.

Jakan bows his head respectfully, then turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Jakan lies back in his new bed. It's now dark, and the sounds of the night ring through his ears.

His trip to the wreckage of his ship had yielded the results he expected, but not what he wanted. The ship was completely unflyable. Luckily, some of its systems were still working, and R5 was still intact. Jakan rigged the distress signal to continuously broadcast to the Alliance back on Mandalore, and he brought R5 back to Rivendell. He got his armor and weapons, all cleaned and shiny, and he left R5 in the same storeroom where they had been, and switched him off. Elrond promised to keep R5 in the storeroom as long as necessary.

Now, as he lies in this rather comfortable bed, he sighs. Both with frustration and content. He feels frustrated that he is cut off from his comrades and friends. And he wants to return to his duties as one of the Light Mandalorians. And yet, he knows this is one of the best places to be stuck. If he can't return to Mandalore, this is very nice place to be. Elrond has already offered him the choice to stay in Rivendell. And even if he's found by the Light Mandalorians, he's feeling somewhat tempted to choose to remain here. A place untouched by the evil of the Empire. A place he can live in total peace for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **And, there we go. I'll end there. Next chapter will feature him meeting at least some of our heroes, and possibly also include the Council of Elrond.**

 **Please, please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Council of Elrond

**Hello, all my loyal readers. I'm back with Chapter 3!**

 **I hope you've been enjoying this so far. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Council of Elrond

Jakan slowly walks along a path lining one of the many pools in Rivendell. It's been days since he arrived here.

For the most part, Jakan has kinda kept to himself. He's spent some time getting to know some of the other elves in Rivendell, but has spent more time practicing swordplay with a sword lent to him from Rivendell's armory for that purpose. However, it's very different in shape from the Darksaber, so Jakan knows it won't be the same wielding the Darksaber. However, he's reluctant to actually use the Darksaber, so as to avoid arousing any suspicions in the Elves with him using a weapon that by appearances is a weapon that would belong to an evil power.

Things have been rather calm in Rivendell since his arrival. Save for an incident just a few days ago in which Elrond's daughter Arwen arrived with a small humanoid creature apparently called a Hobbit, who had been gravely injured and required Elrond's healing abilities to recover, it has been calm.

Jakan walks up towards the library. He's spent a considerable amount of time in the library the past couple of days, taking time to read about Middle-Earth and its history, as well as it's geography and the various species to be found on it. To his surprise, for the most part, most of the sentient species are humanoids, such as Elves, Men (or humans as he knows them), dwarves, and a hideous, evil race known as Orcs. He's also read that several species of animal are somewhat sentient, but usually not on the level of the main sentient species.

As Jakan walks up to the door of the library, he suddenly hears, "Ho! You there!"

Jakan looks up and around, confused. Then, he sees an old bearded man dressed in a gray cloak and a gray pointy hat, holding a wooden staff, standing a few yards away, and looking right at him.

Jakan looks around to make sure there's nobody else that this man could be addressing. Then, he returns his gaze to the man and asks, "Yes, sir?"

The man slowly walks up to Jakan until he's just a few feet from him. "So, you are the one called Jakan, I assume? The who claims to come from a place known as Mandalore?" he asks.

Jakan just stands there for a moment, not sure what to think of this man. After a moment, he nods and says, "Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"You can stand there and let me look at you for a moment," the man says matter of factly.

The man looks him up and down a few times. Jakan, starting to feel like he's missing something here, asks, "Excuse me?"

The man ignores him for a moment. Then, he nods decidedly and says, "Yes! You are not lying, nor are you crazy! And you are not a servant of Sauron!"

Jakan just stares at this man, really not sure what to think of him. Then, he says, "Umm, thanks."

"You are most welcome," the man says. Then, he utters a small "Oh," as if he just remembered something he had forgotten. Then, he smiles more broadly and says, "Where are my manners? I forgot introductions. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray. And I am a wizard."

Jakan just stares at him for a moment, a few things about this Gandalf now making a bit more sense. Then, he nods his head respectfully and says, "Pleased to meet you, Gandalf. I am Jakan Shan of Mandalore."

"Yes, I know. Lord Elrond told me. I have some questions for you about your home. Perhaps you could answer them at another time," Gandalf says.

"I could do that," Jakan replies.

Gandalf grins. Then, he asks Jakan, "So, will you be attending the Council tomorrow?"

Jakan looks at Gandalf in confusion. "What Council?" he asks.

Gandalf looks at him for a moment. Then, he says, "I see you have not been informed. Well, allow me to educate you. Far to the east, in the land of Mordor, the dark lord Sauron has risen again and is massing his armies in preparation to conquer Middle-Earth. All he needs is his great weapon. The Ring of Power. The One Ring to rule them all. That ring has been found, and brought here to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has called a council tomorrow to discuss the threat of Sauron, and what course to pursue to deal with him."

He pauses for a moment, then asks, "Will you attend the council?"

Jakan thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yes, I will come and give me input. You can count on me being there," he says.

Gandalf smiles and says, "Good. I will see you there." He then turns and walks away.

Jakan stares after Gandalf, thinking to himself, _What an odd man_. Then, he turns and walks into the library. The elf assigned as Keeper of the library is looking through a book as Jakan walks in. He looks up and smiles. "My Lord Jakan. A pleasure to see you here again. What can I do for you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had any books about the history of the Dark Lord Sauron?" Jakan asks.

* * *

(That night)

Jakan slowly walks through the corridor, hands in his pockets, thinking about the day.

The Keeper of the library helped him find some books about this Sauron's history, and in particular his rise to power for the first time, during the Second Age, and his defeat in Mordor at the end of the Second Age. The more he read about Sauron, the more worried he felt for the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. His evil and power made the Emperor look like a naughty little boy by comparison.

As he walks along the corridor, he sees a painting up ahead of him. Taking a few steps forward, he says the painting is of a man in armor, holding a broken sword. And standing over him is massive being in pitch black armor, holding a mace in hand. And as Jakan looks closer, he sees what appears to be a ring on the being's finger. He realizes that the black-armored being can only be Sauron. A chill runs through him as he looks at Sauron.

Suddenly, Jakan gets the feeling he's being watched. Turning around, he sees a man sitting on a bench several yards away, with a slight beard. His clothing looks somewhat poor, yet he can see an elegant looking ring on his finger.

Jakan and the man look at each other for a moment before Jakan asks, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Gray," the man says.

Jakan nods, taking a few steps closer to the man, then says, "That's hardly a name."

The man smiles slightly. "If you will give me your name, I will give you mine," he says.

Jakan looks at him for a moment, then says, "My name is Jakan Shan. I come from the world of Mandalore."

The man looks intrigued. "World? There are other worlds than this one?" he asks curiously.

Jakan nods. "Yes, there are. Many. Thousands. Even millions. Yours is one I have never heard of, so I believe I am the first visitor your world has had from another world," he explains.

The man nods. Then, Jakan says, "So. You told me you would give me your name if I give you mine."

The man smiles. "My name is Aragorn. Some call me Strider. I come from the North. I brought the Hobbits here from Bree, and have remained for the Council tomorrow."

Jakan nods. "Well, then we will be seeing each other tomorrow. Aragorn," he says.

There is silence for a moment, then Jakan says, "Well, have a good evening." He then turns and walks back the way he came. As he walks away, he passes a bearded man wearing a chain mail shirt. His gaze lingers on the man for a moment before he continues on his way back to his room.

* * *

(The following morning)

Jakan crosses his legs in his seat next to Gandalf. He has decided to wear his Mandalorian armor for the Council, though leaving his helmet and jetpack in his room.

The Council has fully gathered. There are several Elves from other realms, several short men that are apparently Dwarves, several men he hasn't met, the bearded man Jakan walked past last night, and Aragorn. Finally, on Gandalf's other side is the Hobbit that Elrond's daughter Arwen brought to Rivendell days ago, named Frodo.

Jakan has been watching the bearded man. He seems to be rather impatient, but something else seems to be weighing on him. Jakan, who is pretty good at reading people, has been watching him intently, trying to discern anything from his body language, but can't quite put his finger on anything.

Then, Elrond stands to begin the Council, and Jakan directs his attention to the Elf lord.

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom."

Elrond then turns to look at Frodo before gesturing to the stone table in front of them and saying, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo slowly stands and walks up to the stone table. He reaches into his pocket, pulls something out of it, then sets it on the table. As he withdraws his hand, a simple golden ring is revealed lying on the table.

There are several gasps as everyone looks at it. Jakan finds himself unable to look away. At first, he finds it somewhat entrancing. Then, he realizes how uneasy he finds himself right now. Closing his eyes, he tries to drown out the background noise.

Jakan discovered at a young age that he had slight Force-sensitivity. Not anywhere near a Jedi or Sith, but enough he could sometimes sense feelings or discern if people were lying. Now, sitting in the presence of the Ring, he feels an unearthly chill take him. He opens his eyes and looks at the ring again. Despite his low level of Force-sensitivity, he can easily sense the evil contained within the ring. More evil than he has ever sensed in his life.

Suddenly, movement draws his eye, and Jakan sees that the bearded man has stood up. The man takes a breath, then says, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'."

The man slowly steps closer and closer to the Ring, his gaze fixed on it. Jakan is one of several to look around at the others uneasily. Then, the bearded man reaches out his hand towards the Ring as he whispers, "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond quickly stands and says sharply, "Boromir."

Suddenly, beside Jakan, Gandalf begins to chant in a deep voice, "Ash nazg durbatuluk."

Instantly, the sky seems to grow dark, and the evil coming from the Ring intensifies. The bearded man, now identified as Boromir, stumbles back into his seat. Jakan feels somewhat sick at the terrible feeling spreading through his body as Gandalf continues to chant, "Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk. Agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

As Gandalf chants, Jakan feels like he can suddenly hear a darker, more sinister voice overlapping Gandalf's. Then, Gandalf finishes, and the darkness that had come over the Council disperses, and the intense evil pouring off the Ring recedes.

Elrond looks slightly harshly at Gandalf as he says, "Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf says, casting a scathing look at the Ring before moving to retake his seat.

"But it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir says, redrawing attention to him. Boromir stands and continues, "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!"

Jakan has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. It's obvious Boromir is trying to guilt trip the Council into giving him the Ring to take to Gondor. Though, at the same time, he has to give Boromir some leniency. Unlike him, Gandalf, and the Elves, Boromir can't sense the pure evil contained within the Ring.

Boromir turns towards Elrond and says, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us it against him!"

At that moment, Aragorn speaks up and says sharply, "You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

Boromir sneers slightly as he says in slight contempt, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Jakan is about to stand and chew Boromir out. But one of the Elves beats him to it. A blonde haired elf, from the Woodland Realm if Jakan is remembering right, shoots to his feet and says, "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn. Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Jakan looks at Aragorn in confusion, then back at the Elf. Then Boromir speaks up and says, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

Jakan feels surprised. He remembers the name Isildur from his readings. The king who cut the ring from Sauron's hand. Just as he makes the connection, the elf confirms it as he says, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Jakan looks in surprise at Aragorn. He had sensed a feeling on nobility about the man. But he never would've imagined he was the rightful heir to Gondor's throne.

Aragorn raises a hand and speaks in Elvish to the elf. Jakan catches the name "Legolas", and assumes that is the elf's name. Legolas slowly sits down.

Boromir looks at Legolas before saying, "Gondor has no king." He then turns his gaze to Aragorn as he walks back to his seat and says, "Gondor needs no king."

There is silence for a few moments before Gandalf says, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stands again. He looks around at everyone and says, "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

Everyone in the circle turns to look at the Ring. Out of the corner of his eye, Jakan can see Boromir looks disappointed.

Suddenly, one of the dwarves says gruffly, "What are we waiting for?" He stands, picks up his axe, then steps forward and swings it down on the Ring. A moment later, he goes flying back as his axe breaks. Jakan looks at the Ring, and sees the table around it has cracked, but the Ring doesn't even have a scratch on it.

Jakan is tempted to ask Elrond to wait a moment while he goes and grabs the Darksaber to see if that can do anything. But, before he can suggest it, Elrond speaks up and says, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There is dead silence for several moments. Finally, Boromir speaks and says, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful." As he says "Eye", he makes a circle with his hand to emphasize the word. Jakan gets the feeling he's not just talking about Sauron having really sharp eyesight.

Boromir continues, "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas again shoots to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli says harshly.

Boromir also gets to his feet as he angrily demands, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli shoots his feet, glaring right at Legolas as he shouts, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

The other elves shoot to their feet, shouting angrily at Gimli. The other dwarves leap to Gimli's defense as he shouts, "Never trust an elf!"

The entire council dissolves into a series of shouting matches. Gandalf joins the argument, and Boromir starts arguing with him. The only ones still seated are Aragorn, Elrond, Frodo, and Jakan.

Jakan stares at the growing mayhem with exasperation. He can't believe they're more concerned about petty grievances between races and ill-thought desires for aid that they're ignoring the true threat. At the same time, he can feel a growing unease coming from the Ring, and fears that the Ring is silently feeding the anger and ill feelings in the group.

Suddenly, Frodo stands up and says loudly, "I will take it."

Nobody else hears Frodo, except Elrond. Jakan, however, hears him clearly, and looks in amazement at this Hobbit. He had learned a bit about Hobbits, and Frodo in particular, from Elrond before the Council began. After everything he'd gone through to get the Ring to Rivendell, he was still willing to take the Ring to Mordor. This Hobbit was truly something to behold.

"I will take it!" Frodo says a little more loudly. This time, Gandalf, hears him clearly, and the others start to quiet down, not sure what they heard.

Frodo looks firmly around at the Council and says loudly, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone in the Council looks in amazement at Frodo. Frodo looks around at the Council and says, "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf steps towards Frodo as he says, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stands, looking straight at Frodo, and says, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He then walks up to Frodo and kneels in front of him. "You have my sword," he pledges.

A moment later, Legolas steps forward and pledges, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," Gimli adds as he steps forward to join the growing group.

The group, now 5 in number, stands together as Boromir takes a step forward. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council…then Gondor will see it done," he pledges before stepping forward to join them.

"Hey!" Jakan turns around chuckles a bit as he sees another Hobbit, who he vaguely remembers Gandalf telling him about beforehand, and remembers his name as Sam.

Sam runs up beside Frodo and says, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond smiles and says in an amused tone, "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too." Two more Hobbits come racing into the courtyard. Now, Elrond looks annoyed at realizing the Council he wanted to be secret is not so secret.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," one of the Hobbits says.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," the other Hobbit says.

Gandalf looks towards Elrond in amusement. The first of the two Hobbits to run up says, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looks at the group, now numbering 9. He is about to speak when Jakan stands. Ever since he read about Sauron, a feeling has been growing in him. Now, seeing Frodo's willingness to undertake this quest when there were possibly more capable candidates, has motivated him enough. For the first time in a while, Jakan feels a determination to set aside his mission to help others in need.

"Your selflessness is inspiring, Frodo. While the rest of my people may not be able to help, I, as their representative, say that Mandalore stands with you. So long as you bear this burden, I will fight to protect you," Jakan pledges.

Everyone in the council, save Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn, looks at Jakan in confusion, still not knowing who he is. But Jakan takes his place beside Gandalf and looks to Elrond, who looks over the group.

"10 companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond says.

"Right. Where are we going?" 'Pip' asks.

The rest of the Fellowship begins to chuckle and laugh. And for the first time in a while, Jakan finds himself laughing. It feels good to laugh again.

* * *

 **And there we go. I hope this chapter was pleasing to you.**

 **Jakan, I feel, will be very good friends with Aragorn. He'll also forge a bit of a bond with Boromir. On that note, please, please let me know if you would like to see Boromir live. I'm trying to figure out whether or not to save him, so give me your opinion.**

 **Next chapter will show the Fellowship starting out, and Jakan receiving a special gift. What will it be? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Fellowship Departs

**Hello, all! Back with the next chapter.**

 **Nothing else to say for now. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Fellowship Departs

Jakan slides his gloves on, then turns to his jetpack. He slides onto his back and secures it in position.

It's the day after the Council in Rivendell, very early in the morning. The sun is just barely coming up, and it's still relatively dark.

Jakan picks up his blaster pistols and spins them a bit before sliding them into their holsters. He slides his rifle on his back, then slides his small knife into its sheath. He then picks up the Darksaber and slides it into its position on the inside of his jetpack. He then picks up his helmet and ties its straps (he installed them the previous night) onto his belt. He then looks around, making sure he has everything, then moves around to gather up several remaining items.

Finally, he's ready. He glances out the window at the hills surrounding Rivendell. It's time to set out. He finds himself reflecting on the events of the last week. He went from being sent to Coruscant to steal from the Emperor's Treasury itself to crashing on an isolated planet and volunteering for a quest to defeat a local dark lord. It made him wonder what his future was going to be like.

Suddenly, he senses something behind him. He turns back, and sees Elrond standing in the doorway.

"Lord Elrond," Jakan says in greeting. Elrond nods respectfully before stepping into the room.

"I have something to give to you, Jakan," Elrond says.

Jakan raises an eyebrow. Then, Elrond holds out, in both hands, a sheathed sword. It's hilt is somewhat curved. And, based on the sheath's shape, the blade looks somewhat like that of the Darksaber, with the tip somewhat curved out at the end.

"What is this?" Jakan asks.

"This is my sword. Hadhafang. I wish you to take it," Elrond says.

Jakan looks at him before slowly taking it. After a moment, he grips the hilt and quickly unsheaths the sword.

His eyes widen a bit. The sword is beautiful. He never thought he would ever be able to accurately describe any weapon as such, but to him, there is no better description. And, moreover, it feels right in his hand. Perhaps because it's somewhat similar in shape to the Darksaber.

After a moment, Jakan looks at Elrond and asks, "Why are you giving me this?"

Elrond looks at him seriously. "I know you have the Darksaber. But, I worry for you. Many you meet will take that as a sign you may be a servant of Sauron, for they will view it as a weapon of darkness. In that event, also possessing an Elven blade may soften such an opinion. I believe it will also be useful for you to have a second weapon, as I remember you telling me that the weapons you call blasters can only fire a certain number of times. Whether you have need for it or not, I am giving this sword to you," Elrond says.

Jakan looks back at the blade, admiring it. After a few moments, he recognizes the sound thinking of this. He also realizes a second advantage. In the off chance that the Emperor has spies on this world, or has the means to find this world, the less he uses the Darksaber, the less chance he has of being discovered, or alerting the Empire to the existence of Arda if they don't already know of it.

Jakan returns Hadhafang to its sheath, then attaches the sheath to his belt. It fits nicely against his waist. He looks back at Elrond and nods respectfully. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. I will see that your gift is well used."

Elrond nods, then says, "I have another gift for you. But first, my reason for doing so. I have been given the gift of foresight. At times, I am able to discern the future. I have been able to see that in your journey here in Middle-Earth, you will encounter a great enemy. One beyond your ability to fight right now. For that reason, I give you this."

Elrond reaches to his right hand with his left and pulls something away from it. He then holds out his hand to Jakan, revealing a ring in his palm. A gold ring set with a blue stone.

Jakan looks at Elrond in confusion. Elrond looks right into Jakan's eyes before he says, "This is Vilya. The Ring of Air. The greatest of the Three Elven Rings. And now, I give it to you."

Jakan is stunned, and his eyes go wide. "You are giving me one of the Elven Rings of Power?" he asks in stunned amazement.

Elrond nods. "Yes. I foresee that you will need it in order to face the great challenge that lies ahead of you. Use it wisely. Use it only when absolutely necessary. I promise you, you will know when the time has come to use its power," he says.

Jakan looks stunned, not sure what to do. Then, he slowly removes his left glove, before reaching out and slowly taking Vilya. He slides the ring slowly onto his left ring finger. As it slides onto his finger, he feels an amazing feeling sweep over him. Almost as if he's being filled with light.

He looks at Elrond and nods respectfully. "Thank you for your very generous gifts, Lord Elrond," Jakan says.

Elrond nods in return. Then, he says, "Come. The Fellowship will soon be departing." Jakan nods, and the two leave the room.

* * *

(An hour later)

Jakan stands with the rest of the Fellowship as they face Elrond and representatives from Rivendell.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. And you that travel with him- no oath, nor bond, is laid to go further than you will. Farwell, hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond says to farewell the Fellowship.

Several members of the Fellowship nods respectfully towards Elrond. Then Gandalf announces, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer."

Frodo slowly turns to the Fellowship, looking in the eyes of each of these people who have sworn to go with him and protect him. Then, slowly, but speeding up as he goes, he walks out of the gate, and out of Rivendell.

The Fellowship follows him out. Jakan walks alongside Gandalf, right behind Frodo. As they walk out, Frodo whispers, "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf says simply, and the Fellowship turns down the left fork ahead.

The Fellowship climbs into the hills surrounding Rivendell. As they reach the highest point of the hills, Jakan pauses for a moment and looks back at the peaceful Elven settlement. Hopefully, one day, he will return.

Then, he turns back to the path, and looks out ahead of them, at the vast hills and plains ahead of them, and the peaks of the Misty Mountains in the distance.

Jakan smiles to himself a bit. The greatest adventure of his life has begun.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope this was a good chapter.**

 **I wanted to address Elrond's gifts. First, Hadhafang. I think the main reason is what Elrond said. So that people don't automatically assume Jakan is a servant of darkness based on the Darksaber. Plus, I just like the thought of it.**

 **Then, there's Vilya. I originally wasn't going to do that when I first started planning this story. But, as I went on, and I came up with certain things I wanted to do in this story, I came up with the idea of Jakan receiving either Vilya or Narya. I settled with Vilya. And yes, I have a specific reason for this. There will come a moment when Jakan feels it necessary to use Vilya. How and for what reason, I won't say. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Until next time, please, please review. I won't update again unless I've received at least 3 more reviews.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5- No Safe Paths

**Alright, guys. I am back.**

 **I hope you guys have been well. And finally, I'm back with another chapter. I don't have any pre-chapter banter, so let's get to it.**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire** : I do that so I can gauge how much people really want me to continue a story.

* * *

Chapter 5- No Safe Paths

Jakan sighs as he leans back against a boulder. The company has reached the Misty Mountains, and is heading south towards a mountain pass called the Gap of Rohan. Apparently, once through the Gap, they'll have a good path to Mordor.

The Fellowship has stopped for some rest among some boulders. Most of the Fellowship is sitting on the various rocks and boulders, while Boromir has taken to giving some sword training to Merry and Pippin.

As Jakan is twirling one of his blaster pistols, just thinking, he suddenly hears Sam's voice ask, "Mr. Jakan, can I ask you something?"

Jakan looks up at Sam, who has sat down on a small rock next to him. Jakan smiles a bit and says, "Of course, Sam. Ask away."

"You said you're a Mandalorian. What's a Mandalorian?" Sam asks.

Jakan smiles a bit. "Well, I think that is something I should tell everyone. Why don't we gather everyone up before I answer your question?"

Sam nods. Jakan stands up and walks to where everyone can hear him. "Hey, everyone. I have something I want to tell you all. I think it's time I explain who I am," he calls out.

Everyone hears him, and move closer so they can hear him better. Jakan looks around, and once he sees that he has everyone's attention, he begins telling his story.

"Sam asked me what a Mandalorian is. Well, it can mean two things. The most basic meaning is that a Mandalorian is an inhabitant of the world of Mandalore," Jakan explains.

"Wait, world?" Pippin asks curiously.

"Yes. This world that Middle-Earth is part of is just one of many. There are many thousands of other worlds, all in the vast expanse known as space, very far from each other. Your world is just one out of millions of worlds and stars that make up the galaxy. One of those other worlds is Mandalore. My homeworld," Jakan explains.

Everyone, save Gandalf and Aragorn, looks amazed at this. Jakan continues his explanation, "There is another meaning to the word Mandalorian. Throughout its history, the world of Mandalore has had a very warrior-like culture. It's elite warriors were known as Mandalorian warriors, though sometimes they were simply referred to as simply Mandalorians. They wore special battle armor, and were known as some of the greatest warriors in the galaxy. For millennia, the Mandalorians have been revered and feared as great warriors."

Jakan pauses, then says, "For much of their history, the warriors of Mandalore have been enemies of the Jedi, an organization dedicated to keeping peace in the galaxy. However, not long ago, an Empire, ruled by the evil Sith, took over the galaxy. The remaining Mandalorians, including myself, divided into two groups. One group sided with the Empire, and became known to some as the Dark Mandalorians. But the other became the Alliance of Free Mandalorians, sometimes called the Light Mandalorians. And they are dedicated to stopping the Empire and the Dark Mandalorians. I am one of the Light Mandalorians."

"I was sent on a raiding mission deep into the heart of the Empire to steal something from the Emperor. During my escape, I was cornered, and in desperation, I made what is called a hyperspace jump, which can take across unfathomably great distances. And that jump brought me here, though it damaged my ship beyond repair. Therefore, I cannot return to Mandalore right now," Jakan finishes.

The Fellowship looks awed by everything. After a moment, Gimli asks curiously, "What were you sent to steal?"

Jakan grins a bit. He reaches up and pulls the Darksaber's hilt off his jetpack and holds it out so the Fellowship can see it. "This is the Darksaber. It belonged to the Mandalorians for a long time, before it was stolen by the Emperor. I was sent to steal it back," Jakan says.

"But, it doesn't like anything special," Merry protests.

Jakan smiles a bit before holding the hilt up and activating the blade. As the pure black blade of the Darksaber springs out of the hilt, everyone jumps back, staring in amazement at the weapon.

"The blade of the Darksaber is pure energy. And it can cut through anything. Whether flesh, bone, stone, or metal," Jakan says as he twirls the Darksaber around a bit before deactivating it and returning it to its place.

All the Fellowship are staring at him in awe. Finally, Boromir stands and draws his sword. "You claim to be a great warrior. Perhaps you would like to test that claim?" he asks.

Jakan grins a little. He reaches down and unsheaths Hadhafang. He then takes a few steps forward, so that he and Boromir have sufficient distance between them and anyone else.

Jakan settles into a battle stance, holding Hadhafang at his side. He and Boromir stare at each other, waiting for the right moment. Then, Jakan spots Boromir shifting his weight, and strikes.

He leaps forward, lifting Hadhafang before slashing at Boromir's side. Boromir easily manages to block the strike, but Jakan spins around, slashing at Boromir's other side. Boromir manages to block the strike, then pushes back with his sword, forcing Jakan back.

Jakan jumps back, regaining his balance. Boromir decides now if the best time to strike, and rushes Jakan, stabbing right at Jakan's chest. Jakan delfects the blow with Hadhafang, then ducks under Boromir's guard, spins around, and brings Hadhafang up to Boromir's throat.

Boromir just stands there, stunned at how quickly Jakan beat him. Jakan smiles and says, "I think I've shown you how good a warrior I am." He then steps back and lowers Hadhafang.

Boromir nods. "I apologize for any doubts I had about you," he says, truly meaning it. He then extends his free hand, and Jakan takes it with a grin and a firm handshake.

"That was amazing!" Pippin cries out. Jakan smiles at Pippin.

The group soon dissolves back into what I had been. Pippin and Merry return to their sword training with Boromir, and Jakan ends up sitting down with Aragorn.

Gimli, who has been quiet for a little while turns to Gandalf and says, "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

He looks eager at the possibility. Gandalf, however, looks grave. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gimli looks disappointed.

Jakan is about to turn towards Gandalf to ask about these mines, having heard that exchange, but Boromir accidently cuts Pippin's finger a bit. Pippin cries out in pain. Boromir hastily says, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Pippin suddenly kicks Boromir in the shins, causing Boromir to cry out in pain. Pippin and Merry then jump on Boromir and tackle him with a cry of "For the Shire!"

Boromir laughs merrily as he plays along. Aragorn smiles too, but soon gets up and says, "Gentlemen, that's enough." He walks up to pull Merry and Pippin off of Boromir, only for them to reach back and yank Aragorn's legs out from under him, causing him to fall right on his back.

Jakan chuckles to himself. Then, off to the side, he hears someone ask, "What's that?"

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli says dismissively.

Jakan turns to the left, and sees a dark shape in the sky. A slight chill runs through him as he voices his observation, "It's moving fast…and against the wind. That's no cloud."

A moment later, Legolas cries out, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" orders Aragorn. Jakan leaps to his feet, hoists Merry and Pippin to their feet and hurries them to a space under a boulder where they can hide. He then runs for a clump of bushes and dives into the midst of them, his green armor camouflaging nicely against the bushes.

Moments later, massive swarm of black birds flies right over the Fellowship's hiding places. Jakan looks up through the branches at the birds. Something just seems off about these birds.

After a minute, the birds fly away. It takes the Fellowship a few more moments before they emerge from their hiding spots.

"The passage south is being watched," Gandalf observes. Jakan stares after the birds. With that statement from Gandalf, he knows those birds were spies. And he's sure that their enemies will be bound to have more spies.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf declares, turning to the mountains, and looking in particular at a vast snow-covered peak. Jakan looks up at the mountain and sighs. One thing he doesn't like is the cold.

 _This ain't gonna be good_ , he thinks to himself.

* * *

Jakan sighs as he trudges through the snow. They are only part of the way up to the highest point of the pass, and yet the snow is already a little past his knees.

Jakan is bringing up the rear of the group with Aragorn. As he trudges through the snow, Aragorn looks at him and smiles knowingly. "You don't like the snow, do you, Jakan?"

Jakan chuckles in spite of himself. "No, I don't. We don't get snow on Mandalore. Only once in my life have I ever seen snow. Even without snow, I hate the cold. My armor does a lot of stuff, but it doesn't guard too well against cold," he replies. Aragorn chuckles a bit.

A noise up ahead draws their attention. Turning to look ahead, they see Frodo has lost his balance and is tumbling back through the snow. Jakan leaps through the snow and catches Frodo before he can fall any further.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" Jakan asks as Aragorn hurries up to them. Frodo starts to nod, then freezes. He clutches at his neck, and in a moment, Jakan realizes the Ring must have fallen off his neck.

Jakan looks up, trying to spot the Ring. After a few moments, he does. Right as Boromir picks it up.

He's too far away for Jakan to accurately hear what he's saying. But the way that Boromir is looking at the Ring has him feeling uneasy. His free hand slowly moved to one of his blasters, flipping it over to stun mode, and gripping its handle, ready to draw it in a moment if Boromir tries anything. He doesn't want to do anything to the man he feels he's starting to develop a friendship with, but he will if necessary

"Boromir!" Aragorn calls out sharply to get Boromir's attention. Once Boromir looks at him, Aragorn says sternly, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir looks back at the Ring for a moment before he slowly walks towards Frodo. He says in a low voice, "As you wish," as he holds the Ring out. Frodo snatches it back, and Boromir says with a nervous chuckle, "I care not."

"There are a few awkward moments before Boromir chuckles and ruffles Frodo's hair before turning to resume hiking. As he does, Jakan lets go of his blaster, and at the same time sees Aragorn letting go of the hilt of his sword.

Jakan stares warily after Boromir. He feels that the man is a good man at heart, but that the Ring has a strong influence over him. Even though he wants to trust Boromir, he knows he'll have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Hours after the incident on the slope, Jakan groans to himself as he trudges through snow that is waist-deep. The Fellowship is traversing a very dangerous path right on the edge of the peak, as a blizzard swirls around them.

Legolas walks by, and Jakan growls with jealousy. Thanks to his Elven traits, Legolas is hardly affected by the cold, and is walking on top of the snow, making Jakan very jealous.

As Jakan forges ahead, it feels as though the blizzard is getting fiercer. And it almost sounds like the wind is speaking.

Suddenly, Legolas calls out, "There is a fell voice on the air." And Jakan realizes he wasn't imagining it.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellows over the howling wind. And at that moment, several rocks crumble away from the peak and fall down towards them, barely missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouts to Gandalf.

"No!" Gandalf emphatically returns before he begins chanting in a language unrecognizable to Jakan, trying to counteract Saruman.

For almost half a minute, Gandalf fiercely tries to stop Saruman's spell. But Jakan can tell it's not working. Then, a lightning bolt hits right above them, sending a cascade of snow and rock down towards them.

The Fellowship presses itself against the mountainside. Jakan grabs Gandalf and pulls him back, right before snow covers the Fellowship.

It takes a few seconds before the Fellowship is able to break out from under the snow. Jakan is shivering, and whispers to himself, "If I ever get off this planet, I swear I'm moving to Tatooine."

Boromir is the first to speak up. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to isengard!" Aragorn protests.

Gimli pipes up. "If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

"Gandalf, at this point, I agree with Gimli!" Jakan adds.

Gandalf stands there, conflicted, before he says, "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Jakan turns to look at Frodo, who looks conflicted. After a moment, Boromir again speaks up and shouts, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Merry and Pippin are indeed shivering looking extremely cold.

"Frodo?" Gandalf prompts.

After a moment, Frodo looks at Gandalf and announces, "We will go through the mines!"

Gandalf's expression looks grave. "So be it," he says in a low voice.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I hope this was a good chapter. Next chapter will go right up through the battle with the Watcher and the Fellowship's entrance into Moria.**

 **As some of you may have guessed, Boromir is going to be one of Jakan's best friends in the Fellowship.**

 **The Fellowship has finally seen the Darksaber. However, they may not see it again for a while.**

 **Until next time, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6- Into Moria

**Hello, everybody. I am back with yet another chapter.**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to get this long. I have been focusing more on my Harry Potter WWIII story, and my Marvel/DC series. But, I will try and remember to keep updating this story.**

 **I'm glad that the people reading this story seem to be enjoying it so far. And I'm sure you're going to start enjoying it more, as it's about to get to the good part.**

 **Alright. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Into Moria

Jakan groans to himself as he forges ahead through the snow. The Fellowship has been climbing down from Caradhras for hours. At last, they're almost out of the snow.

"Ugh. I can't wait to be off this mountain," he says to nobody in particular.

"Not a fan of the cold?" Boromir asks as he comes up beside Jakan.

"No, not at all," Jakan says.

Boromir chuckles a little bit. Jakan looks at him. He still feels concerned for Boromir after the incident on the slope just hours before. He's been worried about the effect that the ring is having on the man he's started to become friends with.

Finally, he decides to just bring it up with Boromir. He looks right at Boromir and asks, "Are you okay, Boromir? You seem a little…distracted."

Boromir looks at Jakan, then turns away. "I am fine," he says dismissively.

"Hmm. That's a little weird. Because I have these things called eyes. And thanks to them, I think you're not fine," Jakan responds.

Boromir looks at him sharply. "I am fine," he says a little harshly. His expression then softens before he continues, "I am simply…worried for my homeland. I fear they cannot stand much longer, and that they cannot last as well without me there to lead them in this time of war."

Jakan slowly nods. "I understand that. I have felt the same thing. But you can't let that discourage you, Boromir. You need to stay strong," he says firmly. Boromir nods in return, Jakan's words providing some reassurance to the Gondorian.

* * *

(Hours later)

Jakan grunts a little bit as he leaps up on top of boulder, examining the surrounding terrain. The Fellowship had finished the descent from Caradhras some time ago, and are now heading across the rocky landscape near the entrance to Moria.

"How much further?" Jakan calls out as he leaps back down from the boulder.

"Not much further," Gandalf responds.

Sure enough, only moments later, Gimli gasps and says, "The Walls of Moria."

Jakan looks up ahead, and sees a sharp cliff wall up ahead. He grins a little bit.

The Fellowship makes their way to the entrance of Moria. It's not until after sunset that the Fellowship finally gets to where the doors are.

"Where are the doors?" Jakan asks Gandalf.

"Well, my friend. The thing about dwarf doors are that they are invisible when closed. Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf explains to Jakan.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Legolas asks rhetorically, earning a disgruntled growl from Gimli.

Gandalf leads them along the cliff face until he stops in a certain spot. Jakan is close enough to hear Gandalf whisper, "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He runs his hand over the stone before looking up to the sky, right as the moon comes out from behind some clouds.

Jakan looks at the cliff face as the moonlight shines down on it. As it does, glowing white lines spread across the stone, revealing the outline of large doors, and elegant runes. Jakan examines it, but doesn't recognize the runes.

"Are these Dwarvish runes?" he asks.

"They are Elvish, actually, Jakan. They read, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter,'" Gandalf responds.

"What does that mean?" Merry asks curiously.

"Well, it is quite simple. If you are a friend, then you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf says cheerfully. He then sets the end of his staff against the doors and loudly says several Elvish words. Jakan waits for the doors open. But they don't.

The Fellowship feels a little confused about this. After a moment, before raises both arms and loudly says several more Elvish words. Unfortunately, there is still no response from the doors.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin says, stating the obvious.

Gandalf looks a little discouraged. He pushes against the doors as hard as he can, but with no response.

After a moment, Pippin asks, "What are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took. And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed some time from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf says in irritation.

Jakan steps forward and draws the Darksaber. "I may be able to cut a way in using the Darksaber," he suggests.

"I doubt it, Jakan. There are powerful enchantments on these doors, and the rock itself is very thick. Even if you could, it would take forever before you could manage to create an opening large enough. We would be better off just waiting for me to try and figure out the password," Gandalf says.

Jakan nods and returns the Darksaber to its spot, and sits down with the rest of the Fellowship to prepare for a long night of waiting.

* * *

Hours have passed, and nothing has happened. Jakan fell asleep soon after sitting down to wait, and woke up just a few minutes ago. Gandalf has not made any progress in deciphering the password, and most of the Fellowship is just trying to pass the time.

Jakan stands up and walks up to the door, thinking that maybe his time would be better spent trying to decipher the password. He's been recognized as one of the best codebreakers among the Light Mandalorians, and feels that he might be able to figure it out. He examines every inch of the design of the door, while reviewing the words Gandalf translated. As he thinks, he wonders if the dwarves of Moria could've forseen allies arriving without knowing the password. Could they have prepared a way for them to still get in?

"Is it possible that the password could be implied in the inscription?" he asks out loud, voicing his theory as to how they may have done so.

A lightbulb seems to go off in Frodo's head at that, and he stands up too. He looks at the doors for a moment, then says, "It's a riddle. 'Speak, friend, and enter.' What the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf replies. And at that word, there is a loud grinding noise as the doors swing open. The Fellowship all get to their feet, eager to keep going.

Gandalf leads the way into Moria. Gimli, who has walked up by Jakan, says, "Soon, my friends, you shall enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone."

As Gimli is saying this, Gandalf is trying to light up the end of his staff to give them a light source. At the same time, Jakan has a growing bad feeling. Something just seems off about this place.

Gimli continues talking. "This is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!" he says loudly, ending with a tone that suggests he can't believe people would call this place a mine.

As he says this, Gandalf's staff illuminates, and the entrance to Moria is fully illuminated, giving everybody a good view into the mines. And the sight is chilling. Boromir sums it up in horror, "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

Gimli stops short, realizing that it's true. Everyone looks around, seeing dozens of old skeletons lying on the ground. Gimli runs up to one with a low, "No!" He examines, and to his horror, recognizes the crest on the helm as that of a distant kin.

"NO!" he cries out. Jakan feels for him, but knows they have bigger things to worry about it. He bends down to examine one of the skeletons next to him. It looks taller than a dwarf, but the bones, and especially the skull, look deformed.

Legolas bends down and rips an arrow out of a skeleton. After looking at it for a second, he announces the identity of the culprits to this massacre. "Goblins!"

Everyone hurries to draw their weapons. Just from Legolas' tone of voice, Jakan knows that these goblins must be very bad news.

Boromir, while looking firmly ahead to watch for any goblins, says, in an almost smug tone, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." He pauses for a moment, then says, "Now, get out of here! Get out!"

Jakan starts to shuffle back, ready to follow Boromir's idea. The Gap of Rohan has to be better than this place. But none of the Fellowship, including Jakan, knows that just as deadly an enemy is right behind them. An ancient creature had made its home in the water outside the entrance to Moria, and many had long forgotten about it. And thanks to Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the water, it had noticed them.

As Frodo and the other hobbits hurry to back out, a large tentacle lashes out and wraps around Frodo's ankle, dragging him off his feet and out of Moria.

"Sam!" Frodo cries out. Sam looks terrified, and yells out, "Strider!" That yell draws Aragorn's attention, and the rest of the Fellowship.

Jakan turns and sees the tentacle dragging Frodo out of Moria. As he does, Sam takes several swings at the tentacle with his sword. It doesn't cut through it, but it gets the tentacle's owner to let go. Then, just a moment later, a huge mass of tentacles surges out of the water, knocking over Sam, Pippin, and Merry, grabbing Frodo, and lifting him into the air.

Jakan reaches down and whips Hadhafang out of its sheath and sprints out of the caves as Legolas fires an arrow into the tentacle holding Frodo, which doesn't do much.

Along with Aragorn and Boromir, Jakan leaps into the water among the mass of tentacles, and the three begin using their swords to hack down tentacles, trying to get to Frodo. The creature tries to fend them off, but with three of them, it can't keep up too well.

Jakan sees the creature's massive head surface. Knowing it's going to try and eat Frodo, Jakan activates his jetpack and soars into the air. With two quick swipes of Hadhafang, he cuts through the tentacles holding Frodo and snatches the Hobbit out of the air."

"Into the mines!" Gandalf bellows as Jakan flies back to the doors with Frodo, setting down gently and releasing the Hobbit. Aragorn and Boromir race back to the doors, with Legolas firing an arrow into the monster's face to distract it.

Aragorn and Boromir are able to get back into Moria just in time. Angered at being denied a meal, the monster surges out of the water, and in a fury, smashes the Doors of Durin. The doors collapse, and rock from above them falls down on top of them, blocking off the entrance.

As the dust settles, Jakan looks back and pulls out a grenade. "I might be able to blast our way back out with this," he suggests to the Fellowship.

"No offence, Mr. Jakan, but I don't ever want to go near that thing again," Sam says quickly, a sentiment shared by the rest of the Fellowship. Jakan quickly replaces the grenade on his belt.

Gandalf relights his staff and says, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." The Fellowship slowly follows him into Moria.

As Jakan follows Gandalf, he shakes his head the tiniest bit and thinks to himself, _What have I gotten myself into_?

* * *

 **And, there we go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again, I'm sorry it took me a month and a half to get this up. I promise it will not take this long to get the next chapter up.**

 **Alright. Until next time, please review, and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7- Drums in the Deep

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

 **I am sorry it took me so long. I have been so focused on my Arrowverse/MCU crossovers I have unfortunately neglected this story. I will try and be better about updating this.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Drums in the Deep

Jakan trudges along as he follows right behind Gandalf as the Fellowship treks through Moria. It's already been over a day since they entered Moria. By now, Jakan is getting rather tired of marching through the darkness, and the feeling that there is something wrong with this place has been nagging him since shortly after entering Moria.

Yet, at the same time, he finds himself impressed by Moria. It is clearly not a mine like he's used to. It seems to be a mix between a series of mines and small settlements. Not only that, but it's far beyond the size of any mine he's ever seen. Gandalf said right after entering Moria that it would take 4 days to reach the other side.

"Something about this place unnerves me," Jakan whispers to Gandalf.

"I know. Trust that feeling," Gandalf replies, which does nothing to raise Jakan's spirits.

They continue their path forward, and soon find themselves following a narrow path alongside a massive mine shaft. As they walk, Jakan looks at the walls of stone and sees veins of a silver looking material running through the rock.

"Gandalf, if I may ask, what did the dwarves mine here?" he asks.

Gandalf turns and looks at Jakan for a moment before looking down into the mine shaft. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels. But mithril," he says. He then causes the tip of his staff to glow brightly, illuminating the entire chamber.

Everyone in the Fellowship looks over the edge, and Jakan is amazed. The shaft is wider than he thought, and extends so deep into the earth that he can't see the bottom. He begins to wonder just how deep it is.

"They must have been mining here for thousands of years to have dug this so deep," he mutters to himself.

"Indeed, Jakan. Moria is the oldest Dwarven settlement in Middle-Earth," Gandalf responds.

Jakan waits for a moment before he asks, "And what exactly is mithril? I've never heard of it."

"Mithril, my Mandalorian friend, is the rarest metal in Middle-Earth. It is tougher than even dragon scales. Armor forged from mithril can withstand a blow from any weapon. And it is more valuable than anything else in this world," Gandalf replies. He pauses for a moment, then says, "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that a great Dwarven king named Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" GImli exclaims.

"Yes. I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf says. Jakan feels a little impressed that something could be worth so much.

The Fellowship presses on, feeling anxious to get out of Moria.

(Day and a half later)

Near the end of the Fellowship's third day travelling through Moria, they arrive at a crossroads, with three doors before them. Gandalf stops short at the sight. He looks between the three doors for a few moments, then says in a low voice, "I have no memory of this place."

The message is conveyed down the line, and the Fellowship settles in to wait, trying to get comfortable among the rocks while Gandalf sits on a piece of rubble and ponders, trying to recall the right path forward.

For hours, the Fellowship remains at the crossroads, trying to get in some rest while Gandalf tries to remember. Jakan is able to get a few hours of much needed sleep. However, the chill brought on by the atmosphere in Moria prevents him from sleeping for too long.

Boromir walks over and sits down beside Jakan. After a few moments, Boromir asks, "Tell me more of your homeworld, Jakan."

Jakan looks at Boromir and smiles a bit. "Mandalore was once a fertile world. Full of all manner of life. Unfortunately, my people's ancient warrior nature brought about consequences for Mandalore. The many wars against foreign enemies, and several civil wars and power struggles amongst the Mandalorians, eventually reduced Mandalore to a wasteland. There is virtually no life left on Mandalore, save in our cities. And even our cities have to be built in such a way to support life within them. It is hot and barren across Mandalore, hence my dislike of the cold and snow that you saw on Caradhras. It's population has also declined much in recent years. Over the last few decades, famines, civil war, and the rise of the Empire has brought Mandalore's population down to just 4 million. Just a fraction of what it used to be but a few decades ago."

Boromir looks astonished at that last part, as not even Gondor has that many inhabitants. Then again, this is the population of a whole planet. Not just a country.

"Do you enjoy living on Mandalore?" Boromir asks.

"Not really," Jakan admits, "You can just feel the sorrow and death from over the millenia. And the endless wastelands can be depressing. I've tried to spend as much of my time as possible on other worlds. It's much more cheerful."

Boromir nods in understanding. Then, Jakan asks, "Tell me about your home. Tell me about Gondor."

A proud smile comes over Boromir's face. "There is much I could tell you of Gondor, Jakan. It is a beautiful land. It encompasses all land south of the White Mountains, all the way to the border with Mordor. My city, Minas Tirith, lies in the foothills of the White Mountains. And it is truly a sight to behold. I hope that we can make our way there so that you can see it for yourself," he says proudly.

"And you said you are the Commander in Chief of its army?" Jakan asks.

"Yes, I am. And as I said at the Council of Elrond, my father is the Steward of Gondor, so I am the heir to that position," Boromir says.

"I'm still confused about that. What exactly is the position of Steward?" Jakan asks.

"Many generations ago, Gondor's last king fell, and the line of kings was broken. When that occurred, the Steward of Gondor, the caretaker of the throne, took over the rule of Gondor until such a time as a true heir to the throne should return to claim it," Boromir explains.

Jakan nods, still not entirely understanding, but accepting Boromir's explanation. He sits there for a moment before he remembers one of the arguments at the Council of Elrond surrounding Aragorn being Isildur's heir. He is about to ask Boromir about this when suddenly Gandalf cries, "Oh. It's that way!"

All the Fellowship quickly gets to their feet as Merry pipes up, "He's remembered!"

Gandalf walks up to the entrance to the corridor he has indicated and says, "No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Jakan rolls his eyes, not sure that's the best philosophy to follow, but not about to argue. So, he follows the rest of the Fellowship after Gandalf.

The Fellowship walks down through the corridor, which soon emerges into a large open space. Gandalf looks around and says, "Let us risk a little more light." He then lights up the end of his staff and raises it so everyone can see better. As he does, he announces, "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Jakan's eyes widen, and his mouth falls open a bit in shock. Massive stone columns raise almost out of sight overhead, and great stone arches arc between them. All around are the remnants of a massive city, carved into the heart of the mountain.

"Well, there's an eye opener, make no mistake," Sam says.

"I couldn't agree more," Jakan says in a low voice, his breath taken away. In all his years of travelling the galaxy, he has never seen something like this. Even the Imperial Palace's architecture didn't amaze him like this.

As the Fellowship walks slowly through the hall, a small room off to the right catches Gimli's attention. He stops for a moment, then starts running over to the room. Gandalf calls after him, but the dwarf doesn't stop. He runs into the room, and stops in front of a white marble tomb.

Gimli looks at the tomb for a moment before he falls to his knees. "No. No!" Gimli cries mournfully. The rest of the Fellowship files into the room, and Gandalf walks up to read the inscription on the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf reads. He then bows his head a bit before muttering, "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

The Fellowship remains quiet, wanting to be respectful to the fallen dwarves, and give Gimli a few moments to mourn his fallen kin. As Jakan looks around, he sees that the battle that presumably began at the Doors of Durin continued here. Goblin and Dwarf skeletons fill the room.

As Jakan grows uneasy, Gandalf notices a large book held in the arms of one of the fallen dwarves. He picks it up and opens it, then examines the last few pages. As he does, Legolas mutters, "We must move on. We should not linger."

Right then, Gandalf begins to read, "They have taken the bridge and the Second Hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums...in the deep." He looks up at the Fellowship, a chill washing over all of them.

Gandalf turns the page to the final page, which has some hastily written lines. He continues, "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." He then looks down at the final line, hastily scribbled, then looks up at the Fellowship as he announces what it says, "They are coming!"

Throughout this reading, Pippin, who is holding Gandalf's staff and hat, has been looking around. His attention was grabbed by a dwarf skeleton, sitting on the edge of a well, with a bucket attached to the skeleton. An arrow is lodged in its rib cage. As Gandalf finishes reading, Pippin, out of curiosity, reaches out and touches the arrow's fletching, causing the skeleton's head to fall off and fall down the well. The banging caused the skull draws everyone's attention. The skeleton, seeming to want to remain with its head, falls into the well as well, dragging the chain and eventually the bucket with it. The banging and clanging of the skeleton falling seem to echo far louder than is natural. Finally, they come to final landing with a loud crash. The echo takes several seconds to die down.

The Fellowship looks around nervously, anxiety filling them. After a few moments of silence, the nervousness starts to clear, and Boromir breathes a sigh of relief.

Gandalf firmly shuts the book and snaps at Pippin, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!", snatching his hat and staff back as he does.

Pippin looks down in shame. That is, until a low boom echoes up from the well.

Gandalf slowly turns to face Pippin, fear written on his face. Pippin also looks back at the well, as the booms continue to sound, now coming more rapidly, and growing in volume. In addition, the sound of inhuman screeching begins to sound, echoing throughout the caverns and halls.

The Fellowship looks around. Jakan, grim faced, surmises, "Drums in the deep."

Right then, Sam cries, "Mr. Frodo!" Frodo reaches down and draws his sword, Sting. The blade is glowing bright blue.

Right then, a fresh round of shrieks hit their ears. Legolas, also with a grave face, confirms the identity of their source.

"Orcs!"

Boromir races over the door. He looks out, then has to pull his head back to avoid two arrows shot at his head. The arrows bury themselves in the rotting timbers.

Jakan races up to Boromir out of concern for his friend and helps him shut the door. Boromir looks at Jakan, and in a tone more calm than he feels, announces, "They have a cave troll."

Legolas and Aragorn throw a far weapons to them, and Boromir and Jakan use them to try and blockade the door to keep the Orcs out for a little bit longer. They then hurry back to the rest of the Fellowship, which have drawn their weapons. Legolas and Aragorn both have their bows aimed at the door, ready to shoot.

Jakan looks firmly towards the gate, then takes his helmet and slides it onto his head. He then swiftly draws Hadhafang from its sheath and settles into a fighting stance. He decides to keep his blasters in reserve until he really needs them.

Outside the room, Orcs have begun pounding on the door, trying to get in. In a few spots, small openings begin to open in the wood. Legolas, seeing one of the opening has gotten large enough, releases his arrow. It flies through the opening, and the Fellowship can hear the death screech of an Orc from the other side. Aragorn releases an arrow a moment later, and a second Orc screeches.

Just moments later, the doors are smashed in. Legolas and Aragorn each release another arrow, and two more Orcs collapse.

As the Orcs close in, Jakan is able to get his first look at the Orcs. They are absolutely hideous creatures. Their skin is varying shades of black, mottled green, or gray. Their armor is shoddily made, and their weapons are of a poor quality. Their eyes are very large, a sign of them being underground dwellers.

Jakan doesn't have time to really digest the Orcs' appearance. They are closing in fast. With a loud cry, and a twirl of Hadhafang, Jakan leaps into battle.

The chamber is filled with the sounds of combat as the two sides clash. On the far left side of the group, Jakan slashes out with Hadhafang, cleaving two Orcs' heads from their bodies. The elven sword seems to gleam as it tastes Orc blood for the first time in decades.

Jakan slashes and hacks at all of the Orcs in their path. Their armor is not only of poor make, but has several fatal gaps or weaknesses. Jakan aims for those weak spots, dealing death with every stroke.

Several Orcs rush at Jakan with axes. He leaps into the air, and over their heads, removing said heads with Hadhafang as he goes. He lands and grabs one of their axes. Seeing several Orcs approaching Gandalf, he throws the axe, which kills two of them. Gandalf is able to easily deal with the other two.

A group of about six Orcs tries to box Jakan in. He backs up towards the wall, deflecting their blows with Hadhafang. The Orcs recklessly tyr and strike at Jakan, but he easily parries their blows. Their recklessness leaves them open, and gives Jakan the opportunity to kill them one by one.

As he kills the last on, he hears a rumbling from outside. He looks to the door, right as the Cave Troll that Boromir mentioned smashes through the door, holding a large hammer, bellowing in anger.

Jakan sighs as he looks at the troll before muttering, "Oh, come on."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hahaha.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will finish up the fight in/escape from Moria. Until I get that up, review, and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8- Shadow and Flame

**Hey, everybody. I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I've been so focused on some of my other stories, mainly my Arrowverse-MCU stories, and I kind of lost interest in this story for a long time. Then, after finishing the Mandalorian TV show I decided to start working on this story again.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Shadow and Flame

The cave troll bellows loudly as it stomps into the chamber. Legolas, reacting quickly, fires an arrow into its shoulder, but it affects the troll about as much as a bee sting.

The troll raises his hammer, ready to bring it down on Sam. Jakan reacts quickly, raising his right arm and shooting a quick jet of fire from his right vambrace at the troll, who roars in anger.

Deciding it's time to use it, Jakan reaches back and draws the Darksaber from his jetpack, activating it as he flies up using his jetpack. Coming down towards the troll, Jakan brings the Darksaber down on the troll's hammer, severing the head of it from the shaft.

The troll looks at the now useless staff in confusion for a few moments as Jakan returns the Darksaber to his jetpack, not wanting to use it for too long. Then, the troll turns to Jakan and roars angrily.

Jakan quickly draws his two blaster pistols and fires several shots at the troll. The bolts strike the troll's skin, but only slightly scorch him. The troll tries swiping the broken shaft of its hammer at Jakan, who leaps back firing more shots from his blasters.

Then, several Orcs run up to him. Jakan guns two of them down, then ducks under the blow of one of them, drawing his vibroblade and driving into one of the other Orc's chest. He then whips around to face the last one and roasts the Orc's face with a quick jet of flame.

As this is going on, the troll is looking for other victims. It charges towards Gimli, who is now on the ground. However, Legolas fires two arrows into the troll's other shoulder, forcing the troll back and allowing Gimli to attack Orcs with his axes.

Legolas, now on a ledge above the floor, cuts down several Orcs with one of his fighting knives. Resheathing it, he sees the troll swinging the chain around its neck like a whip.

The troll lashes the chain at Legolas, but the elf easily dodges it. The troll whips the chain again, but this time the chain gets caught around one of the pillars next to Legolas. Using his foot to hold the chain in place for a moment, Legolas uses it to run over to the troll and onto its shoulders. He draws an arrow and fires it down at the troll's head, but the arrow doesn't penetrate the troll's hide, and the troll roars angrily, throwing Legolas off. Jakan races in and fires several shots from his blasters. One barely misses the troll's eye, and the troll roars in pain, flailing its arms around, causing Jakan to run out of the way. Several more Orcs rush up to engage Jakan, who whips out Hadhafang and beheads three of the Orcs all in the same motion. He then dispatches the other two with two quick strokes of the Elvish sword.

Seeing more Orcs rushing into the chamber, Jakan again sheaths Hadhafang, redraws his second blaster, and begins firing away into the ranks of the Orcs, trying to aim for their faces in case their armor is enough to deflect a blaster bolt.

As Jakan is killing the last of the Orcs trying enter the chamber, across the chamber, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo are up on the ledge when the troll spots them. Roaring angrily, it attempts to attack them, but they dodge aside.

The troll, wondering where Frodo went, tries pearing around a pillar that Frodo has hidden behind. As it goes to check the other side, Frodo shifts sides, again evading the troll. The troll, disappears, and Frodo starts to shift back to the other side, only for the troll to pop it head around and roar at him.

Frodo stumbles back, and the troll comes around to the other side of the pillar. The troll reaches out and grabs for Frodo. Frodo desperately tries to grab for anything, but can't seem to find anything substantial to hold onto. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo cries.

Across the chamber, Aragorn, caught up fighting an Orc, hears Frodo's cries, and sees what's happening a split second later as Frodo uses Sting to cut the troll's finger, forcing the troll to drop him. Desperate to protect Frodo, Aragorn races across the chamber.

Frodo backs into a crevice in the wall, the troll right in front of him. Then, Aragorn leaps down into the crevice, holding a massive twelve foot spear. He steps forward and jams the spear into the troll's stomach. Unfortunately, it doesn't penetrate the troll's skin enough. The troll glares at Aragorn, then grabs the spear and swings it to the side, flying Aragorn into the rock wall, knocking him out.

Frodo hurries over Aragorn, trying to rouse him. Then, he hears something behind him. Turning around, he sees the troll standing behind him as it pulls the spear out of its stomach and roaring in anger. Frodo ducks, barely avoiding the spear as the troll stabs it into the rock right where his head had been.

Frodo tries to run, but the troll uses the spear to block Frodo's path and force him into a corner. Before Frodo can react, the troll stabs the spear right into his Frodo's stomach.

Frodo's eyes go wide and he gasps out loud. Right at that moment, both Gandalf and Jakan both happen to glance in the direction of Frodo, and see what has just happened. At the same time, Sam stares on in horror. Then, Merry and Pippin jump onto the troll's back, trying to stab their swords into the troll's thick hide.

"Frodo!" Sam calls as Frodo collapses, the spear still in his stomach. The rest of the Fellowship attacks with renwed vigor, determined to clean up the last few Orcs and get to Frodo.

Glaring at the troll from behind his mask, Jakan decides to end this. Putting his blasters back into their holsters, he draws the Darksaber again and activates it. He then activates his jetpack and soars into the air, heading right for the troll.

"Merry! Pippin! Get off the troll!" Jakan shouts loud enough for them to hear. Merry and Pippin look up, seeing Jakan flying right towards them, and let go of the troll, sliding down towards the ground. Jakan then comes down towards the troll, and before the troll can react, swings the Darksaber at it's neck. The blade passes through the troll's hide with ease, and in one smooth stroke, Jakan beheads the troll.

Jakan lands in front of the troll's now headless body, then jumps back to avoid being crushed under the troll. He stares down at it in satisfaction before deactivating the Darksaber and returning it to its place.

"Frod!" Sam cries again, drawing Jakan back to Frodo's plight. He turns towards the spot where Frodo fell, and sees Aragorn and Sam already kneeling over him.

"Oh, no," Aragorn says slightly. Then, as he turns Frodo over, Frodo coughs a bit and takes a deep breath.

"He's alive," Sam announces in relief. The same relief floods through the Fellowship.

Frodo sits up, breathing heavily, seeming no more wounded or physically affected than if he'd just run a mile. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt," he says, just sounding a little out of breath.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn says in amazement.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf says.

Frodo then looks down at his chest, and parts the upper part of his shirt, revealing a glittering set of chain mail, made of a metal unknown to Jakan, underneath it.

"Mithril," Gimli says in amazement, revealing the metal's identity. He then grins and says, "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

Suddenly, more screeching hits their ears. Everyone looks towards the entrance to the chamber, and can hear the sounds of Orcs drawing closer.

"To the bridge of Kazad-dum!" Gandalf orders.

The entire Fellowship gets back to their feet and run as one out of the chamber. Gandalf leads the way down the massive hall outside, heading in the direction of the mentioned bridge.

Jakan glances behind the group as the run, and can see hundreds of Orcs following them. Glancing around, he sees more coming out of crevices in the floor, and more climbing down the columns that surround them.

"These things are not natural!" Jakan says as they keep running.

Before the Fellowship realizes it, Orcs begin to surround them, coming at them from every direction. The Fellowship stops in its tracks, forming into a circle with their backs to one another. Jakan draws a blaster, and prepares to throw a grenade into the Orcs.

"Alright, guys. Get ready for a real lightshow," he says. He is just about to press the button to activate the grenade when suddenly, a low, yet loud, and ominous rumble echoes through the hall.

Everything comes to a halt. Then, the rumble is heard again, and further down the hall, a red glow appears, illuminating the pillars. At the same moment, a feeling of incredible evil and darkness hits Jakan through his Force sensitivity, so much so that he almost feels sick. Even the One Ring didn't give him this incredible feeling of unbridled evil.

As the glow appears, the Orcs begin screeching again, this time seemingly in fear, and begin to run away, climbing up the pillars and disappearing into cracks in the floor. Within seconds, the massive army of Orcs that had surrounded them is gone.

But the Fellowship doesn't celebrate. Instead the entire Fellowship faces the direction of the glow, unnerved by a third rumble dragging out longer than the first two. Jakan is even more unnverved, because the rumble sounds too much like growls of certain very dangerous creatures he's encountered before.

Boromir slowly comes closer to Gandalf, and in a very nervous voice, asks in his ear, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf closes his eyes, as if trying to sense what it is. His unease growing by the second, he returns his blaster to his belt and instead draws the Darksaber, ready to activate it at a moment's notice.

Another loud rumbling growl echoes through the hall, and Gandalf opens his eyes. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," he announces the sound's source.

Gandalf is quiet for a moment, then says, "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Without hesitation, the entire Fellowship follows Gandalf, running as fast as they can in the opposite direction of the glow that is slowly spreading towards them.

The Fellowship reaches an arch in the rock wall. Boromir races through it first, racing down the stairs and emerging on the other side of it, only to almost fall off a sudden drop on the other end. Legolas runs up behind Boromir and pulls him back to stop him from feeling.

The rest of the Fellowship hurries down the stairs as well. Gandalf looks to Aragorn and Jakan and says, "Aragorn, Jakan, lead them on. The bridge is near."

Aragorn and Jakan glance into the distance, and see a rather narrow bridge extending across a deep chasm.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf orders, shoving Aragorn onwards.

The Fellowship races down several flights of stairs at top speed. Then, to their horror, as they come to another flight of stairs, they realize there is a gap in the stairs. Thankfully, it's not too wide.

Legolas jumps across the gap first and turns around to prepare to catch the next person. As the Fellowship tries to decide in their minds who should go next, behind them, they can hear the Balrog's growls getting louder, and some of the stone workings beginning to crack from the rumblings of its steps.

"Gandalf!" Legolas says urgently. Gandalf, who had glanced back, leaps across the gap, Legolas catching him to make sure he doesn't stumble.

Suddenly there's a whistling sound, and an arrow hits the stairs.

Jakan whips his head around, and sees several Orc archers standing on platform several hundred yards off and about a hundred feet above them.

Reacting quickly, Jakan slings his rifle off his back and takes aim. Not worrying about the arrows penetrating his armor, which is made of durasteel and a little bit of beskar steel, at this distance, he uses his helmet's systems to zero in on the orcs, and fires a shot. The bolt kills an Orc, and Jakan moves on to the next target.

Feeling confident that Jakan can easily take care of the Orcs with his blaster rifle, Boromir grabs hold of Merry and Pippin and says, "Merry! Pippin! Hold on!" He the leaps across the gap, landing safely on the other side. As he does, a section of the stairs that had previously been under his feet gives way, widening the gap.

Jakan doesn't miss a beat, continuing to fire his blaster rifle at any Orc that comes into view, taking down an Orc with every shot. Feeling safe from arrows, Aragorn grabs hold of Sam and throws him across the gap. Legolas and Boromir catch him.

Aragorn turns around, ready to do the same or Gimli. Indignant, Gimli holds up his hand and declares, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He then leaps across the gap. His feet land on the other side, but not far enough onto the stone, and Gimli starts to fall backwards. Without another clear option, Legolas lunges forward and grabs Gimli's beard. Gimli cries out in pain and cries, "Not the beard!"

Suddenly, the stairs under Aragorn, Frodo, and Jakan's feet start to crumble. The three hurry back up the steps, just avoiding falling.

Now the gap is even wider, and far too wide for them to attempt to jump it. Hearing the Balrog getting closer, Jakan slings his blaster rifle back onto his back. He then grabs Aragorn and Frodo, and says, "Hold on tight." He then activates his jetpack, easily soaring over the gap, flying over the Fellowship and landing on a stair landing further down.

The Fellowship rushes up behind Jakan, Aragorn, and Frodo. "Hurry!" Gandalf says, and everyone hurries down the stairs.

They reach a level area, not too far from the bridge. Around them, flames are burning, but none are too close to be of concern.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf orders. Everyone sprints towards the bridge.

As Jakan is just running past Gandalf, he hears the growl again behind him. He stops just a few feet behind Gandalf and turns around, and witnesses with Gandalf as the Balrog leaps onto landing.

The description of demon is not enough of a description for the Balrog in Jakan's mind. The beast is at least 16 feet tall, probably taller. It's skin itself is pitch black, but spotted with flames. It's head is a vision of terror, with black curved horns on either side of its head. It's back is wrapped in shadow, and Jakan can just make out what seem to be a pair of wings in the shadow. Embers drip from the Balrog's body. More than that, Jakan has never been able to feel the Force as much as right now as he feels the darkness that surrounds this creature.

The Balrog roars at them, a sound that sounds much like a volcanic eruption, which Jakan knows from a trip to Mustafar not too long ago.

Jakan fires his blaster pistol a few times, but the Balrog doesn't even seem to notice. Roaring loudly, it takes a step forward, the footfall echoing through the hall.

Realizing he can't fight this thing, Jakan turns and runs with Gandalf towards the bridge, the Balrog not far behind.

Jakan reaches the bridge first and sprints across it. Turning around as he begins to climb the stairs on the other side, he sees that Gandalf has stopped in the middle and turned to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouts.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries out in fear for him.

The Balrog straightens up and ignites itself, flames running up its body as a show of power.

Gandalf is unintimidated. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor!" he declares. He raises his staff as a white bubble of energy forms around him, at the same time as the Balrog draws a fiery sword seemingly from nowhere.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" Gandalf declares. The Balrog snorts a bit as it brings its sword down on Gandalf's energy shield. As it does, there is a flash of light, and the Balrog is thrust back a step, it's sword disintegrating.

The Balrog roars angrily at Gandalf, who angrily says, "Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog takes a step forward onto the bridge, conjuring a fiery whip, which it lashes around threateningly.

Gandalf, uncowed, raises both his staff and sword and shouts, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He then slams the butt of his staff down onto the bridge, sending out a flash of light.

At first, nothing seems to have happened. The Balrog snorts as if in amusement, then steps forward, raising its whip. As it does, suddenly, the bridge breaks apart under it. The Balrog roars loudly, but is unable to stop itself from tumbling into the chasm below.

Gandalf stares down at the falling Balrog, then turns to walk away. But, as it does, determined to get revenge, the Balrog lashes its whip up. The whip wraps around Gandalf's leg and drags over the edge of the bridge and causes him to lose his grip on his sword and staff, which tumble into the chasm.

Several members of the Fellowship cry out in alarm. Boromir has to grab Frodo to stop him from running towards Gandalf.

Jakan, horrified at what's happening before him, steps forward, ready to activate his jetpack to save Gandalf. But, he stops as Gandalf looks right at him. Gandalf looks at him for just a moment, and in that moment, gives Jakan a look that sends a clear message to him.

Then, Gandalf says, "Fly, you fools!" He then lets go and tumbles into the chasm, disappearing from sight.

Frodo cries out in emotional agony. Many of the Fellowship stand there for a moment in stunned silence. Jakan is one of those. He stares at the spot where Gandalf fell, wondering why he didn't just go and rescue the wizard. And yet, he remembers that look Gandalf gave him. A look that told him not to, but to protect Frodo and remain with the Fellowship.

An arrow hitting at his feet draws Jakan's attention back to the real world. He looks across the chasm, and sees Orcs running towards the edge of the chasm, some firing arrows. Growling angrily, Jakan fires his blasters into the midst of the Orcs a few times, killing several. However, he also realizes that the rest of the Fellowship is running for the exit.

Feeling more torn inside than he ever has in his life, Jakan turns his back on the bridge and follows the Fellowship out of Moria.

As they emerge out of Moria and onto a rocky plateau, the Fellowship slowly breaks apart into smaller groups and scatters over the rocks.

Jakan walks slowly over the rocks, then rips off his helmet and throws it down in anger. Being made of beskar steel, the throw doesn't damage the helmet in the slightest. He then punches a rock, which, thanks to the crushgaunts he's wearing (a special gift from the Council prior to the mission), cracks apart.

Taking several deep breaths to try and collect his emotions, Jakan looks up and around at everybody. The Fellowship is scattered across the rocks. Merry and Pippin are crying together. Sam is crying by himself. Boromir is trying to hold Gimli back from going back into Moria. Legolas looks unsure of what to do.

Aragorn, however, is cleaning his sword. Looking over at Legolas, he says, "Legolas. Get them up."

Legolas looks at Aragorn for a moment before he heads towards Merry and Pippin. Boromir, incensed at Aragorn's seeming insensitivity, angrily bursts out, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn points out before declaring, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Legolas and Gimli help Merry and Pippin up while Aragorn helps Sam to his feet. He then turns to Jakan and says simply, "Jakan."

Jakan takes a deep breath compose himself, then bends down, picks up his helmet, then slides it back onto his head. He then nods at Aragorn.

Aragorn returns to the nod, then looks around, calling out, "Frodo?" He then sees Frodo up ahead, walking away from the rest of the Fellowship, and calls after him, "Frodo!"

Frodo slowly turns around, a look on his face that is clearly showing the serious pain that he is going through, and his desire to be alone.

The Fellowship slowly reassembles, and begins moving over the rocks towards Lothlorien, now one member short.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope this was a good first update in so long. I hope I did the rest of the fight in Moria justice.**

 **So, next chapter will be up within the next week or two, hopefully, maybe sooner. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Golden Wood

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Lets' get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Golden Wood

Having left the darkness of Moria far behind, the Fellowship hurries across a large field as the set begins to set, the Misty Mountains growing smaller in the distance behind them.

Up ahead are the trees of Lothlorien. Many of the Fellowship feel a slight sense of relief as they enter the trees. However, some of them also feel slight apprehension, knowing the stories of Lothlorien.

The one who feels only apprehension is Gimli. The dwarf turns around towards the hobbits and says, "Stay close, young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress that lives in these woods. And Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Jakan rolls his eyes a bit under his helmet. He had heard the stories of the witches of Dathomir, but knows that they are pretty much extinct. He finds himself skeptical that stories about this supposed Elf-witch to probably just be tall tales.

Suddenly, he hears in his head, _Your coming here, Jakan Shan, heralds great changes for our world, and for your people. The crucible of the Mandalorians draws near._

Jakan looks around in shock, not having expected that. He cannot see anybody around him, thereby making him assume that whoever this was spoke to him mentally from a great distance. That doesn't make him feel less uneasy.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli says. But, as he finishes saying this, he suddenly finds an arrowhead just a few inches from his face. "Oh," she says simply.

All around the Fellowship, Elves with bows aimed seem to melt out of nowhere. Legolas, acting on instinct, fits an arrow to his bow and draws it back. At the same time, Jakan pulls out a blaster with one hand, while whipping Hadhafang out with the other hand. Several elves standing near Jakan look at the sword in surprise, recognizing it as Elrond's blade.

Then, an elf, wearing slightly finer clothing than the others, steps into view, saying, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli growls in annoyance upon hearing that.

The elves lead the Fellowship to a series of platforms mounted in the trees. As they reach them, the sun has already set.

The leader of the Galadhrim, Haldir, begins conversing with Legolas in a language unfamiliar to Jakan. Curious, he leans over to Aragorn and asks, "Elvish?"

"Yes," Aragorn responds simply.

Gimli, apparently having had enough of the Elves talking and him being unaware of what's being said, says in irritation, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir looks over at Gimli, and, with his tone much less respectful than when he was speaking to Legolas, says, "We have not had dealing with the dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli says in a venomous tone.

Jakan may not speak Dwarvish, but can tell from Gimli's tone he just insulted Haldir. This is only confirmed when Aragorn lightly smacks Gimli on the shoulder and says, "That was not so courteous."

Haldir then looks behind Legolas, to where Frodo is standing. He looks at him intently for several moments before he says, "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." He then turns to walk away.

Aragorn follows Haldir a few yards away from the rest of the Fellowship, and they commence an argument in Elvish.

Jakan sits down beside Frodo, who is staring off into space, as if contemplating something.

Boromir, who is sitting close by, looks over at Frodo. For the first time, Jakan sees nothing but concern and compassion for Frodo on his friend's face. "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead," Boromir says.

Jakan nods once and says simply, "You speak from experience." Boromir just nods sadly.

Then, Haldir walks back up to the Fellowship, and orders, "You will follow me."

The Fellowship follows Haldir off of the platform, or Telain as the Elves call it, and back down to the ground, where they begin marching through the forest.

For a full day, they follow Haldir and the other Galadhrim through the forest. As they go, Jakan is overwhelmed by the beauty of the forest. He's seen many forests on various planets across the galaxy, but this is the most beautiful forest he's ever seen during his travels.

Then, late in the day, they came over a rise, and up ahead, Jakan sees a valley up ahead, where a glade of massive trees rises above all the others. Added to that, it seems as though there is light coming from it.

"Caras Galdhon. The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Home of the Lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir says.

The Galadhrim lead the Fellowship over to Caras Galadhon. By the time they reach the settlement, night has fallen.

Haldir and a few Elves lead the Fellowship up some stairs winding around the tallest tree in the settlement. Eventually, they reach a platform at the top of the tree. The platform is completely bathed in light.

Jakan and the rest of the Fellowship look up at the landing up ahead, and the stairs leading up to it. Then, from out of the light on the landing, they are able to make out two figures, which slowly begin making their way down the stairs towards the Fellowship.

After a few moments, the two figures come fully into view, the glare no longer hiding their features. Jakan almost gasps. The lord, Celeborn, is regal, handsome, and calm. But the beauty of the lady, Galadriel, instantly draws his eyes. He is stunned. He has heard stories of creatures whose beauty would captivate most men, but none of those stories seem to compare to Galadriel.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is gone," Celeborn begins. He pauses for a moment, then says, "Nine, there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looks over the Fellowship, then says, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the border of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

There is silence for a moment before Legolas says, "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli lowers his head a bit in shame at that last sentence.

Galadriel says, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet knows his full purpose." She then looks directly at Gimli and says, "Do not let the darkness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in many lands, love is now mingled with grief."

As she says this, she glances at Boromir. Boromir looks back at her, and as he does, his face seems to fill with despair and emotion. Jakan sees out of the corner of his eye, and wants to comfort his friend, but finds himself unable to move.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn says.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fall, to the ruin of all," Galadriel says. She then looks right at Jakan, and he hears her voice in his head saying, _A great task lies before you, Jakan of Mandalore. When the time comes, the fate of the world of Men will rest on your soldiers._

Jakan looks at her in surprise, wondering what on Earth she is talking about. Galadriel looks away from him and looks around at the rest of the Fellowship as she says, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

* * *

(Some time later)

The Fellowship has gathered on a pavilion set aside for them by the Galadhrim. Many of them, including Jakan, are now wearing clothing provided by the Galadhrim so their clothing and armor, including Jakan's Mandalorian armor, could be cleaned. Jakan had set aside a number of pieces of armor that he told the Galadhrim he would clean himself. The last thing he wanted was for an unsuspecting Elf to accidently activate one of his flamethrowers and set fire to Caras Galadhon.

As Jakan sips some water from a goblet, he hears a chorus of Elven voices begin to sing in Elvish. Jakan looks over at Legolas, who is looking up into the trees.

"What are they singing?" Jakan asks.

"A lament for Gandalf," he says.

"What are they saying?" Jakan asks.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near," Legolas says.

Jakan nods, then slowly stands up and walks around, stretching his limbs a little bit. He then sees Boromir, sitting against a tree a few yards away.

Jakan walks over and sits down besides Boromir. "Are you alright, my friend?" he asks.

Boromir looks up at him. After a moment, he says, "I heard the Lady's voice in my head. She spoke to me of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said, 'Even now, there is hope left.' It has been a long time since we had any hope."

"I know how you feel. When we entered Lothlorien, I heard Galadriel say that 'the crucible of the Mandalorians draws near'. The Mandalorians have suffered much death and destruction over the last few decades, and even civil war. But, we have always survived. We always do, because we are strong. If your people are as strong as you are, I firmly believe that Gondor will survive," Jakan says to Boromir.

Boromir turns to his friend, a slight smile beginning to form on his face. "I hope that one day, I can show you my city, Jakan. You should see the White Tower of Ecthelion! It glimmers like a spike of pearl and silver with its banners caught in the morning breeze."

He then leans forward and clamps a hand on Jakan's shoulder. "I know that one day our path will lead us all there. And when that day comes, the heralds will take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"

Jakan smiles slightly, glad to see his friend cheering up. Neither of them notice Aragorn, who had been listening in to the conversation, and slowly walks away.

* * *

(Later that night)

Jakan turns over slightly, sleeping rather soundly, his dreams dominated by his memories of his growth as a Mandalorian.

Suddenly, he feels something, and begins to wake up. Looking around, he sees Frodo disappearing down a staircase.

Feeling slightly concerned for the Hobbit, Jakan stands up and follows Frodo. He makes his way slowly, not wanting to be seen by Frodo.

As he comes down the staircase, he starts to come around a corner, then stops and doubles back. Glancing around it, he sees Frodo and Galadriel standing in an alcove, with a stone plinth in the middle with a basin of water on it.

Frodo and Galadriel seem to be having a conversation. Finally, Frodo turns and starts walking away. Jakan ducks further back, and Frodo walks right past him.

Jakan glances around the boulder, and sees Galadriel is facing away from him. Before he can do anything, she says, "I know you are there." She then turns around, looks right at Jakan, and says, "Come. There is no need to run, Mandalorian."

Jakan makes his way down the rest of the stairs and slowly approaches Galadriel. After a moment, he asks, "You know of my home?"

"Through the mirror, all things are visible to me," Galadriel says, gesturing to the basin. She then says, "I have seen your world. I have seen many things that I did not believe possible. And I have seen your future."

She pauses again and says, "Come, look into the mirror."

Jakan glances at her, then slowly walks over to the basin. He takes a step up, then looks into the basin.

At first, there's nothing but his own reflection. Then, the surface of the water shifts, and he sees the leader of the Free Mandalorians, Bo-Katan Kryze, fighting with several Free Mandalorians against the Dark Mandalorians. The image then shifts again, and he sees stormtroopers marching over the surface of Mandalore. It shifts through images of stormtroopers engaging in battle with the Free Mandalorians, ending in an image of dozens of dead Mandalorians.

Then, it shifts again, and shows Jakan standing on a barren plain, holding the Darksaber in one hand and Hadhafang in another. Marching towards him is a vast army of Orcs and trolls. Then, the image changes again, and Jakan sees himself lying dead on that same plain, the Darksaber beside him. As he watches, an armored hand reaches down and claims the Darksaber.

Jakan tears his eyes away from the mirror and stumbles back. He looks up at Galadriel and asks, somewhat breathless, "What was that?"

"The Mirror shows many things. Things that were. Things that are. And some things that have not yet come to pass. What you saw are things that stand every chance of coming to pass," Galadriel responds.

Jakan looks back at the mirror, then says, "I don't believe that is my future. The future is never fixed. I will do what I can to prevent this from coming to pass."

Galadiel smiles. "It is good you have such hope and determination. In the end, the security of Middle Earth, and even of your own people, may come to depend on it. I have seen of your world, and your people. Your warrior nature, and your desire to do good and make the galaxy better will leave a lasting impact. Follow your heart, and you will come to be known as one of the greatest of the Mandalorians," she says.

Jakan looks at Galadriel for a few moments, then bows his head respectfully. "Thank you for your words, milady," he says. He then slowly turns and walks back towards the rest of the Fellowship, pondering over what he saw in the mirror.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I hope you liked it.**

 **So, Jakan got to look into the mirror. For those who have seen The Mandalorian tv show, the stormtroopers fighting the Free Mandalorians is meant to be the Great Purge mentioned in the show. And, for those wondering, I do plan for Bo-Katan to show up near the end of this story. And, for those wondering what Jakan's task is that the future of Men rides upon, well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon enough. Until then, leave a review, stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10- A Fellowship Broken

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 10- A Fellowship Broken

The sun is slowly rising over Lothlorien. The Fellowship woke from their sleep a few hours ago, and have been preparing to depart ever since.

The Galadhrim had prepared several of their small wooden boats for the Fellowship to use to make their way down the river Anduin. They had also provided them with better supplies, and with extra food rations, including their Elven bread known as Lembas.

The Galadhrim had also given each one of the members of the Fellowship one of their cloaks, which Celeborn had said would help shield them from unfriendly eyes. Jakan, wanting to honor the Galadhrim's gift, had temporarily removed his jetpack to allow the cloak to be fastened around his shoulders, and then replaced the jetpack over it.

After the Galadhrim fasten the cloaks, they step back, and Galadriel steps forward to give gifts to every member of the Fellowship. Jakan watches as she gives each member of the Fellowship their gift.

Finally, she reaches him. Jakan has his helmet tied to his belt by the straps, and he bows his head respectfully.

Galadriel reaches her hands out, in which are Jakan's two blaster pistols, which Elven attendants had asked Jakan for that morning.

"Jakan Shan, I return to you your weapons. They have been enchanted so that they will never run low on their power," Galadriel says.

Jakan's eyes widen. He takes the blasters in his hand, spins them in his hands a few times, then returns them to their holsters. He smiles at Galadriel, then bows to her. "Thank you, milady. It is much appreciated," he says.

Galadriel smiles a bit. "Your path will be laden with trials, and your skills will be tested as never before along this journey. But when your greatest trial comes, you will overcome it, and grow to be greater than near any Mandalorian has before you," she says before moving on.

Once Galadriel has finished giving her gifts to the Fellowship, the rest of the Fellowship prepares to depart. Celeborn, knowing Aragorn and Jakan had become essentially co-leaders of the Fellowship, had asked to speak to the two of them alone.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs travel in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so," Celeborn says, turning to them with the last remark as the urgency in his tone increases. Jakan is familiar enough with Orcs by now to know that this is irregular.

Celeborn then hands Aragorn a knife, which Aragorn draws to inspect. Jakan feels a tiny bit jealous, but also realizes how many more weapons he already has.

Celeborn says something in Elvish, then says, "By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Jakan nods. "We thank you for the warning, Lord Celeborn, and for your aid," he says.

Celeborn simply nods. Then, Aragorn and Jakan turn to return to the rest of the Fellowship.

All of their supplies have been loaded into the boats. The group separates across the three boats. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam take the first boat. Boromir, Pippin, and Merry take the second. And Legolas, Gimli, and Jakan take the third.

As Legolas paddles the boat down the river after the other two, Gimli speaks up and says somewhat wistfully, "I have taken my worst wound at this parting. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair save it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asks.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three," Gimli says, again somewhat wistfully.

Jakan smirks slightly. "Gimli, I think you've fulfilled your own words and fallen under her spell," he says.

"You're right there, laddie," Gimli says.

The Fellowship continues down the Anduin, making rather good time. None of the Fellowship notices anything out of the ordinary along the banks, but they remain vigilantly alert for any sign of any enemies.

* * *

Three days into their journey, they camp along a stretch of bank. It's relatively well covered from view from further up the bank, but not so well shielded from the river.

Jakan crouches down beside Boromir, who is watching the water intently. As Jakan scans the water as well, he spots a piece of wood floating down the water. His helmet zooms in, and the sensors show a life form hidden behind the wood.

"Some kind of creature is hiding behind the wood," Jakan mutters.

"It's Gollum." Boromir and Jakan glance back, and see Aragorn leaning down behind him. Boromir and Jakan look back at the river as Aragorn continues, "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"If he's careless in his pursuit, he could give up our location," Jakan mutters.

"Agreed," Boromir says.

Boromir then stands up and turns to Aragorn. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength," he says in earnest.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn says.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage, also, and honor to be found in men," Boromir says.

Aragorn turns away, wanting to avoid a further argument. Boromir, however, takes that as him brushing off Boromir's point. Boromir grabs Aragorn by the arm and whips him back around as he says, "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are!"

"Boromir, enough!" Jakan says, grabbing his friend's hand and making him let go of Aragorn.

Aragorn takes a step back, then says, "I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He then then turns and walks away.

Jakan turns to Boromir, who is fuming at Aragorn. "You have to see this from his point of view, Boromir," he says.

Boromir looks at Jakan quizzically, but still with his anger at Aragorn on his face.

"Aragorn has spent a lot of his early years among the Elves for his own safety, so he was raised influenced by the Elves' philosophy, which is critical of Men. He knows the story of Isildur, and feels ashamed of it because he is Isildur's descendant. Not only that, but we all have seen the effect the Ring has on you, and we know you argued for Gondor to receive the Ring so it could be used against Sauron. While I do not condemn you, I believe there are many officials in Gondor that have that point of view. You have to see how dangerous Aragorn sees the possibility of taking the Ring to Gondor, especially if your father were to desire the Ring and try to use force to stop us from leaving with it," Jakan explains.

As Jakan talks, Boromir seems to calm. As Jakan ends, Boromir sighs. "You are right, Jakan. But…I only seek the best for my people. And Aragorn does not seem to care," Boromir says.

"Just give him time, Boromir. Maybe being around you and seeing how much you care for your people will rub off on him," Jakan says. This finally brings a bit of a smile to Boromir's face.

"Thank you, Jakan. You are a very good man," Boromir says.

* * *

(The following day)

Jakan sighs a bit as he takes a turn paddling for the day. He's really come to enjoy and appreciate Middle-Earth's scenery. He finds it so beautiful here on this world.

As they round a corner, Jakan pauses rowing and his mouth almost drops open. Up ahead are two massive statues, hundreds of feet tall and cut out of the cliffs on either side of the river. The statues are of two kings, with one of their hands thrust outwards.

"Boromir, what are these?" Jakan asks in amazement.

"The Argonath, Jakan. Statues of the great kings of old, Isildur and Anarion," Boromir says respectfully.

"I've never seen anything like it," Jakan says in awe. Boromir, recognizing what kinds of things Jakan must have seen during his travels, takes that as great praise.

The Fellowship paddles a short distance beyond the Argonath and, at a direction from Aragorn, paddles to the bank of the river and begin pulling the boats onto the shore.

As they fix the boats in place on the bank and gather their supplies, Aragorn says, "We cross the lake at nighttime. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, really? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see," Gimli says with a definite air of sarcasm. Merry and Pippin look a little nervous and Gimli continues.

"That is our road. I suggest you rest and recover your strength, master dwarf," Aragorn says.

"Recover my-?" Gimli scoffs, feeling insulted as if Aragorn had insinuated he's ever less than full strength.

Legolas walks up to Aragorn and Jakan, an urgent look on his face. "We should leave now," he says.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn says.

"It's not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," Legolas says grimly. Jakan, knowing of the Force, and that Elves seem to be gifted with incredible senses, begins to feel a little uneasy.

Merry, walking back into the camp with a load of firewood, glances at the three, then glances around the rest of the camp. "Where's Frodo?" he asks.

Everyone whips around. As he can scans for Frodo, Jakan sees something, and says, "Boromir's gone too."

He then turns to everybody. "Alright. Separate groups. Fan out and look for them. We can't take any chances," he says. He also doesn't want to voice his worry about the risk of Boromir turning on Frodo.

Aragorn and Jakan go off together. As they hike through the forest, moving slowly up the hill, Jakan scans the ground using his helmet, searching for signs of Frodo and Boromir. Spotting some traces left behind in the leaves, Jakan points up the hill. "Frodo went that way," he says.

"I will follow him. You continue searching for Boromir," Aragorn says.

Jakan nods and splits off from Aragorn, heading in a different direction to try and look for Boromir.

As he searches, he sees a spot where there are multiple footprints of Boromir's size, as well as signs of a struggle.

Jakn's fears that Boromir may have snapped under the Ring's influence begin to rise again. Then, all of a sudden, he begins to hear sounds of combat beginning to echo down from the summit of the hill.

Jakan reacts instinctively. He whips his two blaster pistols out their holsters, then activates his jetpack and flies up towards the summit. As he approaches the summit, he sees Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli engaging in combat with Uruk-Hai, wearing thick armor and wielding huge swords and shields.

Jakan fires his blasters several times, killing two of the Uruk Hai. He then puts one of his blaster pistols away and whips out Hadhafang.

"For Mandalore!" he bellows as he deactivates his jetpack, falling right towards one of the massive orcs. Every combatant glances up at this new arrival as Jakan cleaves open the head of the Uruk Hai beneath him.

Jakan whips around and sees an Uruk Hai raising its sword. He thrusts his fist out and sends a quick jet of flame at the Uruk Hai, burning his face and setting his hair on fire. The Uruk runs away in a panic.

Shifting his grip on Hadhafang, Jakan lunges into the Uruks, slashing his way through them with Hadhafang as he fires his blaster into the ranks of the Uruks with abandon.

One Uruk gets in close and brings his falchion down on Jakan's arm. However, to the Uruk's shock, the blade is blocked by the alloy durasteel-beskar armor with little more than a scratch. Jakan dispatches the Uruk with a blaster bolt to the face.

As they dispatch the last few Uruks on the summit, they suddenly hear a horn blowing in the distance. Legolas turns in the direction of the sound, and identifies the sound, "The Horn of Gondor!"

"Boromir!" Aragorn says as he charges down the hill, sword in hand. Jakan, Gimli, and Legolas race down after him.

Uruks charge up to meet them, and the four Fellowship members engage them in a fury.

After about half a minute, as they're still fighting, Aragorn turns to Jakan and says, "Go, Jakan! We will handle the Uruks! Save Boromir and the others!"

Jakan immediately activates his jetpack again, flying as fast as he can down the hill and over the heads of the Uruks on the hillside, who growl up at him angrily.

Flying down the hillside, Jakan sees something up ahead that makes his blood chill. A group of Uruks are running off into the distance, but one of them is standing in front of Boromir, who has three arrows in his torso. The Uruk is drawing an arrow back with his bow.

Jakan raises his blaster, takes careful aim, and fires. The bolt hits the Uruk's hand, causing it to jerk back. The arrow is released, but due to the blaster bolt hitting the Uruk's hand, the arrow misses Boromir.

The Uruk quickly grabs hold of a fallen falchion and shield and turns to engage Jakan as the Mandalorian deactivates his jetpack and prepares to bring down Hadhafang on the Uruk.

The Uruk brings his shield up, blocking the Elvish sword. He then swings his falchion at Jakan. Jakan blocks several blows, but the Uruk punches him and sends him flying back into a tree. The Uruk then throws his shield, and the shield pins Jakan against the tree.

Jakan struggles to pull his head free. The Uruk races towards him, falchion raised. Realizing he won't get free quick enough, Jakan raises his left fist and sends a jet of flame at the Uruk, who stumbles back, badly burned.

Jakan then manages to wrench the shield free. He reaches for Hadhafang, which has fallen to the ground, but the Uruk lunges for Jakan, pinning him to the ground by the throat.

Jakan struggles against the Uruk as the monster tries to choke the life out of him. Then, Jakan manages to reach back to his jetpack, grabs the Darksaber, and activates it. Then, with one clean stroke, he beheads the Uruk.

The Uruk's corpse falls off of Jakan, who struggles back to his feet. Immediately, he remembers Boromir, and turns to his friend.

"Boromir!" he cries as he removes his helmet and kneels down beside Boromir.

Boromir tries to speak, but Jakan says, "Don't move!"

Jakan looks him over quickly, then reaches into his belt and removes a shot of painkillers. He slides the needle into Boromir's arm and presses down on the plunger. "This should help with the pain," he says.

"I failed you all," Boromir chokes out.

"Don't say that, and don't say you're gonna die, 'cause you're not. If you just stay still, I might still be able to heal you," he says.

He examines the arrow wounds, then removes a bacta spray he has on him. "Alright, Boromir. Stay still. I'm gonna have to remove the arrows. This may still hurt, as the painkiller may still be taking effect. Ready?" he says, grabbing the first arrow as he finishes.

Boromir just nods. Jakan then pulls the arrow out. Boromir cries out in pain, but it's not as bad as he thought it would be. Jakan sprays the bacta spray on the wound, and it begins to slowly close.

Jakan quickly repeats the process with the other two arrows. As he finishes spraying bacta on the third wound, Aragorn finally arrives on the scene.

Aragorn runs up to Boromir. Seeing Aragorn, Boromir chokes out, "They took the little ones!"

"Calm down. Stay still," Aragorn says.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asks.

"I let him go," Aragorn says as Jakan gives Boromir another shot of a different substance.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him," Boromir says.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn says.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all," Boromir says.

"No, Boromir. You have fought bravely. You have kept your honor," Aragorn responds.

"No! I betrayed Frodo. It is over! The world of Men will fall, and my city to ruin!" Boromir says in distress.

Aragorn looks at him for a moment before saying, "I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail."

"Our people?" Boromir asks. As he realizes what Aragorn meant, he begins to smile and says, "I will follow you. My brother. My captain. My King."

Aragorn looks down at Boromir, truly touched. Boromir starts to move as if to sit up, but Jakan says, "No. Stay still. You have to rest while the bacta and the other serum I injected you with to work. If they work, you should be back on your feet in an hour or so." Boromir reluctantly obeys.

Almost an hour later, Boromir is able to get back on his feet, and with help from Jakan, is able to walk with the Fellowship back to their campsite.

As they reach the site, Legolas calls out, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" The elf starts shoving one of the boats into the water, but stops when he realizes neither Aragorn nor Jakan is moving to follow.

Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir look at the two, and Legolas asks, "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replies.

Gimli sighs as he says, "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn stares off into the distance for a moment, then turns to Gimli and Legolas. He rests his hands on their shoulders and says, "Not if we hold true to each other."

Gimli claps his hand onto Aragorn's as the man says, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left!"

Aragorn then turns to his belt as he says, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He then looks up at the Fellowship and says, "Let's hunt some Orc!" Aragorn then hurries off into the trees.

The other four look at each other. Then, Jakan asks, "Umm, are you guys waiting for an official invitation to follow him? Or are we gonna go rescue our friends?"

Everyone is quiet before Gimli loudly and cheerfully says, "YES!" He then charges off into the trees, Legolas following close behind.

Jakan turns to Boromir and asks, "You up for this?"

Boromir smiles. "Of course," he says. He and Jakan then run off to join their companions, the next phase of their journey beginning.

* * *

 **And, there we go. That's the end of this chapter.**

 **So, yes, I had Boromir survive. Me and my family have watched the movies for years, and that was something that always made us really sad was watching Boromir die. So, I decided to have him live. Plus, I think the Star Wars universe has advanced enough medical supplies to heal Boromir.**

 **Alright. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11- Pursuit

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Pursuit

Jakan scans the horizon as he takes a swig of water from his canteen. He and the other four members of the Fellowship have been pursuing the Uruks that took Merry and Pippin for three days. Aragorn's tracking skills and the advanced tracking systems in Jakan's helmet had enabled them to remain on the Uruk's tail despite being very far behind them.

Jakan slides his helmet back onto his head and walks up to Aragorn, who is lying on the ground with his ear against the ground. "What have you got, Aragorn?" Jakan asks.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," Aragorn says, starting to stand up as he finishes.

"Then we have to hurry," Jakan says.

Aragorn nods and shouts, "Hurry!"

Behind the two of them, Legolas hurries to the top of a rock before turning his head around and calling to Gimli, "Come on, Gimli!"

Gimli, scrambling over the rocks in an effort to catch up, stops for a second to catch his breath and mutters to himself, "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. Little rest. No sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He then spurs himself on.

Jakan waits up as Boromir hurries to catch up. After almost three days, despite the exertion Boromir has put himself through to keep up, Jakan's treatment has fully restored him to normal. He still tires a little easier than normal, but that is getting better.

"Come on, Boromir!" Jakan says to motivate his friend.

"I'm not planning to fall behind anytime soon, Jakan," Boromir says with a bit of a grin, and he and Jakan run to catch up with Aragorn.

Early in their pursuit of the Uruks, Jakan had proposed that he fly ahead with his jetpack to rescue Merry and Pippin. However, Aragorn was concerned about even Jakan's ability to fight that many Uruks alone, as well as whether or not Jakan would have enough fuel in his jetpack to get close enough, which both Aragorn and Jakan doubted. He was down to a little over half a tank of fuel in the jetpack.

The five members of the Fellowship race over the landscape, trying to close the distance between them and the Uruks.

A few hours later, as they are running through a narrow pass, Aragorn suddenly stops in his tracks and drops to one knee, reaching down and picking something up. It's one of the leaf shaped brooches attached to the cloaks that the Galadhrim gave them.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn says, drawing Legolas' and Jakan's attention.

"They're leaving us a trail," Jakan says.

"More than that, they are less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn says, pushing himself onward again. Legolas and Jakan hurry to follow, with Boromir trying to keep up.

A clattering behind them draws their attention, and they see Gimli falling down the side of the pass.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas calls back to the dwarf.

Gimli starts to run again, breathing heavily, as he calls out, "I'm wasted on cross country. We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances."

Jakan smirks at Gimli's comments as the team continues to run. Aragorn leads them out of the pass and up onto some rocks overlooking the pass. As Jakan climbs up onto the rocks, he sees a vast plain scattered with rocks spread out before him.

"Rohan. Home of the horse lords," Aragorn says. He pauses, then says, "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

They begin making their way down to the plain, Legolas hurrying ahead of the others. Aragorn calls ahead to him, "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn north-east. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas calls back.

"Saruman," Aragorn mutters.

"We need to hurry. Saruman clearly is looking for the Ring, and doesn't know which hobbit has it. Even if Merry and Pippin don't have it, they'll still be done for if we don't recognize them," Jakan says.

"Agreed," Aragorn says before resuming running, Jakan and Boromir right behind him.

* * *

The Fellowship rests again that night, taking their longest rest so far since starting the pursuit. The sun has still not risen by the time they resume the pursuit.

A few hours in, the sun finally begins to rise. As the Fellowship reaches a ridge, Legolas pauses and says, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." This statement sets a bit of an ominous tone among the Fellowship.

About an hour later, Aragorn stops the Fellowship on a ridge to again look for tracks. However, as he is scanning the ground, the sound of several horses whinnying echoes up towards them.

Aragorn straightens up a bit, then motions for them to hide. The five of them quickly take shelter behind some boulders.

Within moments, a formation of several hundred horses begins riding past them. The five members of the Fellowship remain hidden behind the boulders. However, as the last horses ride past, Aragorn steps out from behind the boulders. Cautiously, the others follow him as Aragorn shouts, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

As he says this, the lead rider holds up his spear, pointing it to the left. As one, the column of Rohirrim stops and turns, and begins riding back towards the five members of the Fellowship. As they come, Jakan removes his helmet so they can see he is human.

The Rohirrim surround the five of the Fellowship, moving very precisely and quickly. Jakan immediately knows that, despite the rag-tag look of some of them, they are a very well trained unit.

The Rohirrim surround them in a very tight circle, then lower their spears, pointing the weapons at them. Jakan's hand twitches slightly towards his blasters, but keeps himself from drawing them, not wanting to agitate things.

The circle parts slightly, allowing the leader to ride through and into the center of the circle. "What business does an Elf, three Men, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Boromir instantly recognizes the rider and steps forward. "Lord Eomer! It is me, Lord Boromir of Gondor!"

A number of the Rohirrim begin to mutter among themselves as they realize the son of the Steward of Gondor is among this group. Eomer himself curses himself for not recognizing Boromir straight away, especially given he had spent the previous summer in Gondor along with his cousin Theodred, and they had both gotten to know Boromir fairly well.

Eomer dismounts from his horse and removes his helmet. "My apologies, Lord Boromir, for not recognizing you right away," he says apologetically.

"No apologies needed, Lord Eomer. And I ask for your forgiveness for entering Rohan without the King's leave," Boromir says.

"Not a worry, Lord Boromir. You are more than welcome here in the Riddermark. Though, I must say that I am somewhat intrigued by your choice of travelling companions," Eomer says to Boromir.

"I will admit, they may seem and look strange. But you will never find a group of more honorable individuals in any realm of Middle-Earth," Boromir says firmly.

"If you vouch for their character, that is more than enough for me. However, I must say I am intrigued that you and your companions are all wearing Elven cloaks when only one of you is an Elf," Eomer says curiously.

"The cloaks were gifts from Lady of Lothlorien, where we spent a brief time to rest and lose a group of Orcs tailing us," Boromir says.

Eomer looks surprised. "You must have been truly desperate if you chose to enter the Golden Wood and risk encountering the Lady," he says with slight concern.

Jakan, out of the corner of his eye, sees Gimli looking angry. Hoping to avoid Gimli responding in anger and angering the Rohirrim, Jakan steps forward and says, "Your belief in the nature of the Golden Wood and it's lady is founded in false rumor, Lord Eomer. The Lady is the furthest thing from a witch you could imagine. I would advise you not to speak disparagingly about her, for there are those among our Fellowship who will fight to defend her honor."

Eomer looks at Jakan. "And who are you?" he demands.

"Jakan Shan of Mandalore. And I am not one to be taken lightly," Jakan responds.

Eomer looks confused and slightly irritated at Jakan's second statement, wondering if Jakan is challenging him. Boromir takes the opportunity to jump back into the conversation and says, "I apologize, Lord Eomer. Our group is very weary from our long pursuit and the battles we have been engaged in. But I assure you that all of us mean no ill will. We are all friends of Rohan and of King Theoden."

Eomer is quiet for a moment, then says, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

"What do you mean, Lord Eomer?" Boromir asks.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands, Lord Boromir. My company is among those loyal to Rohan. For that, we are banished," Eomer says.

"What of your cousin? Prince Theodred?" Boromir asks.

"He was ambushed by Orcs. Last I saw of him, he was barely clinging to life," Eomer says.

He pauses, then says, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He then glances at Jakan and says, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Jakan narrows his eyes. Hoping to avoid the Mandalorian lashing out at Eomer and the Rohirrim, Aragorn quickly steps in and says, "We are no spies. We track a party or Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

Eomer is quiet for a few moments, then says, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?!" Gimli asks urgently.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn elaborates.

Eomer is quiet for a few moments before he says, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He points off in the distance, where a column of smoke can be seen rising from behind a ridge.

"Dead?" Gimli asks in disbelief.

"I am sorry," Eomer says.

Both the Fellowship and Rohirrim are quiet for a few moments, then Eomer whistles and calls, "Hasufeld! Arod! Derrin! Eodreng!"

Four horses are led forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Eomer says.

One Rohirrim leads the horse named Lodreng towards Jakan, who takes the reigns and pets the horse's nose a few times. Lodreng pushes his nose against Jakan's hand, making the Mandalorian smile a bit.

Boromir turns to Eomer, petting Derrin's neck, as he says, "Our humble thanks for your assistance Lord Eomer."

Eomer nods before climbing back on his horse. "I wish you and your companions luck in finding your missing friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Eomer spurs his horse forward, and the rest of the Rohirrim spur their horses forward to follow Eomer, riding off towards the North.

The Fellowship quickly mount their horses, and begin riding over towards where the smoke that Eomer indicated is rising. Jakan takes a few moments to get the hang of it, but he is soon comfortable leading Lodreng after the other three horses.

They soon reach the site of the pyre. As they approach, they see an Uruk head mounted on a spear sticking out of the ground.

The Fellowship reign in their horses and slowly dismount.

Gimli begins searching the pyre while others look around for signs of the hobbits. After a minute, Gimli draws their attention as he pulls something out of the pyre. He holds the object up. "It's one of their wee belts," he says. Sure enough, it's one of the Elven belts given to Merry and Pippin in Lothlorien.

Aragorn turns away from Gimli, then kicks a fallen Uruk helmet and screams in anger as he falls to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli says.

"Let's not go there just yet. For all we know, the Uruks could have disarmed them. That could have just been on one of the Uruks when it was killed," Jakan says. He then activates his helmet's tracking systems.

Scanning the ground, Jakan sees footprints. Pointing to them, Jakan says, "There. Hobbit footprints. Although it looks like they were followed."

Aragorn follows Jakan's pointing finger, standing up as he does so. Excitement begins to rise in him as he says, "The tracks lead away from the battle!"

Aragorn and Jakan follow the tracks, with Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir keeping close behind. Then, they come to the trees, and Aragorn stops, the rest of them stopping with him.

"Into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn finishes.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asks rhetorically.

"What's so wrong about this forest?" Jakan asks.

"Even we Elves have avoided Fangorn for a number of years. It is told that many strange powers and creatures dwell in Fangorn," Legolas says.

"Well, either way, Merry and Pippin went in. So we will to," Jakan says.

"Agreed," Aragorn says before walking into the trees. Jakan follows, as do Boromir and Legolas. Gimli grumbles a bit about preferring rocks over trees before following them into the forest.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Next chapter will be up within a week or so, hopefully. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12- A Friend Returning

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Also, I've received several reviews regarding whether or not I'll be updating The Hobbit: An Unexpected Alliance. The answer: yes. I'm not feeling the motivation and inspiration I need at the moment, but I promise I will continue to update it.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 12- A Friend Returning

Jakan climbs over a massive tree root, looking around at the trees surrounding him. They've been walking through Fangorn for about an hour, searching for signs of Merry and Pippin.

Gimli notices a black substance on the leaves of a bush near him. He touches the substance and tastes it, before spitting it out and exclaiming, "Orc blood!"

"Did you really have to taste that, Gimli?" Jakan asks in slight exasperation and amusement.

"I've unfortunately come into contact with the stuff before," Gimli says. Jakan just rolls his eyes a bit.

Jakan scans the area around him, and his helmet shows a number of large, unusual tracks just up ahead. Pointing to the tracks, Jakan asks, "Aragorn, what are those?"

Aragorn walks over and takes a look at them. "These are strange tracks," he says, glancing around at more tracks in the area.

Gimli glances around as he says, "The air feels so close in here."

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger," Legolas says.

As Legolas finishes, the Fellowship can hear a groaning around them. Then, the noise grows louder, echoing loudly. Gimli quickly raises his axe, spinning around looking for the source of the sound.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas says.

Jakan sighs a bit. Honestly, at this point, such a revelation is not the weirdest thing he's seen on this world.

Aragorn looks over at Gimli and quickly says, "Gimli! Lower your axe!"

Gimli looks a little surprised and wary, and slowly and carefully lowers his axe.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees. Teaching them to speak," Legolas says as he looks around at the trees.

"Talking trees. Hmm. What would trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli mutters.

"Thanks for providing me with that image, Gimli," Jakan says with an air of humor.

Legolas, no longer looking around at the trees, steps over a large root. His eyes seem to fix on something, and he calls, "Aragorn, nad no ennas!"

Aragorn hurries up behind Legolas, Jakan following close behind. "Man cenich?" Aragorn asks.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas says ominously, glancing sideways at Aragorn and Jakan.

Everyone freezes where they are. Jakan stares straight ahead, but his helmet's scanners are picking something up off to the right.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn says. He then grips his sword and draws it a few inches out of its scabbard, as does Boromir with his sword. Gimli grips his axes tightly. Legolas slowly fits an arrow to his bow. And Jakan's hands drift down to his blaster pistols.

"We must be quick," Aragorn says. Then, a few moments later, he whips around, drawing his sword.

A bright white light blooms on a boulder ahead of them as the Fellowship attacks. The figure in the light deflects both Legolas' arrow and Gimli's thrown axe. Aragorn and Boromir feel a searing hit in their sword hilts that make them drop them.

Jakan fires his blaster pistols several times, but the figure blocks the bolts before a wave of energy knocks him back and causes him to let go of his blasters.

Jakan gets back to his feet, looking at the light. Despite his helmet's abilities, he can't make out anything about the figure in the light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the figure says matter of factly in a deep baritone voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demands.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the figure says. As he speaks, his voice is changing, and something about it is strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demands.

"Show yourself, wizard, or I will make you," Jakan says, removing the Darksaber from his jetpack and ready to activate it.

The figure shifts his staff between his hands, and as he does, the light fades. And, to the shock of all five of them, the figure is revealed as a white-haired and robed Gandalf, smiling at his old friends.

"It cannot be," Aragorn says in shock.

Legolas' eyes widen, and he bows down on one knee as he says, "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn all get down on one knee as well, and a second later Jakan follows, knowing that there is something powerful about this old man.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf says.

"You fell," Aragorn says simply.

Gandalf's expression changes, and he says, "Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life-age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn says simply.

Gandalf looks at Aragorn, a little intrigued looking. "Gandalf? Yes. That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey," he says. He then smiles and says, "I am Gandalf the White."

"We're glad to have you back no matter your color," Jakan says, grinning broadly under his helmet.

Gandalf smiles, then says, "I now come back to you at the turn of the tide." He then picks up a grey cloak and slings it around him, then motions for the Fellowship to follow him.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf says.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaims.

"How far?" Jakan asks.

"A day or two by horseback," Boromir responds.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn says to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf replies.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing! Are we to leave those poor hobbits in this hard, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli begins to say, but is cut off by a series of groanings from the trees as if they're warning him against speaking further in such a way. Gimli quickly smiles and says, "I mean, charming, quite charming, forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf says.

Aragorn leans in and whispers in Gandalf's ear, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf looks at him curiously, and Aragorn finishes, "You still speak in riddles." Aragorn and Gandalf share a few chuckles.

Gandalf then looks back around at the trees as he says, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong."

"Strong? Oh, that's good," Gimli says a little nervously.

Gandalf looks right at Gimli and says, "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." He starts walking away as he says, "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli groans a bit as he says, "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

"Come on, Gimli. You know you're just as excited to have him back as the rest of us," Jakan says before patting Gimli's shoulder and following Gandalf.

Gandalf leads the five of them out of the forest and back to where their horses are. Looking around at the surroundings, Gandalf releases a piercing whistle that echoes over the hills.

After a very long whistle, Gandalf stops. Then, just a moment later, the Fellowship hears a horse's whinny echoing over the hills before a pure white horse gallops over a hill a short distance away.

"That is one of the Mearas. Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas says with an air of respect as the horse comes closer.

The horse slows as it approaches the group, and finally comes to a stop right in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses. And has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf says, reaching out to stroke the horse's neck.

Gandalf quickly mounts Shadowfax, and the rest of the Fellowship get on their horses. Gandalf spurs Shadowfax into a gallop, and the other five do the same for their four horses, and the five horses begin galloping across the plains of Rohan.

* * *

Jakan sets down his helmet, as well as his blaster rifle. He then stands up and sees Aragorn and Gandalf standing on a slight ridge, looking towards the east.

Jakan walks over to them, and catches Gandalf saying, "Sauron fears you Aragorn. He fears what you may become."

"I will stand against Sauron, but I do not wish to do so as King of Gondor. I have never desired the throne," Aragorn responds.

"I understand your hesitancy, Aragorn," Jakan says as he walks up, drawing their attention, "But don't deceive yourself that you're doing anybody any favors by staying away from your heritage. I've told you some of the story of what has happened in the wider galaxy. The galaxy has descended into oppression because of the Emperor taking power. But, when good people were in charge of the government, people prospered. Those who are good bring good to those they rule. From what I hear from my discussions with Boromir, the people of Gondor need hope. For centuries, they have waited for the return of the heir to the throne. Your return could unify them when such unity is needed the most."

Both Gandalf and Aragorn look at Jakan, who looks back at them for a few moments before looking to the red glow to the east.

"That's Mount Doom, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes, indeed, Jakan. And the weapon of the enemy is now moving towards it in the hands of hobbit," Gandalf says. He pauses, then says, "We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Gandalf looks at Aragorn and Jakan, and hoping to soothe their consciences a little, says, "Neither of you should regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone. Sam went with him," Aragorn replies.

Gandalf looks a tiny bit surprised. "Did he? Did he indeed?" he asks. He then smiles as says, "Good," as he looks again to the east.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So, next chapter will feature the arrival at Edoras. It'll be up within a week. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13- Freeing the King

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

 **Guest:** I can't have Jakan save Theodred, if only because he died well before the Fellowship arrived in Edoras.

* * *

Chapter 13- Freeing the King

Jakan smiles a bit as Lodreng gallops across the plains of Rohan. He's found that riding on a horse has a very calming effect, and helps him feel free in a way.

Up ahead, he sees Gandalf slowing Shadowfax to a stop, and something beginning to come into view over the ridge just ahead. As Jakan rides up, he sees a city built on a hill up ahead. Jakan definitely finds the buildings of a more shabby quality than those at Rivendell.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld!" Gandalf announces to the Fellowship, "There dwells THeoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Gandalf spurs Shadowfax towards the city, and the rest of them follow him. As they approach the main gate, Boromir rides up to the gate.

"I, Lord Boromir of Gondor, request entry into Edoras and an audience with King Theoden!" Boromir announces.

"You are most welcome here in Edoras, Lord Boromir!" the sentry calls as he opens the gate.

The Fellowship slowly rides into Edoras, Boromir and Gandalf leading the way.

Jakan looks around at the residents of Edoras, who are all looking at the members of the Fellowship. All of them look very grim. However, a number of them are looking at Jakan, very intrigued by his armor. Jakan glances up at the hall that Gandalf called Meduseld, and sees a young woman in a white dress standing outside it, looking down towards them.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli says.

Jakan looks over at Gimli and says, "I have to agree with you there, Gimli."

Jakan then glances back up at the Meduseld, and sees the young woman has disappeared. He feels a little intrigued, wondering who she is.

They ride up to the stone stairs leading up to the Meduseld and dismount. The six of them walk up the steps slowly. As they reach the top of the stairs, the doors of the Meduseld open and six Rohan Royal Guards walk out of the hall in two lines of three. Five of them are wearing intricate helms with a plume of horse hair. The only one not wearing a helm is the one in the center of the front line. He was well built, and reddish-brown hair and a matching beard.

"Ah. A pleasure to be met by you, Captain Hama," Gandalf says.

Hama smiles awkwardly before saying, "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." When Gandalf gives him a quizzical look, Hama says, through somewhat clenched teeth, "By order of Grima Wormtongue." His opinion of Wormtongue is very clear in his tone.

Gandalf nods once to Hama, then turns and nods to the rest of the Fellowship.

"I'm a Mandalorian. Weapons are a part of my religion," Jakan says in protest.

"We don't want to upset our hosts, Jakan," Gandalf says gently. Jakan looks at him, then sighs and removes his blaster pistols and hands them off to a guard. He then hands off his vibro blade, his blaster rifle, and, very reluctantly and only when the guard points to it, the Darksaber. The guard gestures to his helmet, but Jakan says, "I only take off my helmet before people I trust. It is part of my culture. Surely you are not so suspicious that a simple helmet can be considered dangerous." The guard relents. Jakan, given his face is hidden, smirks openly under his helmet, knowing that the guards haven't fully disarmed him, as he still has his vambraces on.

The rest of the Fellowship hands over all their weapons as well. As Hama sees that Gandalf still has his staff, he gestures with his head towards it and says, "Your staff."

Gandalf looks at his staff, then back at Hama. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asks. Hama shrugs a bit and seems to relent. Jakan smirks a bit, especially as Gandalf leans a bit on Legolas' offered arm, as if to reinforce his supposed frailty.

The Fellowship walks into the hall, Jakan and Boromir bringing up the rear.

As they walk in, Jakan sees King Theoden sitting on his throne at the other end of the hall. The king seems like he's barely clinging to life, with very white hair and very old, wrinkled skin. Beside him is a very pale skinned man with greasy black hair. _That must be Wormtongue_ , Jakan thinks to himself.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf declares.

Boromir sidles up to Jakan. "To our right and left, my friend," he whispers. Jakan glances left and right, and sees a group of five men following the Fellowship on each side of the hall.

"We can handle them," Jakan whispers back.

"Why…should I welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden gets out in a very tired and strained voice.

Grima looks at the king and says, "A just question my liege." He then stands up and slowly walks towards the Fellowship, saying loudly, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He finishes as he steps up right in front of Gandalf.

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf says, and ending by thrusting his staff right in Grima's face.

Grima's eyes widen. "His staff!" he gasps. He then steps back and says loudly in irritation, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Grima's thugs rush out to engage the Fellowship. Jakan reacts instantly, raising his fists and firing a grappling cable at two of the guards. The cables wrap around their legs, and Jakan yanks them towards them, knocking them out with two blows to their heads.

Gamling begins to draw his sword, but Hama stays his hand. He had known what Gandalf's staff really was, and was hoping that Gandalf might be able to free Theoden from Saruman's hold. He also realizes, after seeing what Jakan just did, recognizes that Gamling would likely not be a match for the Mandalorian.

Grima's thugs are a little surprised at what Jakan just did. This hesitation gives Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli the opportunity to attack the rest of Grima's thugs.

As this is happening, Gandalf walks towards Theoden, declaring, "Theoden, son of Thengel! Too long have you sat in the shadows."

One last thug decides to try and rush Jakan. Jakan leaps up, spinning over the man's head before punching him in the head, knocking him out. He then turns to Grima and fires a grappling cable from his left vambrace, tying up Grima.

"I'd advise against struggling," Jakan says to Grima, who just lies there, staring wide-eyed at Jakan.

As this is happening, Gandalf stretches out his hand to Theoden and says, "Hearken to me!"

Everyone in the hall is not watching Gandalf. Gandalf turns his hand so his palm is facing Theoden, and he says, "I release you from this spell."

After a moment, Theoden begins to laugh, a slow menacing laugh. He laughs for several long moments before declaring, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf looks at the king sternly before casting off his grey cloak, revealing his white robes. A light seems to shine out from Gandalf, and Theoden is thrust back against his chair.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf declares firmly before thrusting his staff forward again, forcing Theoden back into his throne.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jakan sees the young woman he saw before standing outside the Meduseld rushing into the hall. Seeing Theoden struggling, she tries to hurry to his side, but Aragorn stops her.

Theoden looks right at Gandalf, and in a different voice to the one he had just been speaking with, says, "If I go, Theoden dies." Jakan realizes instantly that Saruman is speaking through the king.

Gandalf thrusts his staff forward again, forcing Theoden back as he says firmly, "You did not kill me. You will not kill me."

Through Theoden, Saruman groans and says desperately, "Rohan is mine!", feeling his control over Theoden fading.

Gandalf uses his staff to force Theoden back again. "Begone!" he orders Saruman.

For several moments, Theoden is frozen on his throne. Then, at Saruman's mental order, he lunges at Gandalf in a desperate attack. Gandalf forces him back, and in the process, finally expels Saruman from the king's mind.

Everyone watches as Theoden is frozen in his chair for a few more moments. Then, he begins to lean forward and fall out of his chair. Aragorn finally releases the young woman, who runs forward to catch him.

Everyone watches with concern as the young woman helps Theoden up into a sitting position. Then, to Jakan's utter shock, Theoden seems to de-age right before his eyes, his white hair and beard receding back to shorter lengths, and changing from white to blonde.

Theoden's eyes wander for a few moments before locking in on the young woman. He looks at her for a moment before saying in a low voice, "I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn."

Eowyn beams at her uncle. Then, Theoden seems to notice Gandalf. He looks up at the wizard and in slight confusion says, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf says. Theoden slowly stands, aided by Eowyn.

Theoden stares at the ground before saying, "Dark have been my dreams of late."

Gandalf smiles just a bit as he says, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword."

At Gandalf's words, Hama walks up to the throne, holding the king's sword, Herugrim, in his hands. Hama stops and holds out the sword to the king. Theoden looks at the sword for a few moments as if he's never seen the weapon before. Then, slowly, he reaches out and grasps the hilt. After a moment, he slowly draws Herugrim from its scabbard and holds it up. As he does he seems to straighten up a bit, and life seems to return to him a little more.

Theoden stares at the sword for a moment, almost as if in awe. Then, his face steels, and his eyes move to the side to glare at Grima, who is still tied up by Jakan's grappling cable.

"Cast him out!" Theoden commands. Jakan gladly releases Grima from the cable as Hama and Gamling walk over and seize Grima. The two guards storm towards the entrance to the hall, throw the doors open, walk over to the stairs, and send Grima flying down the stairs, pouring every olounce of hate and disdain they feel for Grima into the throw. Grima cries out in pain as he tumbles down the stairs before coming to rest on the first landing with several bruises and a split lip.

Theoden walks menacingly down the stairs, Herugrim held at his side. He is glaring furiously at his former counsellor.

"I've only ever served you, my Lord!" Grima cries desperately, trying to pull himself further down the stairs away from Theoden.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden hisses in anger at Grima.

Grima, still trying to stay out of Theoden's reach, begs, "Send me not from your sight!"

Theoden raises Herugrim with both hands, ready to bring it down on Grima in anger. But, right as he begins to bring the sword down, he hears, "No!", and finds his hands in a firm grip. Turning his head, he sees it is Jakan who has grabbed his wrist.

"No, my Lord! Do not let yourself become someone like him, King Theoden. Do not let your anger control you! Let his punishment be dictated by justice, not by anger!" the Mandalorian says to the king.

Theoden looks back into Jakan's mask, then back down at Grima, and after a moment, relaxes.

Grima, seeing he has been saved from death, stands up and rushes towards the crowd. "Get out of my way!" he yells, forcing them aside as he runs for the gate, where he finds a horse and gallops out of Edoras.

"Hail, Theoden-King!" Aragorn calls out loud enough for the entire assembled crowd to hear.

The crowd begins to get down on one knee in homage to their king. Aragorn kneels as well, as does Jakan, wanting to show the Rohirrim that he will respect their king in his own city.

Theoden looks around at his people, then begins to turn away. A thought then comes to his mind, and makes it out of his mouth, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I hoped you liked how easy the fight was, given that Jakan still had his vambraces. I also hoped you liked me using the line, "Weapons are a part of my religion."**

 **Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14- War Is Upon You

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 14- War Is Upon You

Jakan walks up onto a tower overlooking the main gate of Edoras. It's now dusk of the day after their arrival in Edoras.

When Theoden had been told of Theodred's fate, he had come close to breaking down, but kept himself together in order to present an image of strength to his people. The preparations for the funeral had taken the rest of the day.

Hama and the Royal Guard had returned the Fellowship's weapons very quickly after Theoden was freed. Jakan had not told them what the Darksaber really was, despite Hama's curiosity. The Captain of the Guard was intrigued at Jakan's possession of Elrond's sword, however. Jakan had told him that the Lord of Imladris had gifted it to him to use on the quest. Hama was impressed that Elrond had given such a gift, especially given what he'd already seen of Jakan's armor. Apparently, word was already circulating among the Royal guard and other soldiers in Edoras about Jakan's Mandalorian armor.

Theodred's funeral had taken place that morning. It had been an emotional event for the Rohirrim, and Theoden especially. Jakan had mostly kept in the back of the crowd throughout the funeral, but had taken some time after the crowd had dispersed to go up to Theodred's tomb and render customary Mandalorian tributes for the fallen.

As Jakan leans against the edge of the tower, he looks out over the plains of Rohan. As he does, he reaches down with his right hand to touch Vilya where it rests on his left ring finger. He still regularly finds himself wondering why Elrond gave him the ring.

After glancing down at the ring for a few moments, he looks back out over the plains. As he scans the surroundings, he suddenly sees a horse ride over a ridge in the distance. Using his helmet, he zooms in and sees two children sitting on the back of the horse.

The moment the boy falls off the horse's back, Jakan instantly activates his jetpack, flying towards the children. It takes him just seconds to reach the two children and the horse.

Cutting off his jetpack's thrust, Jakan lands beside the horse. He immediately kneels down beside the boy, feeling for a pulse, and feeling relief when he feels the boy's heartbeat.

"Must just be exhausted," Jakan mutters to himself. He then looks up and sees the girl crying.

Jakan reaches up and removes his helmet, just in case the girl is afraid of his appearance. "It's okay. It's alright. You're both safe. You're gonna be fine," Jakan says.

The girl looks at him and says, "Our mama sent us."

"Why? Why did she send you?" Jakan asks.

Then, he feels the boy stir. Looking down, he sees the boy looking up at him. A moment later, the boy says, "The Orcs and Wildmen are coming to kill us all…"

Gandalf soon reaches the scene too, having noticed the boy fall from the horse while he was standing with Theoden as the king mourned his son at the tomb. Gandalf picks up the boy and carries him back to Edoras, while Jakan leads the horse.

Once they reach the city, the horse is taken to the stables, and the boy and girl, whose names are Eothain and Freda, are taken to the Meduseld. There, Jakan and Eowyn sit with the siblings as they begin tucking into a small meal of bread and soup.

The rest of the Fellowship gathers in the Meduseld, along with Theoden and Hama. Gandalf is now sitting in Grima's old seat beside the throne, and the rest of the Fellowship is scattered through the rest of the hall.

Eowyn turns to her uncle, who is sitting with his head in his hand, and says, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

Freda looks up at Eowyn and asks, "Where is Mama?" Eowyn sits down beside her again to soothe her anxiousness.

Gesturing to the siblings, Gandalf says to Theoden, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn adds.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us," Theoden responds as he stands up. He then turns to Gandalf and says, "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn lowers his pipe from his mouth as he says to Theoden, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden turns to Aragorn, his eyes narrowing just the slightest. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," he says.

The hall is silent for a moment before Gandalf asks, "Then what is the king's decision?"

Theoden is quiet for several moments, then turns to Hama. "Hama, tomorrow you will announce through the city that the city will empty and make for Helm's Deep," Theoden says. Hama bows his head in acknowledgement.

Theoden then looks around at the Fellowship and says, "My lords, if you would make your way to your quarters, I must discuss several matters with my court."

The Fellowship begins to file out of the main hall, while Eowyn leads Eothain and Freda to their room. As a servant takes the Fellowship to their quarters, Jakan asks, "If I may ask, what is Helm's Deep?"

"Yours is a good question, Jakan. Helm's Deep is the great fortress of Rohan. It is one of the most fortified structures in Middle Earth, and has never been breached by an enemy. It is a good three days walk from here," Boromir says.

Boromir then looks at Aragorn and says, "Aragorn, while you may have promised to accompany me to Minas Tirith, my loyalty is with you. If you wish to stay here to aid Rohan, I will gladly remain and help you."

Aragorn nods with a slight smile, grateful for Boromir's support and loyalty.

* * *

(The next morning)

Jakan follows behind Gandalf along with the rest of the Fellowship as they walk down to the stables. Now out in public, Jakan is wearing his helmet again.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli exclaims.

"Easy, Gimli. It's probably not the most polite thing to speak ill of Theoden's decision in front of his people," Jakan says to Gimli.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn points out.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What he will get is a massacre," Gandalf says as he walks up to Shadowfax's stall. He then turns to Aragorn and Jakan and says, "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, you two. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn says.

"Just don't take too long coming back," Jakan says.

Gandalf turns to Shadowfax, petting the horse's back as he says, "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now, I have no time."

Gandalf then mounts Shadowfax as he says, "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn urges. And Gandfalf spurs Shadowfax into a gallop, galloping out of Edoras and off to begin the search for Eomer and his company.

Jakan makes his way back to the Meduseld. As he enters the hall, he sees Eowyn holding a sword up. As he watches, she starts doing a few drills with the sword.

Jakan smirks under his helmet as he unsheaths Hadhafang. Then, as Eowyn whirls around to make a strike with the sword, Jakan raises the Elvish sword to block Eowyn's sword.

Eowyn looks at him in surprise. Jakan lowers Hadhafang and says cheerfully, "Well, Lady Eowyn. You are definitely not helpless. You have a warrior spirit."

Eowyn looks at Hadhafang. "Is that an Elvish sword?" she asks.

"Indeed. It is the sword of Lord Elrond of Rivendell himself. Lord Elrond lent it to me for use on this quest," Jakan says

Eowyn looks at the sword with reverence as she sets her own sword down. "May I see it?" she asks.

Jakan smiles as he holds out Hadhafang. Eowyn takes the sword and examines it reverently. After a few moments, she hands it back. She then looks at his belt, where his blasters are resting, and asks, "What manner of weapons are those?"

Jakan smiles as he pulls one of his blasters out and spins it around his finger a few times. "This is called a blaster. It shoots bolts of powerful energy that can kill anything they hit. They're the standard weapon of my people, the Mandalorians," he says.

"Mandalorians?" Eowyn asks in confusion.

"Yes. You see, your world is not the only world out there. There are many worlds, home to beings of all kinds. One of those worlds is called Mandalore. And on Mandalore, thousands of years ago, a warrior culture was born. These warriors are what are known as the Mandalorian warriors, or simply the Mandalorians. Mandalorians are known as the best warriors in the galaxy," Jakan says.

Eowyn looks at him in amazement. "Truly?" she asks.

"Yes, truly. And from what I've seen of you and your personality and skills, you might make a good Mandalorian," Jakan says.

"Jakan is right, my lady. You have some skill with a blade." Eowyn and Jakan both look in the direction of the voice, and see Aragorn standing a few feet away.

As soon as she sees Aragorn, Eowyn's expression changes. She picks up her sword and returns it to its scabbard as she says, "Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asks.

Eowyn turns to look at both of he and Jakan, then says, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn is quiet for a moment before saying, "You are a daughter of kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." He then slowly walks away.

Jakan and Eowyn stand there before Jakan says, "It was good to actually meet you, Lady Eowyn. I hope to perhaps get to know you a little better on our journey to Helm's Deep."

Eowyn smiles. "Of course, Lord Jakan," she says.

Jakan chuckles a bit as he says, "I'm hardly a lord, Lady Eowyn. You can call me by my name."

"Of course, Jakan. And in return, you may call Eowyn," he says. He then walks off to prepare to depart Edoras.

* * *

 **And I'll end there. Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Real quick, I want to ask all my readers something. There will be Mandalorians arriving on Arda before the final battle at the Black Gate. Would you rather see them arrive sooner or later. The first arrivals will only be two or three Mandalorians. Let me know if you'd like to see them arrive sooner or later.**

 **Alright. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15- Wolves of Isengard

**Hey, everyone. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

 **eragon95159** : Maybe not with a ship, but that's not that bad of an idea. Also, unfortunately, I don't plan on pairing Eowyn and Jakan.

* * *

Chapter 15- Wolves of Isengard

The column of refugees from Edoras stretches for more than a mile over the plains of Rohan as it makes its way towards Helm's Deep. It's been two days since they departed Edoras, and they have just a day left in their travels.

Jakan is riding Lodreng next to Theoden. Hama is on Theoden's other side, with Boromir on Hama's other side. Theoden and Boromir had had a lengthy discussion between them about Gondor's current situation, as well as the situation they would find at Helm's Deep and how they would conduct the battle to come.

However, for the past little while, Theoden has turned his attention to Jakan, asking Jakan about his armor and where he comes from. Jakan has by now summarized the history of the Mandalorians to Theoden, as well as the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire.

"To think that life exists in the great beyond, and on such a scale," Theoden says as he stares off into the sky. Then, he looks back at Jakan and says, "No matter the questionable parts of your people's history, Rohan is lucky to have a warrior of your capabilities aiding us."

"It is my honor to be here, King Theoden. I will do all I can to safeguard your people," Jakan says respectfully. Theoden inclines his head slightly in thanks

At that moment, there is a disturbance up ahead. Theoden and Jakan look ahead to see the horse Gimli is riding suddenly break into a canter. Seemingly, Gimli had unintentionally spurred the horse forward. Gimli is caught off guard by the sudden change in pace of his steed. Unable to keep himself on, he unceremoniously tumbles off the horse, to several exclamations from surrounding people. Eowyn, who had been walking beside Gimli, hurries forward to help him up.

Jakan laughs to himself as Theoden rides ahead and alongside Aragorn, who is also chuckling at the sight. As Jakan watches, he sees Eowyn look back, seemingly staring at Aragorn.

* * *

(the next morning)

It's somewhat overcast as Jakan rides over slightly more rocky ground. They're now only hours away from Helm's Deep.

Jakan had volunteered to ride ahead of the main column with Gamling and Hama to scout ahead. He had begun a conversation with the two leaders of the Royal Guard, sharing some stories of their past adventures and battles, with Jakan trying to explain his stories in terms the two Rohirrim could understand.

As they ride alongside a massive outcropping of rock, Hama's horse suddenly stops, shifting and whinnying nervously.

"What is it? Hama?" Gamling asks.

"I'm not sure," Hama says.

As Hama, Gamling, and Jakan scan their surroundings, they suddenly hear a loud growling from above them, and look up to see a warg, with an orc on its back, leaping down at them. Before any of them can react, the warg knocks Hama off his horse, and knocking the horse over.

The warg turns back to Hama, ready to attack him. Immediately, Jakan whips his blaster rifle off his back, aims, and fires. The bolt hits the warg in the side of its head, killing the beast. Jakan then dispatches the orc with another shot.

Hama breathes heavily for a few moments before turning to Jakan and saying, "My thanks, Jakan Shan."

"What the h*** is this thing?" he asks, gesturing with his blaster rifle towards the warg.

"A warg. A wolf like creature often ridden by Orcs," Gamling says.

Jakan glances around for any more, and sees Aragorn and Legolas at the top of a ridge behind them. "A scout!" he shouts, knowing what the warg and its rider were doing.

Aragorn rushes back to the column, while Legolas hurries to Jakan, who moves towards a ridge up ahead. Hama gets back on his horse, and he and Gamling wait for Theoden and the other riders.

As Jakan rides up to the ridge, Legolas beside him, they see a massive pack of wargs, all with orcs on their backs, charging over a hill a few hundred yards away, howling.

Jakan aims his blaster rifle towards one of the leading wargs. His helmet's systems automatically calculate the lead he'll need to put in to make the shot. Aiming his rifle, he fires. The bolt hits the warg in the face, killing the warg and causing it to go tumbling, throwing the orc on its back off.

Jakan shifts his arm to another warg, as Legolas looses an arrow. Together, they each are able to kill a total of ten wargs.

After killing the ten wargs, they hear the horses of the Rohirrim riding up behind them. Jakan spurs Lodreng forward, and Legolas swings up onto Gimli's horse.

Riding forward, Jakan realizes there are still dozens of wargs charging towards them. Knowing that many Rohirrim are going to be killed if he does nothing, Jakan pulls out one of his precious few grenades and throws it towards the incoming wargs.

The grenade explodes among the wargs, killing eight outright and wounding more. The warg formation is thrown into chaos by the explosion. The Rohirrim horses also begin to cry out in fear, but at their riders' push, continue forward.

Several wargs continue their charge, and clash with the Rohirrim. However, with the advantage given to them by Jakan's grenade, the Rohirrim quickly gain the advantage, killing any orc and warg they can reach.

The wargs begin to recover, and they begin to strike back as they can, with the orcs attacking any Rohirrim in arms reach of them.

Jakan is riding among the wargs and orcs, guiding Lodreng with one hand and holding a blaster pistol in the other, firing his blaster at any orc or warg he can see.

A riderless warg leaps to attack Jakan. Unable to fire in time, Jakan clenches his fist and punches the warg. Thanks to the added strength given to the punch by the crushgaunt he's wearing, Jakan breaks the warg's jaw and throws it back. The warg howls in pain, but stops when Jakan dispatches it with a blaster bolt to the face.

Reigning Lodreng around, Jakan sees Gimli, sitting under the body of a warg and an orc, with a live warg standing on top of the bodies, ready to kill Gimli. However, before the warg can, Jakan raises his blaster pistol and fires, hitting the warg in the temple and killing it. The dead warg collapses on top of Gimli, who groans from the sudden added weight.

Jakan spurs Lodreng forward. As he rides forward, he sees Theoden engaging several wargs and their riders. However, he spots one warg charging up behind Theoden, completely unnoticed. Jakan raises his blaster and dispatches the warg with a single shot. Theoden whips around just in time to see the blaster bolt kill the warg. He looks over at Jakan and gives a single nod of appreciation before turning to find another target.

Jakan whips around, looking for more targets. However, to both his relief and his dismay, he sees that most of the wargs and orcs are now dead, with the Rohirrim chasing down and finishing the last few. Although glad the threat is over, he's a little disappointed the battle is over so quickly.

"Aragorn!" Legolas' call catches Jakan's attention. Jakan looks around, and with a chill, realizes he can't see the Ranger anywhere.

Jakan swings off Lodreng and begins walking among the bodies, searching for Aragorn. Suddenly, he hears a course laugh. He, Legolas, and Gimli simultaneously turn and see a wounded Orc lying on the ground, laughing.

Gimli walks up and holds out his axe in front of the orc. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" he growls.

The orc, unmoved by Gimli's "offer", says, "He's (cough) dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff!"

Legolas quickly gets down on his knees, grabs the Orc, and pulls him up a bit, saying with anger rather uncharacteristic of him, "You lie!"

But it's no use. As soon as Legolas says those words, the orc coughs a few times, then dies. Legolas quickly realizes this and lets the Orc go. The elf then notices something in the Orc's hand. He reaches down and pulls it out of the Orc's relaxed grip. As he opens his hand, he realizes that it's the Evenstar pendant.

Jakan and Boromir, who has walked up, hurry over to the edge of the cliff, where Theoden is already standing. The three men stare down at the gorge below, and the river running through it. Jakan scans the area using his helmet's systems, but sees no sign of Aragorn.

Hama and Gamling walk up behind the three of them, drawing Theoden's notice. He looks at them for a moment before saying, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Theoden turns to Boromir, and the two exchange a look before the king follows Hama and Gamling.

Legolas and Gimli both walk up, and the four remaining members of the Fellowship stand together for several moments before Boromir asks, "With Aragorn gone, you are our sole captain now, Jakan. What would you have us do?"

Jakan stands there for a moment before he says firmly, "We're going to accompany the Rohirrim to Helm's Deep. And there, we're going to defend them from Saruman's army or die trying."

* * *

 **And, that's it. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So, the battle for Helm's Deep is coming soon. I think you guys are really gonna like it.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16- A Storm Is Brewing

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 16- A Storm is Brewing

Jakan sighs a bit with relief as Helm's Deep finally comes into view. It's been hours since they left the site of the battle. The entire ride, Jakan has been musing on what happened, and mentally cursing himself for not doing more to make sure something like this didn't happen.

But now, he turns his attention to Helm's Deep itself. The fortress is made of two main parts. The main fortress rests right up against the mountain on one side of the valley, with a long causeway leading up to the main gates. The keep seemed to be made of two main parts, the central keep, known as the Hornburg, and the Outer Wall surrounding it.

The second part was the Deeping Wall, a massive fortified wall that ran from the Hornburg all the way to the other side of the valley. The Wall was over thirty feet high, and at first look, seemed to be at least ten feet thick, if not thicker.

As he rides closer, Jakan is already going over battle strategies. It's clear the first target of the assault is probably going to be the Deeping Wall, as that will probably be a slightly easier target than the Gatehouse.

Jakan follows Theoden up the causeway and into the main fortress. They ride up through the fortress before coming to a stop in a courtyard.

Eowyn hurries out to greet them but looks surprised. "A third of you have failed to return!" she exclaims in surprise.

"Our people our safe. We have paid for it with many lives, and without Jakan Shan, we would have lost many more," Theoden replies to Eowyn's exclamation.

Gimli then walks up to Eowyn, looking very solemn. Feeling very nervous, Eowyn asks, "Lord Aragorn. Where is he?"

Gimli doesn't respond for a moment, then says in a choked up voice, "He fell."

Eowyn looks shocked, and turns to Jakan, right as the Mandalorian looks at her. Jakan stares back at her for a moment, knowing what the question in her eyes is, and nods slightly. Eowyn turns and slowly walks away, horrified. Jakan stares after her before walking off after the king.

Jakan follows Theoden as the king takes stock of the situation. Once the king has toured the fortress to makes sure he has all the numbers he needs to plan for the coming days, he invites Jakan to come with him to the main chamber in the Hornburg to take part in a planning meeting.

As the meeting progresses, Theoden begins discussing with Hama and Gamling about the current food situation within Helm's Deep. However, before the discussion has really progressed, Jakan cuts in and says, "My lord, I fear that this discussion will, in the end, be of little use to us. Saruman will have nothing to gain from a prolonged siege. He wants Rohan destroyed quickly. Therefore, I feel it almost certain that what we should expect in an all out attack some time very soon."

"I appreciate your concern, Jakan. However, until now, attacks by Saruman have been little more than raiding parties. These do not suggest a particularly large total force in his possession," Theoden says.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, our Fellowship faced over a hundred Uruk-Hai at Amon Hen. There has been plenty of time for Saruman to breed far more Uruk Hai. I think we need to be prepared for a massive assault. We need to prepare any defenses we possibly can, and assemble any defensive weapons such as catapults you may have," Jakan says.

Hama speaks up and says, "We have no such defensive weapons, Jakan. All we have is our arrows, as well as rocks to throw at anyone who attempts to attack the gate."

Jakan wishes he had his helmet on so that he could let his facial expression reflect his mood instead of forcing himself to look calm. He's genuinely beginning to feel worried about the ability of the Rohirrim to defend Helm's Deep with the numbers they have at the moment, especially as the battlefield will prevent them using the Rohirrim's best weapon: their superb cavalry.

Right then, the doors are thrown open. Everyone turns to look at who did it, and are shocked to see Aragorn walking into the room. Jakan's eyes shoot open.

"If people keep coming back from the dead, I'm gonna start freaking out," Jakan whispers to himself.

* * *

Aragorn explains that he had survived the fall into the river, and had been found by Theodred's old horse Brego, who he rode to Helm's Deep. He then explains he had seen a massive army of Urk-Hai marching towards the fortress.

"A great host you say?" Theoden questions.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn confirms.

"How many?" Theoden asks, needing Aragorn to be more specific.

"Ten thousand strong, at least," Aragorn says.

Jakan can't keep his eyebrows from rising a bit in surprise. He had known they were going to be heavily outnumbered, but he hadn't expected 10,000 Uruk Hai.

Theoden is equally shocked. "Ten thousand?" he asks in horror.

Aragorn stares back at the king as he replies simply, "It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men." He pauses for a moment, then adds, "They will be here by nightfall."

Now Jakan feels more alarmed. This doesn't really give them any time to prepare any more defenses.

Theoden stands there for a few moments. Then, he turns and starts walking towards the door as he declares, "Let them come!"

Everyone follows Theoden out of the hall and out into the courtyard outside. As they walk down towards the gate, Theoden turns to Hama and says, "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Hama nods and hurries off.

Jakan, wearing his helmet again, allows his eyes to shoot wider, hardly able to believe what he's hearing. He's starting to wonder whether or not Saruman's sorcery has had any lingering effect on Theoden that would cause him to conscript men and boys not really suited for war. Jakan feels strongly that these conscripts will mostly just end up being sword fodder for the Uruk Hai.

Theoden walks out onto the causeway, past men who are reinforcing the gate. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Jakan all walk out with him.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Theoden declares confidently.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli says warningly.

Theoden walks up to the dwarf, eyes slightly narrowed. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," he says with a hint of irritation before walking back through the gate. Gimli looks a little miffed, but follows the rest of the Fellowship as they follow Theoden.

As Theoden walks up to the courtyard outside the main keep, he says, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn declares, fearing Theoden is in denial about the threat facing them, a fear shared by the rest of the Fellowship.

Theoden whips around and steps up right in front of Aragorn, his face just inches away. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

Jakan had started to feel hopeful at Theoden's first few words, but that last line drops his spirits again. He begins to fear for the morale of the Rohirrim if Theoden has already seemingly decided they're doomed.

Theoden continues to stare at Aragorn for another moment before turning and starting to walk away. He makes it about two steps before Aragorn says, "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

Theoden walks slowly back up to Aragorn. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Mandalorians? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead, and I do not see new ones forming so soon," he says somewhat cynically.

Boromir has been paying attention to all this, and feels he must now defend his own land. He steps forward and says, "No matter whether other lands will send aid, Gondor will answer Rohan's call, King Theoden."

THeoden turns to Boromir angrily, Boromir's words dredging up his enmity for his father, Denethor. "Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where were you, Lord Boromir, when…" Theoden manages to stop himself from mentioning his son, fearing that might brake the brave façade he is trying to maintain for his people's sake. He recomposes himself before saying, "No, Lord Boromir. We are alone."

Theoden walks away, Gamling following close behind. Boromir remains standing where he was, a little stunned. Through all this time, he had thought other people still thought highly of Gondor. Now, Theoden's words are beginning to open his eyes to the truth, and he begins to feel ashamed. Jakan notices, and lays a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before following after Theoden.

* * *

Jakan stands in the middle of the armory, watching as the soldiers and Royal Guards hand out weapons and armor to the conscripts. It's been hours since Aragorn's return, and night has now fallen. Jakan has removed his armor for the first time since Lothlorien so it could be cleaned and so he could have a little bit of a breather.

Jakan had spoken to Gamling not long ago. The man had told Jakan that, as of that time, Helm's Deep was comprised of 352 individuals, not including the Fellowship and Theoden. That included 35 Royal Guards, 107 regulars, 20 yeomen archers, and 190 conscripts. Gamling had made certain to make sure Jakan knew that had he not been there for the battle against the warg riders, there would likely be only around 300 defenders right now. While that statement helped ease Jakan a tiny bit, it didn't fully calm him, knowing that the odds, number wise, were about 28.5 to 1 against the Rohirrim. But the Uruk Hai were superior to over half of the defenders.

Aragorn walks up beside Jakan, looking around at the conscripts. "Farmers. Ferriers. Stable boys. These are no soldiers," he says.

"I have to agree with you there, Aragorn. Their faith in their country will not be enough to carry them through this battle," Jakan says.

Boromir walks over, wearing the armor of a Royal Guard who had been wounded in the battle with the warg riders. "I fear these conscripts will prove little better than sword fodder for the Uruks," Boromir mutters.

Gimli pipes up and says, "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few," Legolas adds. He glances around again and says, "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Legolas' words are heard through the armory, and everyone in the armory stops look at Legolas, his words striking a chord. He starts to turn and walk away, then turns around and begins speaking to Aragorn in Elvish.

Legolas has been teaching Jakan how to speak Sindarin since they left Rivendell. While he doesn't know enough to carry on a fluent conversation, Jakan is able to understood a large number of words. He can't really make out Legolas' first sentence, but recognizes him say, "352…against ten thousand."

Aragorn replies, and Jakan is able to make out the words, "than at Edoras."

Legolas responds in a grave tone. This time, Jakan understands the entire thing as Legolas says, "They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die."

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn replies loudly, switching back to the Common Tongue, stepping up right in front of Legolas. The two stare at each other for a few moments before Aragorn turns and storms out of the armory.

Legolas goes to follow him, but Jakan lays a hand on his shoulder and says, "I'll talk to him, Legolas."

Jakan walks out of the armory and follows Aragorn out to the courtyard outside the armory.

"How much did you understand?" Aragorn asks.

"Enough," Jakan replies.

Despite himself, Aragorn manages a slight smile, and says, "Your Sindarin is improving."

The two exchange grins before their faces fall again, and Jakan sits down on a step next to Aragorn. He says, "I agree with both of you. Legolas perhaps should have not said what he did, let alone in front of all the Rohirrim when they need morale more than ever, but he was not wrong either. 352, plus us, is not enough to defeat the Uruk Hai."

Aragorn nods. But Jakan then says, "But, I haven't given up hope. Maybe it's my Force sensitivity, but I get the feeling we're not going to fight this battle alone."

"You believe your people are coming?" Aragorn asks.

"I have no idea. But I just feel that someone will come to our aid," Jakan says.

Aeagorn nods slighty, then notices someone behind Jakan. He looks over Jakan's shoulder, and Jakan turns to see where he's looking, and sees a young boy, maybe 12 or 13, wearing a suit of armor and holding a sword.

"Give me your sword," Aragorn calls to the boy. The boy turns to him, then slowly walks over. As he hands the sword to Aragorn, Aragorn asks, "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord," the boy says. Aragorn looks down at the sword, and Haleth adds, "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn looks back at Haleth briefly, then stands up. He whirls the sword around a few times, testing it, before examining it one more time. He then turns to Haleth and says, "This is a good sword, Haleth son of Hama." He then hands the sword back, rests a hand on his shoulder, and adds, "There is always hope."

As Haleth walks away, Aragorn turns to Jakan and says, "It is time." Jakan nods, and the two walk back to the armory.

As Aragorn begins donning his armor, Jakan walks over to his, freshly cleaned and ready for combat again. He looks it over once, then begins to don it. His leg armor, pauldrons, chest piece, wrist guards, and back piece. He slides his crushgaunts on, followed by his vambraces. He slides his jetpack onto his back, the Darksaber still attached to it. He slides his two blaster pistols into their holsters, and slides Hadhafang into its sheath. He slings his blaster rifle across his back, then fixes his other gear to his belt. He makes sure Vilya is still secure on his finger, then reaches for his helmet and slides it on.

He turns around right as Aragorn is reaching for his sword, only for it to be handed to him by Legolas. Aragorn slowly takes the sword, and Legolas says, "You and Jakan have led us this far, and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn sighs a bit, then says in Sindarin, "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." The two then clap each other on the shoulder.

As they lower their hands, they see Gimli walking up. "If we had time I'd get this adjusted," he says, before letting go of the chain mail shirt he's bunching up, and the shirt falls all the way to the ground. Aragorn and Legolas trade amused looks, and Jakan tries to contain himself from chuckling.

Gimli looks back at his friends. "It's a little tight across the chest," he says.

"I think there's more problems with the armor than just that, Gimli," Jakan says teasingly.

Gimli narrows his eyes at Jakan. Right then, the piercing sound of a horn echoes through Helm's Deep. Everyone looks towards the door, and Legolas says, "That is no Orc horn."

"And it's not Boromir's," Jakan says. The group hurries out of the armory.

Marching up the causeway is a small army of two Galadhrim, wearing blue cloaks, intricate Elvish made armor, and helmets. Each is carrying their bow, with their other weapons hidden beneath their cloaks.

The Elves march into the fortress, passed the stunned Rohirrim, who recognize where they're from based on their two banners, which identify them as Elves of Lothlorien.

The Elves march up to the courtyard, where Theoden is coming down to see what the cause of surprise is. To his shock, he sees the Galadhrim, with Haldir as their leader.

"How is this possible?" the stunned Theoden asks as Haldir inclines his head in respect to the king.

Haldir straightens up, and as the Galadhrim come to a stop behind him, says, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together." Haldir then notices the three men of the Fellowship, as well as Legolas and Gimli, arriving on the stairs above him. He smiles in their direction as he says, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn greets Haldir in Sindarin as he hurries down the stairs, then embraces Haldir. Haldir looks surprised, but after a moment embraces Aragorn in return. Aragorn pulls back a moment and says emphatically, "You are most welcome."

Legolas then steps forward to greet Haldir. As he does, the Galadhrim all turn as one to face Theoden, setting their bows down in sync. Haldir looks at Theoden again and says, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Jakan smiles as he looks down the Elves' formation. Now, perhaps, they have a chance.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you like it that I'm having Jakan learn Sindarin. I just think it would be realistic for him to ask Legolas to trach him.**

 **Next chapter will start the Battle of Helm's Deep. I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to try and do the whole battle in one long chapter, or split it up. You'll find out next chapter, which will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17- Battle of Helm's Deep

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

 **So, this chapter will begin the Battle of Helm's Deep, which may actually be my favorite battle of the Lord of the Rings movies. I hope you're excited.**

 **Let's settle back, imagine a Mandalorian at Helm's Deep, and get ready to go!**

* * *

Chapter 17- Battle of Helm's Deep

Silence has fallen over Helm's Deep. The gravity of the situation has fallen over the defenders. There is almost no sound within the fortress.

The arrival of the Elves had changed Theoden's battle plan. The Galadhrim, along with all the members of the Fellowship, had been deployed along the Deeping Wall, while the Rohirrim were being held in the Hornburg. About 150 Elves were stationed on the wall, with the rest behind the wall.

Jakan is standing with Boromir, and the two are standing next to Legolas and Gimli. The two stand in silence as they watch the army of Uruk Hai marching down the valley towards Helm's Deep.

"This is going to be a battle to remember," Jakan mutters.

"Indeed," Boromir replies, not taking his eyes off the approaching Uruk Hai.

As they stand there, Gimli, who is trying to see over the wall, groans and says gruffly to his three friends, "You could have picked a better spot." Jakan smiles slightly under his helmet.

Aragorn walks up to the four of them, standing behind Legolas. Gimli glances back at Aragorn and says, "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Right then, a flash of lightning illuminates the valley, exposing the true size of the army for all to see. Looking out at them, Legolas says soberly, "Your friends are with you Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli adds. Aragorn smiles before walking off down the wall.

Another bolt of lightning illuminates the valley, followed by a clap of thunder. Moments later, a few raindrops begin to fall, which quickly grows into a steady rain.

The Uruk Hai march relentlessly towards the fortress. As they near the fortress, the Uruk Commander climbs up on a boulder in the valley, letting out a bellow to urge his army on.

As the Uruks approach, Aragorn walks among the Galadhrim. " A Eruchin, u-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)" he declares.

The Uruk Commander looks out over his army and let out a loud bellow, causing his entire army to come to a halt, with the leading ranks just a few hundred yards from the Deeping Wall.

For a little while, the two sides just stare at each other, not moving.

Gimli, still trying to see over the wall, asks, "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asks in return.

Gimli looks back at Legolas, then smiles and lets out a hearty laugh.

At that moment, the Uruk Commander lets out two loud bellows. At that signal, the entire Uruk army begins slamming the ends of their massive spears against the ground, as well as roaring and banging their chests with their fists.

Jakan feels slightly impressed, knowing that they're trying to demoralize the Rohirrim. Also knowing they can't afford any loss of morale, Jakan turns to Boromir.

"Boromir. I think the Rohirrim could use a little extra morale right now," he says, gesturing to the Horn of Gondor on Boromir's hip.

Boromir glances down at the horn, then smiles. Without a word, he removes the horn from his belt and holds it up to his lips. He pauses for a moment, and thinks to himself, _You are wrong, King Theoden. Gondor stands with you._ And with that, he blows into the horn, letting out three loud blasts that echo through the valley.

A number of the Rohirrim cheer as they hear the horn, feeling a surge of morale.

As this is happening, one old man is struggling to hold an arrow to his bow. With his body not what it used to be, he finds himself unable to keep holding it. Without warning, his grip on the arrow relinquishes, and the arrow flies from the bow. The arrow flies down and strikes an Uruk in the upper chest.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn yells.

The Uruk groans and collapses to the ground. Around him, the other Uruks begin to growl in anger that the defenders got the first hit in. Then, the Commander roars as he thrusts his falchion forward. And as one, the Uruk army surges forward towards the Deeping Wall.

Up at the top of the Hornburg, Theoden is watching what is going on. As he watches the Uruks surge forwards, he mutters, "So it begins."

Jakan watches as the Uruks race towards the wall. Then, a few yards away, he hears Aragorn yell, "Tangado a chadad (Prepare to fire!"

As one, the Galadhrim on the wall pull arrows from their quivers and fit the arrows to their bows. At the same time, Jakan slings his blaster rifle off his back and aims it down towards the incoming Uruks.

"Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc (Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arm)," Legolas says to the Elves around him.

"Leithio I phillin! (Release arrows!)" Aragorn yells.

The Galadhrim release their arrows, and Jakan fires his blaster rifle. Unhampered by the time it takes for the Galadhrim to reload, Jakan continues to fire his blaster rifle as fast as he can.

The Galadhrim stationed behind the wall join in, and all 200 Galadhrim continue to rain arrows down on the charging Uruks as fast as they can as Jakan continues to fire his blaster rifle.

Then, a number of Uruks armed with crossbows begin to fire their weapons at the defenders. A number of Galadhrim are killed when the heavy bolts pierce their armor.

Jakan suddenly jerks back, feeling something hit him right in the chest. He looks down and sees a crossbow bolt fall to the ground, having hit him in the chest. Thankfully, the beskar of his armor held up against the bolt.

Then, he notices the ladders start to be raised. Almost in sync, he and Aragorn both shout, "Swords! Swords!"

The Galadhrim draw their sabers, ready to attack.

Each of the ladders being raised by the Uruks have a new Uruk Hai breed at the top. These Uruks are known as Uruk Hai Berserkers, and were created to fight an unquenchable ferocity. They wear no armor, just a loincloth and mask. Their weapon is a massive two handed sword.

Jakan sees a Berseker coming down right at him. Clenching his fist, he draws back and punches the Berserker in the chest so hard it breaks the Bersekers' ribs and knocks it flying back over the wall.

Jakan rapidly unsheaths Hadhafang, while pulling out one of his blaster pistols with the other. Looking around, he sees a Berseker preparing to scythe down several Galadhrim just a few feet away. Jakan solves the problem by burying Hadhafang in the Berserker's brain.

Turning around, he sees Gimli standing up from a kill. He looks at Legolas and exclaims, "Legolas! Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replies.

"Huh? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli declares before turning to kill another Berserker.

"Well, I'm on 21. And I'm about to add to that!" Jakan says smugly. With that, he activates his jetpack and soars into the air, flying down the length of the wall, dispatching any Uruk Hai Berseker he can see with Hadhafang or his blaster.

Once all the Berserkers on the wall are dead, Jakan flies back towards his friends. He sees Boromir going toe-to-toe with two Uruk Hai at once. Wanting to help his friend, Jakan flies in and beheads one of the two Uruks. Boromor then kills the other with a stab to the stomach."

"I had that covered!" Boromir says.

"Sure you did!" Jakan says with a bit of a laugh before turning to find a new target.

Two Uruks race towards Jakan. He dispatches the first with a blaster bolt to the face. He then ducks under the sword of the second before lunging forward and driving Hadhafang through the heart of the second Uruk.

Suddenly, he hears something behind him. He whips his head around to see an Uruk ready to bring its falchion down on him from behind. With little else he can do, Jakan whips the hand holding his blaster around, and shoots a brief jet of flame from his vambrace, torching the Uruk's face. The Uruk drops its sword, roaring in pain. Jakan quickly dispatches the Uruk with Hadhafang

Jakan glances around and sees Gimli standing on top of the wall between two ladders, alternating between killing the Uruks on the two ladders, counting each kill out loud.

However, something beyond Gimli catches Jakan's eye. Looking beyond Gimli to the causeway, he sees Uruk Hai advancing up the causeway towards the gate. The Uruks are holding their shields over their heads, and the ones in the front are holding their shields out front. They're virtually untouchable from the Gatehouse. However, their sides are open.

Jakan resheaths Hadhafang, slides his blaster pistol back into its holster, and pulls his blaster rifle off his back. "Causeway!" he shouts as he fires his blaster rifle.

A number of Galadhrim still using their bows turn their bows towards the causeway and fire. A number of Uruks are hit and fall of the causeway, and Jakan continues to fire into their midst.

Up at the top of the Hornburg, Theoden is watching the battle unfold. He sneers slightly as he taunts his distant enemy, "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Saruman?"

Jakan continues to fire his blaster rifle at the Uruks on the causeway. Suddenly, he hears Aragorn yelling at Legolas.

Jakan whips his head around, wondering what is going on. Then, he sees it. The last Berserker, holding a massive torch, is running towards the small culvert in the Deeping Wall.

Jakan stares at him for a split second, wondering what the Berserker is doing. But knowing it can't be anything good, and seeing two arrows already in its body, Jakan raises his blaster rifle and fires. The bolt hits the Berserker, but the monster holds onto the life. As the last bit of life struggle to escape from its body, the Berserker lunges into the culvert.

Instantly, the two explosive mines the Uruks had secretly placed in the culvert detonate, blasting a large section of the Deeping Wall apart.

Jakan reacts instantly, using his jetpack to take to the air to avoid the blast and the rubble. He flies back to where the Galadhrim waiting behind the wall are standing. There's currently about 100 Galadhrim standing there, including the fifty that were there at the start of the battle, and fifty more that have come down from the wall in the course of the battle.

As Jakan lands, the Uruk Hai begin to charge through the opening that has been blown in the wall. To Jakan's horror, Aragorn is lying right in their path.

Gimli notices this as well. "Aragorn!" he yells. With no time to plan out anything more sophisticated, Gimli runs right up to the breach in the wall and leaps off, falling down on the Uruk Hai with a battle cry.

Aragorn has by now regained his feet. "Gimli!" he yells in concern for his friend.

Gimli attacks the Uruks with his axe. He successfully takes out two of them before an Uruk knocks him flat on his back in the water.

Aragorn yells a command to the Galadhrim, who unleash a volley of arrows into the Uruks, killing many.

"Helio!" Aragorn yells. And as one, the Galadhrim charge behind him and Jakan towards the Uruks.

Jakan sees the Uruks beginning to bunch up and level their massive spears at the charging Galadhrim. Not wanting any of the Galadhrim to be impaled on the spears, Jakan pulls out another grenade and throws it. The grenade detonates among the foremost Uruks, killing many of them and knocking others flying. Others are unnerved by the blast and momentarily lower their spears.

The distraction provided by the grenade is enough for the Galadhrim. They charge into the Uruks and tear into the monsters with their swords.

Jakan launches himself into the midst of the Uruks, beheading one with a stroke of Hadhafang. He attacks two more Uruks with the sword, while firing his blaster pistol at any Uruk he can.

Jakan makes his way over to the water and reaches out with one hand, hauling Gimli to his feet.

"You know, Gimli. I think I'm pulling ahead a little bit," Jakan says humorously.

"Those grenade things don't count!" Gimli says firmly.

"That's fine. I'm still in the lead," Jakan says with a laugh before whipping around and beheading an Uruk about to attack him from behind.

Jakan charges into the midst of the Uruks charging through the breach. He raises his fists and sends jets of flame out of both of his vambraces. Several Uruks began to scream as their hair catches on fire, and more suffer serious burns to any exposed skin. Jakan takes advantage of their distracted states and fire his blaster pistol into their ranks as fast as he can.

Several Uruks recover from the flame attack and charge towards Jakan. Jakan raises Hadhafang in readiness. Two Uruks try to slash at him with their falchions, but Jakan blocks their blows with Hadhafang before stabbing one in the heart and burying Hadhafang in the other's brain.

Another Uruk attacks Jakan. Jakan is a split second too late in responding, and the Uruk manages to knock Hadhafang out of his grip. The Uruk then tries to slash his falchion at Jakan's head, but Jakan dodges the blow and grabs the Uruk's wrist with his now free hand. Using his crushgaunt, he crushes the Uruk's wrist, forcing him to drop the falchion. He then raises his blaster pistol and fires it into the Uruk's face at point blank range, killing it.

Jakan picks up Hadhafang and attack the Uruks again. However, moments later, he hears Theoden yell from the top of the Hornburg, "Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

Within seconds, Aragorn is yelling in Elvish, ordering the Elves back to the keep. Jakan joins in, yelling loud enough for any Elf near him to hear.

Jakan sees Boromir just ahead of him and hurries towards him. As Boromir cuts down an Uruk he's been fighting for a several moments, Jakan yells, "Come on, Boromir!" He grabs Boromir's shoulder and pulls him along.

Together, the two men start running back towards the keep. However, as they run, Jakan glances up to the wall and sees Haldir trying to fight his way off the wall. And as he watches, an Uruk manages to stab Haldir in the stomach.

Jakan reacts immediately, taking to the air with his jetpack and flying towards Haldir. As he flies up towards him, he sees an Uruk coming up behind Haldir, ready to bring its falchion down on Haldir's head.

Jakan raises one fist and fires cable from his vambrace. The cable wraps around the Uruk's neck, and Jakan yanks the cable towards him, yanking the Uruk off the wall.

Jakan lands next to Haldir and bends down to pick him up. Haldir looks back at the Mandalorian and says, "Do not allow me to slow you down, Jakan Shan."

"I'm not about to let you die, Haldir," Jakan says. As soon as he has firm enough hold on Haldir, he activates his jetpack and soars towards the entrance to the keep.

Jakan sets down right in front of the gate, where Aragorn and Boromir are waiting. Jakan sets Haldir down and says, "Get him inside." He then hurries down about halfway down the stairs.

Drawing the Darksaber from his jetpack, he ignites it and stabs it into the stairs. He holds it in position for several seconds, melting a hole in the stairs. He then deactivates it and replaces it on the side of his jetpack. He then pulls out another grenade and drops it into the hole he just melted in the stairs.

Jakan dashes back up the stairs. As he does, the grenade explodes, blasting a huge hole in the stairs, leaving the Uruks unable to reach the entrance into the keep.

As Jakan enters the Hornburg, he hears a massive commotion from the direction of the gate. He turns to Boromir and says, "Boromir, see that Haldir makes it safety, then take the rest of the Elves up to the top of the fortress."

Boromir nods, and with the help of one of the Galadhrim, carries Haldir up towards the hall at the top of the Hornburg so he can be treated. The remaining 43 Elves follow them towards the top of the Hornburg.

Jakan follows Aragorn and Gimli towards the gate. As they reach the area of the gate, they see the Uruks have punched a large hole in the gate with their battering ram, and they and the Rohirrim are fighting for control of the breach. At the same time, Jakan sees Theoden leaning against a wall, wounded in the shoulder.

"Hold them!" Theoden yells to his men.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asks as loudly as he can.

"As long as you can give me," Theoden replies.

Aragorn nods, then says, "Gimli, Jakan, come on!" He ushers Gimli into a passage that leads to a small door on the side of the Gatehouse before hurrying after the Dwarf. Jakan hurries to follow them.

The three exit the Gatehouse through the door. They slowly make their way along the rocky ledge ringing the edge of the Gatehouse, heading towards the Causeway.

Aragorn peaks his head around the side of the Gatehouse, and sees the Uruks banging on the door with their fists and falchions.

"Oh, come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli says encouragingly.

"It's a long way," Aragorn says knowingly.

Gimli glances around Aragorn, seeing that there's a gap of at least seven feet between the ledge and the causeway. He pulls his head back, then glances up at Aragorn and mutters, "Toss me."

Aragorn and Jakan both look at Gimli in amusement, and Aragorn asks, "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance. You'll have to toss me!" Gimli says, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Aragorn just nods once and grabs hold of Gimli. But, before he does anything, Gimli looks up at him and Jakan and says, "Uh-uh. Don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word," Aragorn and Jakan say simultaneously. And then, Aragorn throws Gimli towards the causeway.

Gimli lets out a war cry as he crashes into several Uruk Hai, knocking them down. Aragorn then leaps onto the causeway with his own war cry, and he and Gimli attack the Uruks. At the same time, Jakan slings his blaster rifle off his back and begins firing into the ranks of the Uruks, killing an Uruk with every shot.

Seeing that the three have bought him some time, Theoden calls for wood and timbers. Rohirrim rush forward, bringing materials to try and reinforce the door.

Jakan continues to fire his blaster rifle for almost a full minute. Then, he hears THeoden shout, "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

A split second later, Legolas yells, "Aragorn!" He throws a rope down for Aragorn and Gimli to climb.

Jakan slings his blaster rifle back onto his back and draws Hadhafang. He leaps the gap between the ledge and the causeway, attacking the Uruks charging towards Aragorn and Gimli.

"Go! I'll cover you!" he shouts. Aragorn doesn't hesitate. He grabs the rope Legolas has thrown down, grabs Gimli, and then leaps off the causeway out of reach of the Uruks. Legolas begins hauling the two up the side of the Gatehouse.

Jakan waits until he feels the two are safe. Then he sheaths Hadhafang, and lets loose with his flamethrowers. The Uruks double back as the first few are hit with the flames. Jakan then pulls out his two blaster pistols and activates his jetpack. Jakan takes to the air, firing his blaster pistols into the ranks of the Uruks before he lands on the top of the Gatehouse.

He slides one of his blaster pistols back into its holster, then draws Hadhafang again. He lunges into the Uruks that have climbed ladders up to the Gatehouse, slashing Hadhafang at any Uruk he can while firing his blaster pistol.

However, what seems like just moments later, he hears Hama shouting, "Fall back! Fall back!"

Then, he hears Theoden shout, "They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat! Retreat!"

Now, Jakan realizes what Theoden was doing. He realizes the king knew that the Uruks were going to breach the defenses sooner or later, and had just been trying to buy enough time for the defenders to pull back.

Jakan returns Hadhafang to its sheath and pulls out his other blaster pistol. He begins firing both blasters into the charging Uruks, trying to slow them down to give the defenders time to retreat.

Within just a minute or two, Jakan is the last defender outside the main hall. He fires a few more shots, then turns and runs into the hall, knowing that its soon going to be time for their last stand.

* * *

Jakan snaps his head towards the gate as he hears the battering ram hit it again. It's been a few hours since Theoden ordered the retreat.

Jakan glances around the hall. Most of the defenders are now dead. Of the original 352 Rohirrim defenders, only 40 are still alive. And of the original 200 Galadhrim, only 38, including Haldir, are still alive. Several of the Elves have also made it clear that had it not been for Jakan, there would probably be a lot fewer of them still alive.

A number of the Rohirrim, as well as Legolas and Aragorn, are trying to reinforce the door. Jakan and Boromir are both standing with Theoden and Hama.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden says with despair.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn says quite loudly.

The Uruks ram the door again. Jakan looks at the door, then turns to Theoden. "Is there any other way to get the women and children out of the caves? Any way at all?"

Hama looks at Theoden, then back at Jakan. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk Hai are too many," Hama says.

Jakan turns to one of the Galadhrim. "Take 10 of your Elves and 10 Rohirrim. Lead the women and children to the mountain pass and ensure their safety," Jakan says. The Elf nods and hurries to gather the other Galadhrim and Rohirrim to escort the women and children to safety.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden says in more despair.

Aragorn looks at the king for several moments. Then, he says, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Theoden questions with skepticism.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn replies.

"The sun is rising," Gimli suddenly points out.

Both Aragorn and Jakan look to the window, and the light of the sunrise streaming in. And both remember Gandalf's words uttered in the stable of Edoras five days ago.

The two return their gaze to Theoden, who now suddenly looks more confident. "Yes. Yes," he says softly. He then takes a step forward and declares, "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli responds before hurrying off towards the stairs leading to where the Horn is located.

Theoden walks over to Aragorn and says firmly, "Let this be the hour in which the Kings of Gondor and Rohan again drew swords together."

The horses are brought up to the Hall, enough for Theoden, the rest of the Fellowship besides Gimli, Hama, Gamling, and six Royal Guards. The remaining Rohirrim and Galdhrim that are not following Jakan's order will remain in the hall as a last line of defense.

Jakan pats Lodreng on the neck. "It's been an honor to ride you, Lodreng. If this is our end…then let's make it an end to remember," he says. Lodreng snorts as if in agreement.

Theoden, now on his horse, looks towards the door into the hall as he says, "Feel deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He then slides his helmet onto his head, and draws Herugrim. As he does, Jakan removes the Darksaber from his jetpack and activates it, its pure black blade shining brightly and drawing every eye. The Rohirrim and Galadhrim who can see it stare in awe at the weapon.

Then, on top of the Hornburg, Gimli blows into the Horn of Helm Hammerhand, the massive, deep blast echoing through Helm's Deep and down the valley.

As Gimli blows, the Uruks finally smash down the door and begin running into the hall.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yells. Everyone behind him utters their war cry as Theoden spurts his horse forward. As one, the group rides out of the hall and into the mass of Uruks outside the hall. The banner of Rohan, held by Gamling, waves in the wind. As the group rides out, the Rohirrim and Galdhrim remaining in the hall attack any Uruk that get past them.

Jakan holds the Darksaber out to the side, not even moving it, and just letting it cleave through anything it touches. In his other hand, he holds one of his blasters, firing into the midst of the Uruks. He grips Lodreng's side with his legs, trying to keep his balance, trusting the horse not to accidently make him fall off.

The group rides down through Helm's Deep, cutting down every Uruk they can. Finally, Theoden emerges onto the causeway and rides carefully down it, the rest of the riders following him. The Uruks on the causeway begin to fall like flies.

As Jakan rides onto the causeway, he briefly deactivates the Darksaber and returns it to its place. He then pulls out his remaining grenades and throws them down into the midst of the Uruks below the side of the causeway. The grenades explode, killing over a hundred Uruks.

Finally, they reach the end of the causeway, and Jakan pulls the Darksaber back out as he returns his blaster to its holster and grips the reigns with his other hand. He guides Lodreng carefully as he slashes the Darksaber through the Uruks surrounding him, not trying to be sophisticated in his attacks, knowing the Darksaber will cut right through anything it touches.

Then, suddenly, Jakan looks up and sees a white horse and its rider at the top of the slope to the east, the horse whinnying in a way that echoes through the valley.

"Gandalf," he says to himself with a grin.

Everyone seems to notice Gandalf, and combat in the valley seems to come to a halt. Then, another rider rides up beside Gandalf before yelling, "Rohirrim!"

A second later, dozens of Rohirrim on horses appear at the top of the slope. Theoden smiles and says the rider's name, "Eomer!"

"To the king!" Eomer bellows, and the Rohirrim yell their war cries as they follow Gandalf and Eomer down the slope.

The Uruks, seemingly forgetting about Theoden and his riders, start running towards the slope to meet Gandalf, Eomer, and their riders. Then, out of nowhere, a strange sound fills the air. Before anyone can see where it's coming from, a flying ship appears over the mountains behind Helm's Deep.

Jakan looks up at it, and in an instant, recognizes it as a modified Kom'rk class fighter, with this specific model being modified especially for transport purposes. He begins to grin under his helmet.

Then, the back of the ship opens up, and three Mandalorian warriors fly out. The Mandalorians fly down and drop grenades onto the Uruks that have gathered at the base of the slope with their spears.

The grenades explode, killing the Uruks that had been ready to kill the charging Rohirrim. With them dead, the charging Rohirrim scythe right into the Uruk army, killing all Uruks in their path.

The three Mandalorians fly over the army, stopping the air above Jakan. The other Rohirrim and Theoden stare at the three Mandalorians in amazement.

"Well, Jakan. Looks like you got yourself into quite a mess since we last saw you," one of them says.

Jakan laughs and says, "Kind of. But we can chat later. Any of these black skinned creatures are enemies. Let's finish this battle." He then spurs Lodreng forward, and charges after the Uruks, which are now beginning to flee.

The three Mandalorians fly over the Uruks, firing their blasters down on them. Now filled with more fear seeing that they now have enemies that can fly, the Uruks break into a full rout.

The Rohirrim pursue the Uruks, but halt about halfway up the valley. As Jakan follows them, he suddenly spots something strange.

"That forest wasn't there earlier," he mutters to himself as he sees a large forest blocking the mouth of the valley.

Eomer rides back and forth across the front of the army, shouting, "Stay our of the forest! Keep away from the trees!"

Jakan watches as the Uruks run into the trees. Then, as the last Uruk disappears from view, it begins. The trees begin to move, swaying from side to side. The creaks of the trees and the cries of the Uruks can be heard as the trees kill every last Uruk.

The other Mandalorians watch as this is happening. One of them leans over to another and says, "Figures it would be Jakan to find a world like this."

The Rohirrim return to the fortress. Eomer's riders set up camp outside the fortress, whiel Eomer himself accompanies the King back into the fortress.

Efforts to gather the dead begin immediately. The Rohirrim and Galadhrim who fell are to be buried in a mass grave behind the Deeping Wall, while the Uruks are to be burned outside the fortress.

Legolas walks among the bodies of dead Uruk Hai towards Gimli, who is sitting on a dead Uruk while smoking his pipe. One of Gimli's axes is embedded in the Uruk's head.

Jakan walks up as well. He removes his helmet and smiles. "Well, I think it's time we settle this," he says.

Legolas wipes some blood off the tip of his bow and says confidently, "Final count…62."

"Oh. Sixty two? That's not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on sixty three," Gimli says smugly.

Legolas suddenly whips an arrow out of his quiver, fits it to his bow, and fires it into the Uruk Gimli is sitting on.

"Sixty three," Legolas says smugly.

"He was already dead," Gimli points out.

"He was twitching," Legolas protests.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli replies, moving his axe a little bit to emphasize the point, causing the Uruk's body to twitch.

Jakan can't stop himself, and begins to laugh, and finds himself unable to stop for several moments. Finally, he manages to recover himself. He looks at Legolas and says, "I'm sorry, Legolas. But I don't think that one counts."

Legolas looks a little miffed, but still smiles. Jakan then grins and says, "But I still beat both of you, because my total was 140."

Legolas and Gimli both look at him in surprise, and Jakan just chuckles. Then, he hears a voice behind him say, "A kill competition, huh? Wish we'd known, or we would have counted."

Jakan smiles as he turns to see the three Mandalorians, all with their helmets removed, walking towards him. Two are men, and one is a woman.

Jakan grins and says, "My brothers and sister!" He walks towards them and says, "Oh, I am so glad to see you."

"We're glad to see you as well," one of them says.

Jakan grins and says, "I must introduce you to my friends." He then turns around, and sees that Aragorn and Boromir have both walked up, as has Gandalf.

"My friends, these three are some of my good friends from the Alliance of Free Mandalorians. This is Gar Rook, Fel Vizsla, and Mirta Vizsla," he says, gesturing to the two men first, and the woman last as he introduces them. He then turns to his comrades and, gesturing to the Fellowship as he says their names, "My brothers and sister, this Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. Some of the greatest friends I have ever had."

The members of the Fellowship incline their heads to the Mandalorians. Then, Fel asks Jakan, "Jakan, what is going on here?"

Jakan laughs and says, "Oh, Fel, that is one of the longest stories in the history of long stories."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and don't mind I put the whole battle in one chapter.**

 **So, the Mandalorians have finally found Jakan. None of the names of the three Mandalorians are actual Mandalorians from canon or Legends. They're just random names I made up.**

 **Now, obviously, Jakan isn't leaving with them. So, we will see our three new Mandalorian friends joining the Free Peoples in their struggle against Sauron. I hope you're excited to see that. The ship will not be remaining, as it will be going back for more help. But Jakan won't be the only Mandalorian in Middle Earth anymore.**

 **I also hope you liked that I saved Haldir. I was so sad when I first watched The Two Towers as a kid and Haldir died, so I decided to make it right in this story.**

 **Next chapter will feature them going to Isengard and confronting Saruman. I hope you're excited for it. It will be up soon. Until then, please, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18- Isengard

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 18- Isengard

Jakan looks around at the trees which surround him. He and the others have been riding for hours towards Isengard from Helm's Deep.

It's been over 2 full days since the end of the battle for Helm's Deep. Following the battle, Theoden had decided that he, as well as Gandalf and the Fellowship, needed to go to Isengard to confront Saruman.

Those two days since the battle had been eventful. A memorial service for the fallen Rohirrim and Galadhrim had been held the day after it ended. Haldir and the surviving Galadhrim had remained long enough to see their kin be buried, and had then departed for Lothlorien.

One of the greatest topics of conversation in Helm's Deep was the arrival of more Mandalorians. Jakan had introduced the three to Theoden and his court, who welcomed the three with opens arms.

Needless to say, Gar, Fel, and Mirta had been astounded to hear what Jakan had encountered and been through since arriving in Middle-Earth. Some of the descriptions he gave about places and creatures he had encountered had surprised them. However, they had been perhaps more surprised when Jakan made it clear in no uncertain terms at the very beginning of their talk that he would not be leaving Middle Earth until Sauron was defeated.

After telling them everything that had happened, Jakan was pleased when his three comrades promised to remain behind and aid the Free Peoples in the fight against Sauron. The pilot of the ship had been sent back to Mandalore to carry news of Jakan's situation and a request for further aid to the Alliance of Free Mandalorians. Jakan hoped that more of the Alliance would arrive in time to help defeat Sauron. However, he had made sure to restock on supplies and weapons before the ship left.

Theoden had left with his entourage first thing that morning. Accompanying him were all the members of the Fellowship, the three new Mandalorians, Eomer, Hama, Gamling, and the remaining Royal Guards who were still fit for duty.

At the same time, all of the Rohirrim at Helm's Deep, under Eowyn's leadership, had set off for Helm's Deep, accompanied by Eomer's riders. Three of the riders had given their horses to Gar, Fel, and Mirta to ride to Isengard.

Now, it is in the early afternoon, and the group is nearing Isengard.

Jakan hears footsteps of a horse beside him, and glances to the side to see Legolas and Gimli riding up beside him.

"Still afraid of these trees, Gimli?" Jakan asks teasingly. Gimli just scowls at him a bit.

Not quite done teasing Gimli yet, Jakan smirks under his helmet and says, "You know, Gimli. I just realized. Before the battle, Theoden asked his skepticism that any allies would come. He asked if we thought Elves, Dwarves, or Mandalorians would come. If you didn't notice, both Elves and Mandalorians showed up. What about the dwarves?"

"Oh, shut up, laddie!" Gimli declares, drawing laughs and smiles from everyone within range.

Only moments later, the trees begin to thin up ahead, and Jakan begins to catch brief glimpses of Isengard through the trees. Then, they come around a corner, and Isengard comes fully into view.

"That's impressive," Fel Vizsla says from his horse just behind Jakan.

"If you think this is impressive, wait until you see Moria," Jakan says.

It's then that Jakan notices the broken down gate up ahead. And two figures that look very familiar.

Merry and Pippin had been enjoying a meal from the supplies they had found in Saruman's storeroom. As they see Gandalf and the others approach, Pippin begins to laugh with joy. Merry stands up and declares, "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!"

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you…feasting, and-and smoking!" Gimli exclaims with slight jealousy in his voice.

Jakan laughs a bit, smiling broadly at the sight of the two Hobbits.

Pippin leans forward a bit and says, "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

Jakan finds his mouth watering a little bit, not having had a truly decent meal for a few days now. Glancing around, he sees a number of other members of the company looking hungry as well. Gimli is all but drooling as he says, almost dreamily, "Salted pork."

Gandalf just scoffs a little bit and mutters, "Hobbits."

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry says.

"Well, then let us see him," Gandalf says.

"Can't we eat first?" Gimli asks. A number of members of the company silently agree with him.

"Perhaps later. But for now, we have more pressing problems," Gandalf says.

Merry and Pippin hop on the horses, Pippin hopping on behind Aragorn, and Merry hopping on behind Jakan. Then, the company begins to ride forward. Gandalf, Theoden, the members of the Fellowship, Eomer, Hama, and Gamling all ride forward, while the rest of the Royal Guards and the three Mandalorians remain outside the gate. Once the leadership has entered the Orthanc, the guards and three Mandalorians begin helping themselves to the rest of Merry and Pippin's meal.

As the group rides towards the tower, they notice something that shocks quite a few in the group. Walking around the base of the tower are what look like walking trees.

"What are those things?" Jakan asks.

"Ents. Tree herders," Aragorn says to him.

"My words still stand. This world gets weirder by the day," Jakan says.

As they ride through the water towards the tower, one of the Ents turns towards them and says in a deep voice, "Hmm, young master Gandalf. I'mmm…glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."

Everyone looks up at the tower. Aragorn whispers under his breath, "Show yourself."

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf says.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli says gruffly.

"Have to agree with you there, Gimli," Jakan says.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf says. Jakan sighs, but knows that he's right. Saruman could be a valuable source of information.

Everybody is quiet for several moments before a voice echoes around them, "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards." As they all hear this, they see a white haired and robed man walk up to the edge of the pinnacle. Jakan immediately knows it is Saruman.

Saruman continues to speak. "Can we not take counsel as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Jakan glances over at Theoden, who, to his relief, looks angry.

"We shall have peace," Theoden says. He then looks right up at Saruman and answers more loudly, "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

Everyone looks back up at Saruman, who seems to have lost his more calm composure. "Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" he shouts at Theoden before turning his attention to Gandalf and saying, "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame! Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the key of Barad-dur itself! Along with the Crowns of the Seven Kings and the Rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives! Thousands more are now at risk! But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf says to Saruman.

"So, you have come here for information. I have some for you," Saruman replies.

He then holds up something. Jakan squints a little bit, but can't make out what it is. "What is that, Gandalf?" he asks.

"A Palantir. A seeing stone. A dangerous tool even for a wizard," Gandalf says, watching Saruman intently all the while.

A moment later, they hear Saruman's deep voice agin as he says, "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage."

Gandalf spurs Shadowfax forward a few steps as Saruman continues, "His attack will come soon. You are all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This outcast, crept from the shadows, will never become king!"

Jakan glances over at Aragorn, who is staring back up at Saruman. He tries to read Aragorn's expression, but can't make out all the emotions displayed on his face and in his eyes.

"Nor can you think these warriors from afar can save you!" Saruman says, drawing Jakan's attention to him in a second, "These Mandalorians could not even keep their own world and people safe! How could you ever hope that they could save this one?"

Jakan feels the anger welling up in him. He shouts, "Really, Saruman? Because unless I'm mistaken, at Helm's Deep, just four Mandalorians killed probably over a thousand of your Uruk Hai on our own. Once more of us get here, you and Sauron will be in for a world of hurt."

"Do not think to trifle with Lord Sauron, Jakan Shan! Despite your weapons and power, you are as insects before his might! You will meet your death at the hands of his greatest servant!" Saruman shoots back. Jakn feels a chill run down his spine, wondering what Saruman means.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli declares before saying to Legolas, "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Legolas starts to reach for an arrow as if to carry out Gimli's request.

"No," Gandalf says to stop Legolas, glancing back at the elf as he says this. He then looks back up at Saruman and says, "Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman declares. He then raises his staff and releases ball of fire from it right at Gandalf.

The fireball engulfs Gandalf and Shadowfax in flames. The rest of the horses whinnie nervously and shift back.

Jakan watches in shock for a second before the rage returns. He reaches down and draws one of his blaster pistols. However, right as he's about to raise it to aim at Saruman, the flames dissipate, revealing Gandalf and Shadowfax completely unharmed.

Jakan breathes a sigh of relief as he saees the wizard he's grown very fond of is perfectly fine. As he does, Gandalf declares, "Saruman! Your staff is broken!"

Saruman's staff begins to shake in his hand, and a moment later, shatters into dozens of pieces. Saruman stares at his hand in shock that his staff is gone.

Right then, unable to contain his curiosity, Grima emerges onto the pinnacle, walking up behind Saruman to see what is happening.

Theoden notices Grima and calls out, "Grima! You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan."

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman says in disgust, "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden horse master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Jakan looks at Theoden, worried about how Saruman's words might affect the king after all Theoden has been through. Thankfully, Theoden doesn't seem too bothered, and he quickly refocuses on Grima.

"Grima. Come down. Be free of him," Theoden says.

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman declares.

Grima looks at his master and mutters, "No."

Saruman turns to face Grima. "Get down, cur!" He then slaps Grima, hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel! Tell us what you know!" Gandalf demands.

As Saruman turns to look back at the group below, Grima looks at the fallen wizard with rising hatred. Hatred for Saruman turning him against his people. Hatred for Saruman always treating him as a tool. He slowly rises off the rock of the pinnacle while drawing a dagger from his robes.

Not noticing this, Saruman replies to Gandalf's demand, "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Right then, Grima, now on his feet, rushes up behind Saruman and grabs him, driving his dagger into Saruman's back repeatedly. Legolas, reacting quickly, draws back on his bow and fires an arrow. The arrow strikes Grima right in the chest, causing the man to release both Saruman and his knife and fall back, dead.

Saruman groans as he slowly turns around before falling off the tower. He tumbles through the air as he falls, finally landing on a wheel at the base of the tower, with one of the spikes on the wheel going through his back and out his chest with a crunch.

Everyone stares at Saruman's body in surprise. Gandalf, however, reacts quickly, and says to Theoden, "Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free! The enemy moves against us! We need to know where he will strike!"

The wheel begins to slowly move, rotating downwards until Saruman's body disappears under the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard says with content before saying, "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

As he's saying this, Pippin notices a glow in the water. He gets off Brego's back and wades through the water towards it. Aragorn sees this and calls, "Pippin!"

Pippin doesn't seem to notice his words. He bends down and reaches into the water. A second later, he pulls out the palantir Saruman had been wielding.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard says as he sees the palantir.

"Peregrin Took!" Pippin looks up to see Gandalf behind him. Gandalf holds out his hand and says, "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!"

Pippin hands over the palantir, but does so with seeming reluctance. Gandalf wraps up the palantir, then looks down at Pippin one more time before riding off.

Jakan looks back at where Saruman's body disappeared. A sneaking feeling is growing on him that the Battle of Helm's Deep is going to seem like a minor training session compared to what is about to come.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hope you liked that chapter. I know I didn't change a whole lot, but I hope you liked it.**

 **Next chapter will be up rather soon. Until it is up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19- Celebration

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 19- Celebrations

Jakan watches as Eowyn walks up to Theoden, carrying a goblet of wine. Jakan is sitting on one of the many benches in the main hall of the Meduseld. The company that had travelled to Isengard had returned to Edoras the day before. Theoden had decreed that a feast be held to honor the dead. Jakan and the other three Mandalorians had gone with a hunting party earlier that day to hunt wild boar on the plains surrounding Edoras. The benefit of their blasts was that it didn't really harm the meat and could be used at greater ranges than arrows or spears. Needless to say, all four Mandalorians had enjoyed it.

Jakan glances to the side, where Gar, Fel, and Mirta are sitting, all holding mugs of ale themselves. Some of the Rohirrim had made it known that they found it strange for a woman to be attending the feast or participating in the toast. At least with Eowyn, she had a reason to be there to perform her duties, and as she had organized the feast. However, when Eomer heard this, he quickly came to Mirta's defense. He and some of the other leading Rohirrim, including Theoden, had gotten to know the new Mandalorians well, and connected well with all of them.

As Theoden takes the goblet from Eowyn and stands up, everyone else stands up as well, silently waiting for the king to speak.

Theoden takes a deep breath and declares, "Tonight, we honor those who gave their blood to defend this country." He then holds out his goblet and declares, "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone in the halls echoes as they hold up their mugs. Everyone then lifts their mugs to their lips and drinks the toast to the fallen.

As Jakan lowers his mug, he looks over at his three friends. "Well?" he asks quietly.

"I like it," Gar says in reference to the ale.

"Yeah. These Rohirrim make good ale," Mirta says.

With the toasting done, the night quickly shifts to the festivities. Within minutes, the Rohirrim are spread across the hall at the various tables, talking and laughing with each other as they eat and drink. The four Mandalorians spread themselves among the crowd, mingling with the Rohirrim.

Gar soon ends up at a table with Gimli, Legolas, and Eomer, drawn into a very interesting competition.

"No pauses. No spills," Eomer says as he hands mugs of ale to Gimli, Legolas, and Gar.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli says.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asks.

Gimli turns to the elf and says with a grin and a chuckle, "Last one standing wins." He then begins to down his mug of ale.

Gar looks to Legolas. "Cheers, elf," he says before he starts to down his own mug of ale.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the hall, Mirta grins as she sits across the table from Gamling. "Anyone want to take wagers before I beat this guy?" she says, a little cocky. Several Rohirrim quickly take wagers.

Mirta extends her hand, resting her elbow on the table. Gamling does the same, and the two grasp hands. They grin as one of the Royal Guards serving as referee says, "3, 2, 1, begin!" And the arm wrestling contest begins.

As the two struggle against each other, across the hall, Jakan walks up beside Gandalf. After a moment of silence, he asks Gandalf, "What do you think Saruman meant by Sauron's greatest servant being my doom?"

"The greatest servant of Sauron is the Lord of the Nazgul, the Witch-King of Angmar. There is a prophecy that no living man can kill him. And he is a fierce warrior. If anyone on this world could kill you, besides Sauron himself, it would be the Witch King," Gandalf says.

Jakan nods, wondering if that is Sauron's plan. To destroy him and his three friends with the Witch King.

Suddenly, he hears a thud. He and Gandalf both turn around and see Gimli, fallen to the floor. And, as they watch, they see Gar fall off his bench, completely drunk.

Jakan chuckles. "Well, I guess that's game over," he says.

Meanwhile, Mirta and Gamling are still in their arm wrestling contest. More Rohirrim have gathered around them, and they're all cheering the two on.

Mirta grins as she says, "You're strong, Gamling."

"So are you. I'm surprised a woman has such strength," Gamling says.

Mirta smirks a bit, deciding that this has gone on long enough, and that it's time to end the contest. "Then I guess this should be a lesson to never underestimate women," she says as she slowly begins pushing Gamling's arm down. She continues slowly pushing his arm down, before summoning one final burst of strength and slamming Gamling's arm down.

Everyone round them starts cheering. Many of the Rohirrim feel bad that they doubted Mirta simply because she was a woman. The few Rohirrim that wagered on her begin smugly collecting their winnings from their comrades.

Gamling, despite his previous belief that Mirta wouldn't be as strong as him because she was a woman, takes his loss well. He extends his hand to shake and says, "I look forward to fighting beside you again, Mirta Vizsla."

Mirta smiles as she takes the offered hand. "You as well, Gamling. And maybe before then, I can teach you and your men a thing or two," she says. Gamling smiles in response.

As Mirta is congratulated by the surrounding Rohirrim, across the hall, both Jakan and Fel, who are standing next to Gandalf, are watching and clapping in amusement as Merry and Pippin dance on a tabletop and sing a drinking song from the Shire, much to the delight of the surrounding Rohirrim.

"I think we need some traditions like this," Fel says with a laugh.

"Can't disagree with you there," Jakan says with his own laugh. However, he notices that as Pippin turns to face Gandalf, he stops singing and just stares at Gandalf. It takes Merry calling his name to get Pippin back into the song. Jakan muses on what that could have been about.

Right then, Aragorn walks up to them. "No news of Frodo?" he asks Gandalf.

"No word. Nothing," Gandalf replies.

"We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor," Aragorn says.

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asks Aragorn.

Aragorn looks at the wizard and asks, "What does your heart tell you?"

Gandalf looks back at Aragorn in silence for a few moments before he says, "That Frodo is alive. Yes. He is alive."

"You know those Hobbits better than I do, Gandalf. But from the time I knew them, I know that those two Hobbits will make it through just about anything together," Jakan says.

"Do you truly believe that?" Gandalf asks.

"I have to," Jakan answers simply.

* * *

(Later that night)

Jakan slowly walks through the Meduseld. He, Fel, and Mirta had volunteered for guard duty that night, as they were some of the few people present that were sober. The three of them had laughed when they had to drag Gar out of the hall and to a side room where he could sleep, all of them joking about Gar and how he was going to have a terrible hangover the following day.

As he reaches the doors leading out of the Meduseld, Jakan sees Aragorn walking up to the doors as well.

"How is your friend?" Aragorn asks.

Jakan smirks, knowing he's referring to Gar. "Drunk as h***. He's gonna have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow morning," he says. He and Aragorn share a chuckle before they walk out of the doors.

As they emerge at the top of the stairs, they glance to the side and see Legolas standing at the corner of the patio, looking out over Edoras. Silently, the two of them walk over to the elf. In his mind, Jakan knows, from Legolas' posture and lack of movement, that something is bothering the elf.

As they walk up to him, Legolas says solemnly, "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the Enemy is moving."

Jakan looks up at the stars. He can't see too much of a difference. Maybe they do look a tiny bit dimmer. But, then again, he knows Legolas' senses are far better and more attuned than his own.

Right as he looks back at Legolas, Legolas turns to him and Aragorn, eyes wide, and says urgently, "He is here!"

Jakan's heart freezes a bit, knowing exactly who Legolas is referring to. The three of them turn and dart towards the doors, with Aragorn throwing them open. As they rush in, Jakan's mind is racing, wondering how Sauron could have somehow teleported himself all the way to Edoras, especially when he's still trying to regain his physical form. As they race into the Meduseld, Jakan removes the Darksaber from his jetpack and ignites it, ready to take on Sauron if he was indeed there.

As they burst into the room where many people, including Gandalf, Boromir, Merry and Pippin are sleeping, Jakan realizes that while Sauron was not there in person, he was there. Jakan sees Pippin, lying on his back in silent agony, holding the palantir that had been Saruman's, which is glowing a fierce orange-red color.

Jakan reacts quickly, dashing over to Pippin and grabbing the palantir out of his hands. Instantly, he froze, his vision drawn into the palantir. All he is able to see is the Eye of Sauron. He starts shaking violently, still holding the palantir, as the burning of the Eye seems to grow in intensity. Then, he hears the voice of Sauron, so loud, evil, and terrifying it would be enough to give him nightmares for weeks.

"YOU DARE STAND AGAINST ME, WARRIOR FROM THE SKY? YOU AND YOUR MANDALORIANS ARE AS NAUGHT BEFORE ME! YOU WILL DIE A TERRIBLE DEATH AT THE HANDS OF MY GREATEST SERVANT, AND YOUR WEAPON OF DARKNESS WILL ONCE AGAIN BELONG TO DARKNESS!"

Jakan stands there for a moment longer before he finally gathers the strength he needs, and throws the palantir away from him. As it rolls on the ground, Gandalf throws a blanket over it as Jakan collapses to his hands and knees, panting from his encounter with the Dark Lord.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouts as he turns to face Pippin. However, as he does, he sees that Pippin is lying perfectly still, his eyes still open, where he had been struggling with the palantir. Gandalf rushes over to the hobbit and places his hand over Pippin's face, muttering words in Elvish.

As Gandalf is doing this, Boromir, now wide awake, hurries over to Jakan and helps him to his feet. "I'll be okay. I'll be fine in a few minutes. I'll have nightmares for weeks though," he gasps out.

As Jakan turns to face Gandalf and Pippin, Pippin seems to snap out of whatever trance or daze he's in, breathing heavily.

Gandalf tries to calm Pippin. As Pippin seems to ease up a bit, he says, "Gandalf, forgive me."

He closes his eyes, looking like he wants to cry, but Gandalf says, "Look at me. What did you see?"

Pippin looks at Gandalf for a moment before he says, "A tree. There was a tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

Boromir's eyes widen. "Minas Tirith!" he exclaims as he realizes what Sauron's next target is.

Pippin looks back at Gandalf, even more fear in his eyes, and says, "I saw…I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf urges.

Pippin is quiet for a moment before he says, "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demands.

Pippin looks back at Gandalf fearfully for several moments before he manages to say, "Nothing, Gandalf. I said nothing."

Relief passes through everyone for a moment, but it doesn't last.

The war with Sauron is about to enter its climax.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Next one will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20- Next Move

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Next Move

Jakan folds his arms as he leans up against a pillar in the main hall of the Meduseld. After the events of the night surrounding the palantir and Pippin's discovery, Theoden had called a war council to discuss Pippin's discovery. The Fellowship, Theoden, and the three new Mandalorians had all gathered for this council.

Gandalf begins the proceedings as he informs everyone who had not been present for the events hours earlier, "There was no lie in Pippin's eye. A fool, but an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Gandalf pauses momentarily, then says, "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has showed our Enemy two things." He then looks at Aragorn and says, "He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed."

He then looks at Jakan and the other Mandalorians and says, "And he now knows the danger posed to his armies by Mandalorians. He fears that an army of Mandalorians could come to this world and aid the Free Peoples against him, with all the Free Peoples united under the banner of Elendil."

He looks around at everybody as he says, "Sauron will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men."

Boromir turns to Aragorn. "Aragorn. I swore to follow you as my King. But, if Minas Tirith is under threat, I must return and defend her," he says.

"Do not feel sorry, Boromir. You swore your allegiance to Gondor and the White City before you swore allegiance to me. If Minas Tirith is under threat, then it's Captain General should be there to lead its defense," Aragorn says. He pauses, then says, "And I swore an oath to help you defend Gondor. If you are to go to Minas Tirith, then so will I."

"No, Aragorn. Your path to fulfill that oath must come by another road," Gandalf says to Aragorn. He then walks over to Aragorn, whispering something in his ear. Everyone noticed that Aragorn looked a little confused at whatever Gandalf said.

Jakan then decides to enter the conversation. "You may be stopping Aragorn from coming, but you won't be stopping me from coming," he says firmly.

Gandalf turns to the Mandalorians with a smile on his face. "Of course. I did not intend to. You will be coming with me," he says.

"So will we," Gar, Fel, and Mirta all say.

Jakan turns to his three friends. "No. I need some of you to stay here in Rohan. There's no telling if Sauron may try to attack Rohan in our absence. Gar, you and Fel will stay here. Mirta, you'll come with us to Minas Tirith," he says. Gar and Fel look disappointed, but nod.

Before Gandalf can speak again, Fel asks, "I'm slightly confused on something. Why would the destruction of Minas Tirith essentially end the war? Wouldn't people just keep fighting? Surely they wouldn't just give in."

"Yours is a good question, Fel Vizsla. Sauron targets Minas Tirith because that is where the throne of Gondor waits for its next occupant. The Men of Gondor wait for their king to return. Should Minas Tirith fall, it would prevent the return of the king, and cripple the will of the people to fight. There would not be enough will to fight left in Middle Earth to resist Sauron," Gandalf says. Fel now nods in understanding.

Gandalf then turns to Theoden and says, "Even with Boromir, myself, and the Mandalorians going to aid Minas Tirith, Men must unite if we are to emerge victorious. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Jakan wonders what these beacons could be. Though, based on the word beacon and Gandalf's language, he starts to think that maybe they're Gondor's way of signaling for help.

Jakan then looks at Theoden. To his surprise, the king looks angry, and is not looking anyone in the eye. After a moment, he opens his mouth and asks, "Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

Everyone looks at Theoden in shock. Perhaps most shocked of all is Boromir, who after a moment, feeling he must defend Gondor's honor, says in protest, "King Theoden, if Gondor falls, Rohan will be the next to fall. Not only that, but the Oath of Eorl says that in time of war…"

"I'm well familiar with the Oath of Eorl, Lord Boromir. I think that perhaps I shall take the same amount of time considering a request for help that your father took in considering ours," Theoden says curtly.

Jakan feels stunned that he would let past grievances potentially dictate Middle-Earth's future, and that he would leave Gondor to die. At the same time, he sees the shock crossing Boromir's face. He doesn't need top be able to read minds to know what his friend is thinking. He can tell that Boromir is in shock at Theoden's response, and at the growing revelation that other lands do not think so highly of Gondor as he does.

Jakan feels anger welling him before he says, "King Theoden, with all due respect, Gondor could not have possibly come to your help at Helm's Deep. I won't try and make excuses for other occurences in the past. But surely you can't discredit the fact that Boromir chose to remain here in Rohan and aid in the defense of Helm's Deep instead of going on to Gondor as he had every right to do? Even Elves and Mandalorians came to Rohan's need when you were in trouble, and we have no treaties with you. How can you ignore Gondor?"

Theoden turns to Jakan, looking angry. "Do not lecture me, Jakan Shan!" he bursts out.

Jakan narrows his eyes. "If you give up on Gondor, you doom Middle-Earth to destruction! Do you want to be remembered as the man who doomed Middle-Earth?!"

Everyone looks between the two as they can feel the tempers of the two men blazing. Gandalf, seeking to de-escalate the situation, says loudly, "I guarantee you all that the beacons of Gondor will be lit. Let Rohan choose wisely when she answers."

"When will we depart, Gandalf?" Boromir asks.

"In two hours," Gandalf replies. He then turns to face Pippin as he says, "And we will be accompanied by a special guest." Pippin gulps slightly.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Jakan finishes strapping all his gear on, then looks over to where Gar, Fel, and Mirta are waiting for him.

"Gar. Fel. You two stay here in Rohan. While I'm gone, I want you to follow Aragorn as if he is your leader. Anything he asks you to d, follow him like you would follow me," he says. He pauses for a second, then says, "Also, I want you to do me a favor. While I was at Helm's Deep, I promised Lady Eowyn that I would help train her in combat. While I'm gone, I want you to train her for me."

"Understood," Gar says.

Jakan then turns to Mirta. "Alright, Mirta. Let's go," he says. Mirta nods and slides her helmet onto her head.

The two Mandalorians walk out of the Meduseld, walking around the side towards the front porch. There, they find Gandalf, Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Gandalf motions for them to follow him, and they all start down towards the stables.

As they walk, Gandalf glances at Pippin as he says, "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!"

Jakan walks up beside Boromir and asks, "How do you think your people will react to seeing Mirta?"

Boromir smiles. "It will definitely be something different for them. But if anyone speaks against her involvement in the coming battle, I will be the first to speak in her defense," he says.

"Glad to see at least some people aren't bound by gender stereotypes on this planet," Mirta says, making Boromir smile.

The group walks into the stables. Jakan walks over to the stall that Lodreng is, and finds that his horse has already been saddled. After checking to make sure the necessary supplies have been loaded into the saddle bags, he swings up onto Lodreng's back. He then looks over at the next stall where Mirta is trying to get onto her horse's back.

Jakan smirks a bit. "Come on, Mirta. It's not that hard. And you've already ridden a horse on this planet," he says jokingly.

Mirta turns towards him. "Jakan, I had a boost to get on the horse's back the first time. Be patient," she says. A second later, she successfully gets up onto the horse's back as in the next stall over, Boromir swings up onto Derrin's back.

Meanwhile, Gandalf helps Pippin up onto Shadowfax' back. Pippin looks at the wizard and asks, "How far is Minas Tirith?"

"A three days ride, as the Nazgul flies. And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf says before he busies about making sure Shadowfax is fully ready to go.

Then, Merry walks up, holding a small bundle. He holds it out to Pippin and says, "Here. Something for the road."

Pippin looks at it, then up at Merry before saying, "The last of the Longbottom Leaf?"

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin," Merry says.

Pippin looks at the Longbottom Leaf for a second before looking back up Merry and saying, "But, but we'll see each other soon."

Merry exchanges a glance with Gandalf before looking back at Pippin as Gandalf climbs onto Shadowfax' back. He then says with emotion in his voice, "I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry," Pippin says.

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf says.

"Merry!" Pippin says one more time before Shadowfax runs out of the stable. Jakan quickly spurs Lodreng into a gallop. Boromir follows immediately after on Derrin. Behind him, Mirta sighs a bit before spurring her horse into a gallop as well.

Together the four horses race out of Edoras and out onto the plains surrounding the city, galloping east.

At last, they're on their way to Minas Tirith.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **So, next chapter will cover the arrival in Minas Tirith and the meeting with Denethor. I hope you're excited for it. Until it's up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21- Minas Tirith

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 21- Minas Tirith

Jakan re-situates himself a bit in the saddle as Lodreng continues to gallop across the plains of Gondor. They had passed into Gondor early that morning. The journey had taken a day longer than Gandalf predicted, as they needed to stop periodically to let the other horses rest. Had it just been Gandalf and Pippin riding on Shadowfax, then they could've made it in three days. However, not every horse had Shadowfax' endurance.

It's been a tiring journey. It's been tiring to be riding horses nonstop for so long. Even though he loves the feeling of riding horses, he's eager to finally get to Minas Tirith.

Finally, Shadowfax reaches the top of a ridge up ahead, and Gandalf reigns him in. Boromir, Jakan, and Mirta ride up beside him, reigning in their horses beside him as a city comes into view up ahead.

"Minas Tirith. City of kings," Gandalf introduces the city.

Jakan stares at the city, taking in the sight before him. Minas Tirith was built against the mountains. It was circular in shape, with seven levels reaching into the mountain behind the city. The lowest level, looking to be almost a mile in diameter, was surrounded by a massive stone wall. Not only that, but a massive spur of rock jutted out through the middle of the city, with the top of it being level with the city's highest level. On that highest level was The Citadel, including a large tower that Boromir had described as the Tower of Ecthelion. And Boromir's description of Minas Tirith as "the White City" was no exaggeration. All of the stone that made up the city was white.

"Wow. You weren't exaggerating, Boromir. Minas Tirith is sure an impressive sight," Jakan says.

Boromir smiles proudly. "I am glad to hear that you think so," he says as he looks at his friend. He then faces Minas Tirith again and says, "Come my friends. I have waited long to come home. I do not intend to wait much longer."

Everyone spurs their horses, and they gallop across the Fields of Pelennor towards Minas Tirith. As they approach the city, Jakan begins to appreciate just how big Minas Tirith truly is. He also begins to realize just how fortified the city is. The wall is so tall and thick it would be very difficult to breach, and the Great Gate looks nearly impenetrable. Not only that, but multiple defensive weapons such as trebuchets dotting the city.

As they approach the gate, sentries in the Gatehouse are watching them. As they get close enough for the sentries to make out faces, shock begins to ripple through their ranks. Their Captain General and Son of the Steward, Lord Boromir, has returned! They immediately order that the Great Gate be opened.

As they enter the Great Gate, they are immediately met by a man in armor and a cloak signifying him as someone of higher rank.

"Hirgon!" Boromir says in greeting.

"Welcome home, Lord Boromir!" Hirgon says in greeting.

"I must see my father immediately," Boromir says.

"Of course, Lord Boromir. He is in the Tower. He will be most anxious to see you. It has been so long since we received word of you," Hirgon says.

"Thank you, Hirgon. I am sure we will speak again soon," Boromir says. He then spurs his horse on, and the others follow him, riding their horses up the streets of Minas Tirith towards the Tower of Ecthelion.

A few minutes later, they ride up into the courtyard outside the tower. Once they're all in the courtyard, they reign in their horses and dismount.

Boromir leads them towards the tower. As they go, they see a tree up ahead. The tree is white, and completely bare of leaves. Surrounding it are four guards, wearing cloaks and elaborate helms, and wielding long spears.

Pippin looks at the tree and says, "It's the tree. Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is not king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne," Gandalf says.

"I swear, this world's politics are too d*** complicated," Jakan says.

Boromir glances back at his friend, smiling slightly. He then asks, "I would advise that you remove your helmets once we enter the throne room. It will make a better impression on my father."

Jakan nods. Although Mirta doesn't entirely approve, she decides she'll follow Jakan's lead.

As they approach the doors leading into the throne room, Boromir stops and turns to his friends. "Now, my friends. There are several things you should know. We must not make any mention of Frodo or the Ring before my father. Nor should we explain the truth about the Mandalorians."

"Why?" Pippin asks.

"Because, Pippin. It will soon be clear to Denethor that Theoden has already made friends with Mandalorians. I think it's clear now that Theoden and Denethor mistrust each other. Denethor could see our friendship with Theoden as Theoden having the ability to call on armies of warriors from the sky, and could use that as a bargaining chip against Denethor. Maybe we can tell him eventually, but we have to break it to him slowly," Jakan says, recognizing Boromir's concern.

"And while you're at it, do not speak anything about Aragorn. Or anything from…" Gandalf begins.

"Gandalf, how about I simplify this?" Jakan says. He then looks at Pippin and says, "Pippin, let's you, me, and Mirta all just stay quiet and leave the talking to Boromir and Gandalf."

Gandalf rolls his eyes a bit at Jakan's interruption, but Boromir grins in amusement. He then turns around and opens the door, striding into the throne room. Gandalf, Pippin, Jakan, and Mirta follow him into the throne room.

Jakan has to admit that the throne room is well designed. It's definitely grander than the throne room in the Meduseld. A series of statues of past kings are positioned along the walls in alcoves.

Jakan then turns his attention to the end of the hall, where the throne sits on an elevated white dias. It's an intricate white throne, and Jakan, for a split moment, imagines Aragorn, wearing a crown and sitting on the throne.

At the base of the dias that the throne rests on is a less ornate chair. The Steward's Chair. And in it sits Denethor.

Jakan examines the Steward as they approach. In his younger days, he imagines that Denethor would have been a handsome, imposing figure. However, years of stress that must have come with the job of being Steward of a country constantly at war and the threat of Mordor have taken their toll. He looks rather downtrodden. There are a few wrinkles on his face. He looks older than he is. And he seems to sag a bit in his seat.

However, when he looks up and sees Boromir approaching, his face lights up, and he seems to regain some of his energy.

"Boromir!" he cries. He stands up from the Steward's Chair and hurries to embrace his eldest son.

"Father, it is good to see you again," Boromir says happily.

The two embrace for a moment before Denethor pulls back and looks his son up and down, still smiling. "You look thinner than I remember. I shall declare a feast to celebrate your return!"

"It is not only me that has come, Father," Boromir says, trying to turn Denethor's attention to the fact he's not alone.

Denethor turns to the rest of the group, and his joy fades from his face, replaced with a calm, iron expression. Gandalf takes a step forward and says respectfully, "Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor! I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel!"

Denethor sneers a bit. "Mithrandir. Forgive me, but it has been so long since I last I heard your counsel that I have forgotten its merit," he says. Boromir sighs, but without making a sound, embarrassed by his father's attitude.

Denethor looks at Gandalf for a moment longer before he says, "My further apologies Mithrandir, but I hope you will understand if, after so long, I wish to speak to my son." He then turns to Boromir and says, "Boromir, you must tell what has happened since I last saw you. What has taken you so long to return home?"

"I did not intend to take so long, father. The company I journeyed with encountered many perils that slowed us down. I also stopped in Rohan to assist in their defense against attacks by Saruman," Boromir says.

Denethor's expression changes to one of irritation and disappointment, which makes Boromir uncomfortable. He's always hated when his father wore that look.

"As Captain General, your priority is the defense of Gondor and her people. Why would you shirk your duties to aid Rohan?" Denethor demands.

Jakan feels a little irritation. Although at face value, that could have just been Denethor asking why Boromir was neglecting his duties to Gondor, to him, it could also be Denethor suggesting that Rohan was not worthy of such aid.

"Father, I assure you that the defense of Gondor was a motivation for me to remain in Rohan. If Rohan fell, Gondor would be caught in a pincer between Mordor and Isengard. Not only that, but the Oath of Eorl promises mutual aid between Rohan and Gondor. I felt by aiding Rohan, I was protecting us from the west, and fulfilling my obligation of the Oath of Eorl," Boromir defends himself.

"Boromir greatly wished to be here to aid in the defense of his home. As soon as Saruamn was defeated, we made ready and departed for Gondor. And a good thing. For an attack is coming that will cause all others you have ever seen pale in comparison," Gandalf says.

Denethor sneers again. "Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind, Mithrandir? I have seen more than you know," he says.

"Then you would know that the Enemy is on your doorstep? While your son is commander of Gondor's armies, defense of the city ultimately falls on you. Where are Gondor's armies to defend this city?" Gandalf demands. He then pauses before he says, "You are not alone in this fight, my Lord. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor sneers again and says, "Once again, Mithrandir, I have seen more than you know. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Father!" Boromir says loudly, trying to both chastise his father and draw his attention away from Gandalf for a moment. Once Denethor has turned to Boromir, Boromir says, "Father. Rohan are our allies. They will come if we call."

Deciding this is the time to introduce his remaining friends, Boromir then smiles, "And not only Rohan, father. Gondor has many friends."

He then turns towards Jakan, and Mirta, stretching out a hand towards them, and says with great pride, "Father, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Lord Jakan Shan and Mirta Vizsla of Mandalore!"

Denethor looks confused. "Mandalore?" he asks.

"Yes, father," Boromir says, already having though up what he intended to say to introduce Jakan and Mirta to his father. He pauses for a split second before he says, "Mandalore is a far away land, unknown to us due to their reclusiveness. The Jakan and Mirta are some of the greatest warriors I have ever known, and the rest of their people's warriors are similarly skilled. As more Mandalorians come to Middle-Earth, they will aid us, father!"

Denethor stands there for a moment before he looks at Gandalf. "Mithrandir. You may have turned Faramir against me, which I will tolerate. But I will not allow you to turn Boromir against me. I do not need you filling his head with foolish ideas. And Gondor needs no help, whether from Rohirrim, Ranger, or "warriors" from a land that apparently believes women are capable of being fierce warriors," Denethor says.

Boromir looks shocked at his father's words. For several reasons. Firstly, that his father would disregard his word like that. And second, that he would insult Mirta like that. Glancing at Mirta, he feels nervous as he sees the look of extreme anger growing on Mirta's face.

Denethor seems unaware of this. He says, "Now, Mithrandir. I wish to speak to my son alone. If you will please leave us alone, the servants will show you to your quarters."

Boromir sighs at his father's rudness. Gandalf narrows his eyes one more time before turning around and walking out with Pippin, Jakan, and Mirta, with Mirta shooting one last hateful glance at Denethor as they walk out.

Once the group is out, Denethor turns to Boromir, looking excited. "Now, we can truly discuss matters. Did you retrieve it, Boromir? The gift that will change our fortunes in this war?"

* * *

Gandalf mutters to himself as they storm out of the throne room and across the courtyard. "All has turned to vain ambition!" he mutters. He is quiet for a moment, then says, "A thousand years, this city has stood. And now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the Tree of the King, will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asks as they walk around the tree.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint, but fading, hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come, and this city will be as it once was. Before it fell into ruin," Gandalf says.

As they near the edge of the large protrusion of rock, Jakan sees a large, dark mountain range in the distance. Behind it, a wall of clouds and angry yellow-red glow.

"Mordor, isn't it?" Jakan asks matter of factly.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow," Gandalf says.

Pippin looks intently at the gathering clouds coming from Mordor as he says, "A storm is coming."

Gandalf looks at the clouds himself, then says, "This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight. So, he covers the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Pippin says, "Well. Minas Tirith. Very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

Jakan smiles a bit under his helmet as Gandalf says, "Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help will have to come to us."

There's quiet for a moment before Mirta says, "Well. In that case, we need to be prepared." She turns to Jakan and says, "What do you say we whip these Gondorians into shape, old friend?"

Jakan smiles even more under his helmet. "Once we get the okay from Boromir, we're gonna turn these Gondorians into the best soldiers in Middle Earth," he says.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **So, obviously, the Gondorians will not be immediately accepting of Mirta. But, once they see what she can do, that will all change.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


End file.
